A Rainbow's End
by spooksfan08
Summary: Malcolm has waited years to marry the woman he loves. Is he right to worry or is it going to be plain sailing? Can Adam, Lucas, Zaf, Dimitri, Tariq and Harry put his mind at rest and can Ros and Ruth make sure Sarah gets to the church on time?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spooks.**

**Thankyou so much for the reviews to the last story. Please let me know what you think.**

**The Rainbow's End.**

**Chapter 1:Thursday **

Sarah smiled as she poured the coffee. Malcolm was unusually reluctant to go into work, which was not something she was used to seeing. Even though Malcolm had cut down on his working hours as far as Sarah could see he loved the job as much as he always had.

"Ok, cariad." Sarah turned to see him staring into space. "Spit it out."

She placed his Star Wars mug on the kitchen table as he met her eyes. He really didn't want to go to work. Sarah smiled slightly, she knew the feeling. It was the day of her Hen Night and the last place she wanted to be was the small travel book shop she was managing.

"Malcolm are you worried about me going out with the girls tonight?"

"No." He looked at the table. "No, of course I am not worried about you going out with Ruth and the others. Ruth is going to be there isn't she?" Malcolm knew that his old friend would look after Sarah if necesary.

"Yes, she will. So will Zoe, Carrie, Ros and young Beth. You know the hospital are letting her have some time at home. It's to make sure she can handle life in the outside world. Dimitri told me the other night." Sarah covered his hand with her considerably smaller hand. "With little Carrie there about to have her baby and Beth on the mend I hardly think it is going to be the drunken night of debauchary you are imagining it to be." She smiled as Malcolm tried to look surprised that she had even thought of it.

"It is good news about Beth." Malcolm conceeded. He had been to see the younger woman in hospital a few times. He knew how worried Ruth and Dimitri had been.

"Look Malcolm. Ros and the other girls have been good to me. Especially when you were in hospital. I don't know what I would have done without Ros and Ruth. So no more of this silly worrying. Go on with you. Get to work." She smiled as Malcolm nodded.

"That's true. And I suppose you are only going to Ros' place. Not exactly wild clubbing in the West End."

"No, not with Carrie the size of a house and Beth just about able to walk." She smiled. "Now go to work."

"Sarah?" Malcolm stood and placed his mug in the sink.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Sarah couldn't help but smile. Malcolm may not have been the man her family had thought she would end up with and she knew her family had always disapproved of the quiet technical officer but to her they just fitted.

"Good job I'm marrying you on Saturday then." She kissed his cheek before bundling him out of the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The assembled spooks chatted to themselves as Harry waited for the Home Secretary to get to the point. He needed to get the morning meeting underway as soon as possible and get over to Whitehall with Ros. It wasn't a meeting he was looking forward to. After what seemed like a lifetime he hung up the phone and headed towards the Briefing Room.

"Damon Harold has lost his Bail Hearing." Harry announced as he walked towards his seat. Ros raised an eyebrow.

"Hardly a surprise." She stated.

"Quite." Harry sat down as Dimitri yawned.

"The cousins are still trying to get an Extradiction order for Christine Quinn." Ruth interjected. "And Andrew Lawrence has been admitted to a secure psychiatric unit. Apparently he is on suicide watch."

"Aw shame." Ros folded her arms.

"Why can't we just let Christine go back to America?" Zoe asked. She remembered a time when Christine had caused problems for Tom. She still blamed the woman for her friend 'going on the blink' aswell as for the beating her, Tom and Danny had taken in the farm buildings courtesy of Herman Joyce.

"That's what Towers wants to discuss with Ros and I later this morning." Harry looked up from the papers he had been scanning as he answered Zoe.

"Any progress as regards the Israeli delegation?" Harry paused as Lucas and Adam exchanged glances. Malcolm looked at the desk top.

"Well." Adam started.

"Mossad have been operating on our patch." Zaf blurted out.

"That's a given Mr Younis." Harry pinched his nose. "What we want to know is what they are doing this time. There is a royal visit to Ireland to deal with as well as the EU talks in Cardiff next week."

"All the intel has suggested Mossad are just here to keep an eye on Israeli interests in the talks." Ruth sighed. She was exhausted. It had been a busy week, with Nightingale being cleaned up and Nico starting in the same school as Wes and Molly.

"Why Wales? Why are they even having the talks in Cardiff?" Zaf asked.

"That's what they want. Thats what they get." Harry barked. "Speaking of which, be prepared to head down to Cardiff in the next few weeks." Harry watched as the rest of the team fell silent. None of them really wanted to leave the capital. It normally led to trouble. The few times the team had ventured away from London there had been mayhem. Harry smirked slightly as he noticed the general lack of enthusiasm, he understood why.

"Malcolm?" Ruth wandered over to his work station as he looked up.

"Yes Ruth?"

"Do you have that CCTV footage on Mikail Revner?"

"Almost done." He leant back in his chair.

"Good. Thanks." Ruth sighed. "Oh and Malcolm. You do know Sarah is going to be ok tonight. It's just a few drinks and DVDs. Hardly the party of the century. I know you and the others are on call tonight but we are all working tomorrow. And the children will all be home."

"What are you going to do with the children anyway?" Malcolm was suddenly worried about where the children would be spending the night.

"Wes and Nico are going to Graham's with Charlie. Emma is going to Zoe's mum." Ruth sighed. "Stan and Rose are going to look after James and Amy tonight, until Lucas picks them up."

"Stan? Security?" Malcolm asked as Ruth nodded.

"That's right." Ruth nodded. "Everyone is accounted for. And I think Rose is looking forward to having them. Amy adores Stan." She was about to head off back to her work station when Malcolm touched her arm.

"Ruth I."

"Stop worrying. It's just a quiet night in. I even stopped Beth ordering a stripper." She winked as Malcolm visibly paled. She looked up to see Harry watching her. She couldn't help but smile as he raised an eyebrow. She almost felt sorry for Malcolm. If Harry had been a fish out of water when they had got together Malcolm was almost drowning in everything that had happened since Sarah had been brought back into his life. She was happy for her friend but couldn't help but feel guilty. While Sarah was going to have a relatively quiet hen night she knew Malcolm's stag night planned for the next night was not going to be a quiet affair. Not with Adam Carter and Zaf Younis involved. Before anyone could stop her she grabbed an armful of files and headed towards Harry's office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ruth." Harry looked up as she barged in.

"Look after Malcolm tomorrow. I have a funny feeling the boys will have organised something."

"You do?" Harry smiled slightly.

"Yes." She smiled as he walked across to her. "I have a strange feeling he is going to give himself a heart attack at this rate. Oh I have the intel on the Mossad operative working in London. Sophia Harrington. English father, Israeli mum. Her under a false passport in the name of Janine Ann Green."

"A black op?"

"Could be." Ruth looked at her feet as Harry leant against his desk. "Why now? Why with the wedding on Saturday?"

"I don't think they really intend Sarah and Malcolm's wedding to be disrupted. Probably not top priority on their list of things to infliltrate." He smiled. Ruth shook her head slightly.

"I know. I just want everything to go well for them. I mean look at our wedding. We were almost killed. Someone car bombed Catherine's car. Then Ros was shot at on her wedding day." Ruth smoothed out an invisible crease on Harry's tie.

"They are going to be fine." Harry covered her hand with his own. Ruth nodded. She hoped he was right.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Should I go in with this? Next chapter is the hen night. Is Malcolm right to be worried?


	2. Ladies Night

**Disclaimer : I do not own Spooks.**

**Ladies Night.**

Ros looked around the living room of the flat she shared with Lucas and the children. Despite the toys in the yellow box in the corner of the room it was still largely impersonal. For the first time since she had got together with Lucas it had begun to annoy her. All the other spooks seemed to have homes where there was at least some indication a person lived there. Not her home. It could been a blank page in the magazines Beth liked for all the character that it displayed.

"No one would guess your Dad and I live here." Ros watched as Amy nodded as sagely as a two year old could. "We are typical spooks." Ros sat on the sofa next to her daughter as Amy rested her head on her shoulder.

"Mummy."

"Amy, promise me something. When you are all grown up you'll get a really boring, safe job that you hate but doesn't mean you are risking your life every five minutes." She watched as Amy yawned. "Anything, shop assistant, secretary, bin man. Anything but a spook."

"'Kay." Amy looked up at her mother as Ros smiled at her.

"You and James better be good for Stan and Rose." Ros handed her the pink elephant as Amy hugged it to her. "Catherine and Ruth will be here soon."

"Roo!"

"Yeah, and Zoe, Beth and Sarah." Ros smiled as Amy looked up at her. She secretly hoped the Hen Night wouldn't go on for too long. Even though Ros had been looking forward to it she really wanted to spend some time with the children. She shook her head and rolled her eyes at herself unable to believe that she had changed so much in such a short space of time. Since she had got together with Lucas there had been a general change in her, the Ice Queen had melted a little.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry stared out over the Grid. He couldn't quite get used to a male dominated Grid. Since he had joined as a field operative there had always been women on the team. In those days Connie and Juliet had been the only women there. Now it seemed strange not to see Zoe grab her denim jacket while Beth and Ros discussed something. It was even stranger not to see Ruth sat at her desk, talking on the phone and working on the computer at the same time. He smiled at the memory of Ruth trying to field a call from Erin in Section A as Ros took the phone, informed Erin that a new Section Chief was not required and she should concern herself with Section A and leave her team alone. It had been quite a morning. Harry hadn't the heart to tell Ros that Erin may well be joining the Section if the DG had his way. He shook his head and returned his attention to the sliding door of his office.

"Lucas."

"Harry, the latest CCTV footage on Mossad." He folded his arms as Harry nodded.

"What about it?"

"I think it's been doctored. Tariq is going through it now."

"Explain."

"Why her? A half English/Israeli woman with a background in the Israeli special forces. Why send her here if they are not up to something on our patch? I don't like it Harry. I think they are running a black op."

"I know they are. Lucas, I want to find out who their target it. What they are trying to stop and then if it affects us I want it stopped. If necessary pull her in and see if she has any travel plans that involve a trip to Wales." Harry watched as Lucas looked at the floor. "Was there something else?"

"Yes." Lucas looked worried.

"You know Malcolm better than any of us. You've known him the longest."

"Yes."

"Is he ok?" Lucas watched as Harry smiled slightly. He knew the oldest member of the team had no idea the junior officers on the team looked up to him as much as they did.

"Malcolm is Malcolm." Harry looked out over the Grid. "Why?"

"He just seems a little." Lucas paused. "Well, not himself."

"Nerves. He doesn't like change." Harry explained. Lucas nodded slightly.

"Can you just have a word with him? He seems a little distracted." Lucas watched as Harry turned back to him.

"I'll talk to him." Lucas knew he was effectively being dismissed. As he turned to go Harry stood and walked across to his drinks cabinet, well aware that Ruth had substituted his whiskey for water. He didn't like it but he had a feeling she had seen his last medical report. He hadn't had the heart to question her over it. "Lucas, please just tell me that Adam and Zaf haven't arranged any strippers. I don't think the old man's heart will be able to take it."

Lucas smirked and shook his head before leaving the office. Harry couldn't help but think the younger man looked incredibly guilty. He hated to think why.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Catherine smiled as she watched her step mother check her watch for what felt the thousandth time since they had left the children with Graham.

"Relax." She smiled as Ruth raised an eyebrow.

"I am."

"No you are not. You are worried about Dad because you think he is working too hard and is letting whatever you are working on get to him. You are worried about Nico because it is the first time you have left him with Graham since he arrived and you are worried about Charlie because you have no idea how my idiot brother will cope with a pair of teenagers and a small baby. But Wes, Nico and Charlie are going to be fine. And so is Graham." Catherine watched as Ruth bit her lip and looked away. "Look, they have our mobile numbers if we are needed. This is only the second night out I've had since Charlie was born so stop worrying and help me enjoy it."

"Okay, okay." Ruth raised her hand. "Just be careful on the wine. I know Zoe and the others."

"Carrie can't drink and neither can Beth. I think we are pretty safe." Catherine pressed the doorbell as Ruth rolled her eyes. She didn't like to tell her step daughter that there was a fair chance that they would all end up needing some hangover remedies in the next 24 hours. The door opened to reveal Zoe, already looking a little worse for wear.

"Hi!"

"Hi." Ruth smiled as she handed Zoe the bottle of white wine she had brought with her. "Everyone here?"

"Yup." Zoe nodded. "You are late again."

"No she isn't" Ros marched towards them and closed the front door, clearly glad to see Catherine and Ruth. Ruth smiled appologetically. It was clear to see Ros was on the verge of loosing her temper. A drunken Zoe wasn't the easiest person to deal with. Catherine merely took her coat off and ushered Zoe back into the living room where Sarah and Beth were sat. Ruth had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

"Ros?" Ruth watched as the blonde tried to remain calm. "Is everything alright?"

"Of course."

Ruth held her gaze as Ros spoke. It was obvious Ros was far from fine. "Ros, I know Zoe is a pain when she's had a drink but she's harmless really."

"It isn't her I'm worried about."

"Go on." Ruth was suddenly nervous, it wasn't like Ros to admit she was nervous about anything. So when she did it was time to take notice. Ros leant against the hallway wall as Zoe and Sarah could be heard laughing in the next room.

"Did you know none of Sarah's family are coming on Saturday? Not even that precious brother of hers?"

"Rhys?"

"Yeah. He doesn't want to know. Apparently he doesn't like Malcolm."

"What?" Ruth couldn't understand why anyone would dislike Malcolm. "Why?"

"She wouldn't say. I tried to push her on it but then Lady GaGa in there turned up." Ros nodded towards the room. "Any chance we can get Zoe so drunk she falls asleep?"

"Ros."

"What? At the moment it's either that or shoot her." Ros pushed herself away from the wall. "Even Beth is behaving herself."

"Well there is a drinking game, but with Carrie and Beth." Ruth shrugged.

"So? They can drink lemonade? Same principles." Ros sighed.

"Right then." Ruth pushed the door to the living room open. She had a feeling it would be a long night.

#################

Harry watched as each of the remaining members of the team began to get ready to leave. Adam and Zaf were heading for the George to check a few things out with the landlord regarding the Stag Night the next day. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he saw Dimitri and Tariq say their goodbyes. He knew Tariq was expected home at a decent hour due to a family commitment and Dimitri wanted to be available in case Beth needed collecting from Ros' place. By the time 8pm rolled around it was just Malcolm working away in the Grid as Harry signed off the last of his reports. Sighing heavily he remembered his promise to Lucas. He had to talk to Malcolm. Standing and walking across to the door he avoided looking at the empty desk where Ruth should have been. Even looking at the desk when she wasn't there brought back too many bad memories.

"Malcolm?"

"Yes Harry." Malcolm answered as he held up a hand to silence him. "One moment."

Harry folded his arms and leant against Tariq's desk. He really did not want to talk to him. It seemed as though he was intruding. But then he remembered how Malcolm had talked to Ruth when Mani had abducted him. It was time to return the favour. So he waited as Malcolm finished what he was doing.

"Just ran a few little bits from GCHQ through our system. Seems 6 and the CIA are also in on this. The conference in Cardiff is alot more risky than we were told." Malcolm turned to him. "It really does help having Samantha working there."

"She has been a useful asset." Harry agreed.

"The conference starts on Monday. When you should be on your honeymoon." Harry watched. "Both you and Sarah speak fluent Welsh. It may be necessary to send you to Cardiff for a few days. Would that be a problem?"

"No. Sarah and I have no plans for next week."

"Really?" Harry watched as his old friend nodded.

"Yes."

"You are due to get married in two days time and yet you have no plans for the following few days?" Harry really wasn't sure he had heard him properly.

"Quite."

"Is everything alright?"

"Harry, why do you suppose you will need a welsh speaker next week? The majority of people in Wales speak fluent English. And this is all being held in Cardiff, one of the most cosmopolitan cities in the UK."

"Just to be on the safe side. I may well end up sending Zaf and Zoe too. Adam may well have to take a trip down there." Harry watched. "Everything ready for Saturday?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Harry could see that it was going to be more difficult than he had hoped. Malcolm was exellent at evading the point.

"Malcolm, the others are concerned. Lucas approached me earlier."

"Lucas?"

"Yes."

"Oh dear."

################

"You sure about this mate?" Adam turned the car engine off as he spoke.

"Just need to ask Neil about the use of the bar tomorrow. Won't be five minutes." Zaf unclipped his seat belt. Adam nodded.

"Ok, just cancel that bloody stripper. I told you it was a bad idea and since that email I had from Harry I know why."

"Same email as Ruth sent me?"

"Yeah."

Zaf shook his head and laughed. Before Adam could say anything more he was out the door and jogging across the street. Adam rested his head back on the carseat as he heard Dimitri and Lucas talking through the comms. He had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Really not sure about this story. Please let me know what you think.


	3. Drama and Drinks

**Disclaimer I do not own Spooks**

**Drama and Drinks**

Ruth sat on the edge of the sofa as Ros handed her a glass of wine. Zoe had begun to quiet down and Ruth couldn't help but think either Sarah or Catherine had said something quietly to her. Zoe did not appreciate being told off and was quietly sulking over her wine glass as Beth shook her head.

"You ok?" Beth asked as Sarah nodded.

"Shouldn't it be me asking you that?" Sarah smiled as Beth stared into her diet coke.

"If you do I may have to k-kill y-you." Beth closed her eyes, she hated the fact she had developed a slight stammer since her second neurosurgery. "Ssorry, I just get fed up of being asked. I am still me."

"So I see." Sarah smiled at her as Beth sighed. "You have been through alot Beth, don't push yourself."

"If I don't no one else will." Beth smiled. "It's okay."

"Right then." Catherine plonked herself down on the sofa. "This is a Hen Night isn't it? I've been to happier wakes than this."

"What do you suggest then?" Carrie watched as Ros and Ruth exchanged glances.

"Drinking game?"

"Cath, Zoe is half gone already. I'm 4 months pregnant and Beth is on meds." Carrie smiled as her friend rolled her eyes.

"So?" Beth looked momentarily affected.

"So Dimitri would kill us. As would Adam." Ros smiled slyly.

"Not talking about Carrie drinking." Beth's stammer seemed to be improving as she got slowly more indignant. "Just that we'll have more fun getting you lot drunk and being able to remember what was said tomorrow when you lot are nursing hangovers."

"Fair enough." Ros stood up. "I'll get the wine."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Harry?" Lucas picked up the phone as he sat in the parked car opposite the cinema.

"Mossad tell me they know nothing of an assasin of theirs over here." Harry paced his office as he spoke on the phone.

"And you believe them?" Lucas stared out the window as the rain lashed the small car. He really wanted Ros to be there with him. She knew why he hated rain like this so much. Instead he had Dimitri stood across the road in a doorway of a seedy looking nightclub talking to an impossibly tall brunette with a sequinned dress on. He smiled slightly as he realised the new recruit had some rather unusual contacts from his SBS days.

"Of course I don't believe them." Harry snapped.

"Ok." Lucas began wondering why his boss was so on edge. "What now?"

"Tariq is running a background check on everyone attending the summit in Wales. I'll ask Ruth to cross match the results in the morning. Adam and Zaf are going to follow her, Malcolm found an address. I want you to talk to Alec and get back here for 8 am."

"Harry."

"No Lucas, that man is part of Section D now. That was the condition of the Inquiry, however much we dislike it we now have IA watching our every move. It is just luck we have Alec rather than some idiot like Frances Lloyd."

"True, at least you know him of old." Lucas started the engine. "Dimitri is on the way back." He watched as Dimitri waved to Sienna Sapphire and ran across the road as the rain pelted him.

"Good, make sure you are on the Grid for 8." Harry looked at his watch, aware that although the team had essentially finished for the day most of them were still working the case. "It's all hands on deck tomorrow."

"Did you talk to Malcolm?" Lucas asked as Dimitri threw himself into the passenger seat of the car. He looked at his friend before realising he was on the phone.

"I did. Don't worry about Malcolm. Talk to Alec White. Before his time in IA he spent time in a kibbutz in Israel. He knows the area, may have an insight."

"So did Eleanor Carter." Lucas pointed out as Dimitri raised an eyebrow. "Shall I interview her too?"

"Already have." Harry put the phone down and grabbed his jacket. It was closer to midnight than he liked. It was time to go home and see what carnage Scarlett and the two cats had managed to create with no humans around.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Catherine sat cross legged on the floor as Ros poured shots into the wine glasses while Carrie did the same with the diet coke for the non drinkers. She knew the game well, having played it during her time in university and remembered it well.

"Right." She announced as Ruth picked up the glass in front of her. "I'll make a statement, something like I have never eaten chocolate. And all those who have take a drink."

"Tis stupid, everyone eats chocolate!" Zoe announced as Ros raised an eyebrow.

"Then everyone takes a drink. Only those who really haven't don't. And actually I am allergic to chocolate so I can't eat it Zoe." Catherine pointed out as Zoe shot a look at Ruth, as if wanting confirmation.

"She is, gets terrible hives." Ruth answered as she watched Catherine smile. It was clear to her why her step mother was a spook. She really did lie very convincingly. They'd shared a bar of Galaxy before leaving the house.

"Get on with it then." Ros was beginning to get inpatient.

"Ok. Ah, Sarah you go first." Catherine announced. For a moment Sarah stared at her feet. Then she blushed.

"I have never." She paused. "I don't know what to ask!"

"Sarah!" Beth laughed.

"You start." The older woman giggled.

"I have never kissed anyone I didn't want to." Beth watched as almost all the women took a drink. Carrie was the only one who didn't. All eyes fell on the brunette. Carrie just shook her head, aware it was her turn.

"I have never dated an older man." She watched as Ruth and Ros shrugged before downing the wine.

"I have never fallen in love with someone I shouldn't have fallen in love with." Ros watched as everyone in the room took a drink. She couldn't help but smile as Ruth and Beth tried to hide the fact they were blushing. For a moment she wished she had been as mercinary as Zaf and started a book on Dimitri and Beth. If they had been trying to keep their relationship quiet it had certainly been blown into the open once she had been injured. Anyone could see what they felt for each other, even Alec had given up trying to flirt with Beth once he had seen her with Dimitri.

"I have never, ever heard about there being a book on Harry and Ruth." Zoe slurred as all the women took a drink. Only Ruth left her glass on the table.

"What?" Ruth looked around.

"Oh come on!" Zoe stared at her. "You knew? Right?"

"No, I didn't." Ruth could feel her cheeks begin to burn. She hated the fact everyone seemed to know, including Catherine. She looked at her step daughter. "Does Harry know?"

"No." Catherine stared at her. "At least I don't think Dad does."

"Oh." Ruth closed her eyes. She knew it didn't really matter, not after all this time but it still hurt. Before she registered what she was doing she picked up her glass and wandered into the kitchen. In the background she could hear Ros berating Zoe as she closed the door and tried to steady herself. A few seconds later pop music could be heard as someone turned the stereo up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry looked at the clock. It was getting late but he hoped Catherine and Ruth were enjoying themselves. He knew he was lucky that his wife and daughter got along as well as they did. He hadn't really expected Catherine to take to Ruth as easily as she did but they had been friends from the moment they had met and were now just as close as any step mother and daughter could be. He debated whether to wait up for them with a single malt or make some sweet tea and get some rest. Knowing he would never sleep while they were both out he wandered into the kitchen and filled the kettle as Scarlet followed on behind him.

"It's alright old girl." He addressed the dog who sat at his feet. "I'm just a worrier when it comes to those girls." Scarlet barked once as she rested her head against her master's leg. "Yes I worry about you too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alec groaned as he heard his mobile phone begin to ring. He had no intention of answering it at this time of night. Instead he flung an arm over his face and screwed his eyes shut. It was only when Juliet handed him the phone and swore that he reluctantly answered the phone.

"What?"

"Alec"

"Sod off Lucas."

Lucas couldn't help but laugh. He looked around the deserted stairwell of the council estate as he heard Alec curse him.

"No sorry, can't do that. Open the door." Lucas smiled as Dimitri smirked.

"What?" Alec snapped.

"Seems you are back on the payroll." Lucas smirked.

"Get out of bed." Juliet snapped as she realised whoever was talking to Alec was not going to just leave them alone.

"Don't you agree with him." Alec swung his legs out of bed.

"Bugger off White." Juliet sighed before turning her face back into the pillow. Alec shook his head, her physio and speech therapy had been going remarkably well. It seemed like it went too well at times.

"Right, what the hell do you want Lucas North?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth gulped down the wine as the door to the kitchen opened. Ros stood in the doorway as Ruth closed her eyes.

"Can I kill her?"

"No." Ruth smiled slightly.

"Really? I will if you want." Ros smiled.

"You knew about the book."

"Yeah. Only found out after you left. I found Zaf staring at it after he cleared out your desk."

Ruth stared at the floor. She had no idea Zaf had been the one to clear out her belongings. For some reason she assumed it would be Jo that had done it. Ros stood next to her at the breakfast bar. For a moment the two friends were silent. Ros still felt guilty for her part in Ruth's exile. She watched as Ruth pushed herself away.

"Did you have a bet?"

"No."

"Who did?"

"Most of Thames House. I think Zaf lost alot of money."

"Good." Ruth smiled slightly. "Ros."

"Come on, lets save poor Sarah from the others." Ros walked back toward the living room as Ruth shook her head and followed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lucas, it is 1 am in the morning." Alec yawned as he stood in the doorway of his flat.

"Yeah. What can I say? I'm on nights."

"Bugger off."

"Be on the Grid at 8." Lucas stared at him. "Harry wants you back on the team, and we know you need the work."

"Tell Harry,"

"Yes?" Dimitri smirked.

"I'll be there." Alec yawned before slamming the door shut.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The night was beginning to drag on and Sarah was getting tired. She placed her glass on the coffee table as Ros and Ruth returned to the living room. She smiled slightly as she nodded towards a sleeping Zoe. Beth was sat next to her looking just as tired. Catherine and Carrie were talking about baby names and scans as Sarah made room for her friends on the sofa.

"Are you looking forward to Saturday?" Ruth asked as Sarah sighed.

"I think so."

"What about Rhys? I bet he's looking forward to giving you away." Ruth asked. Ros knew exactly what she was doing.

"Oh." Sarah shrugged. "He won't be there. I er, he isn't going to come."

"Oh, why?" Ruth looked at her friend.

Sarah looked at her emerald engagement ring and sighed. "He doesn't want to come. He says Malcolm is the reason I went away. He says if it wasn't for him and the service I would have been a grandmother by now." Sarah spoke quietly as Ruth rested a hand on her arm.

"And what do you say?"

"Malcolm, makes me happy. Given the chance I'd do it all again. If it meant I could be with him I'd do it all again." Sarah smiled slightly as she thought of the quiet, mild mannered man she had fallen for. Ruth and Ros exchanged glances.

"In that case bugger everyone else. I spent too long worrying about what other people think." Ruth smiled as Sarah nodded. "It doesn't really matter."

"I wish." Sarah sighed. "I wish I had done this twenty years ago."

"No point in that now." Ros answered. "Look after him. He's one of the good guys and there aren't that many out there." She took a last sip of the wine in her hand as she realised she was slightly drunk. It hadn't been the night she had planned for Sarah but she couldn't shake the idea that if she had to go to Cardiff there was no real harm in talking to Rhys Hughes. After all it wasn't everyday one of her oldest friends got married. If having her brother there made Sarah happy then she was sure that would make life easier for Malcolm. It was about time she repaid him for everything he had done for her over the years. She rested her head back on the sofa cushion as a plan began to form in her mind. It was going to work, she just knew it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Should Ros really start meddling? Did Harry know about the book and what will happen at the summit in Cardiff? Please review.


	4. The Hangover?

**Disclaimer I do not own Spooks :( Thanks for reading this, I think the general lack of reviews means I am going to finish this story pretty soon. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. Thanks for the encouragement tinyatlarge, littlemissruth and Unfinished Sympathy.**

**The Hangover.**

Ruth waited for the kettle to boil as she stared out of the kitchen window. Her head felt like cotton wool while every part of her body ached. She tried to focus on what she was doing rather than the nausea that was washing over her every couple of seconds. If there was one thing Ruth hated more than anything it was feeling sick. That and being talked about. The thought of Zaf of all people, her best friend keeping a book on her and Harry made her feel ill. She sighed heavily as she felt Harry wrap her in his arms.

"Seems that you and Catherine enjoyed yourselves." He kissed her neck as she tensed.

"She did, yes." Ruth bit her bottom lip as she remembered Zoe saying something about the book and Ros offering to kill her.

"Ruth?"

"Graham is dropping both Wes and Nico off at school. Come on we're going to be late." Ruth abandoned making her tea and walked towards the door as Harry glanced down at a sleeping Scarlet and Muggles wondering what on Earth had happened to put Ruth in such a bad mood. He had a feeling he was going to find out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros lay staring at the wall, relieved that for once the children hadn't been awake at the crack of dawn. She smiled slightly as she felt Lucas get back into bed with her.

"So you spoke to Alec?" Ros asked as she felt her husband begin to trace lazy circles on the top of her thigh.

"Yeah, for some reason he didn't take too kindly to Dimitri and I waking him up at 1 am." Lucas kissed her bare shoulder as she rolled her eyes. She could just imagine the reaction the former IA officer had given them. "How did it go last night?"

"Good." Ros turned to face him. "The kids?"

"Both sound asleep. I just checked on them. So? How bad is the hangover?" Lucas smiled as her eyes met his.

"I'm ok. I think Zoe and Catherine are going to feel it more than the rest of us. Then again Zoe could do with keeping a low profile today. I always thought her and Ruth were friends but what she did last night was just cruel. Drunk or not, she knows how much Ruth hates being talked about." Lucas nodded as he ran a finger along her bare arm.

"What did she do?"

"The book, the one I told you I found out about after she had to go?" Lucas nodded again. He knew Harry would have had a heart attack if he had found out. Especially if he had known everyone knew about it, even Stan.

"She didn't take it well?"

"What do you think?" Ros closed her eyes as Lucas shrugged.

"You think Zoe mentioned it on purpose? You did tell her you have the book now? That you took it off Zaf, closed it down."

"Zaf closed it, the moment Ruth left. I don't think he really expected her to go. God this is all my fault." She stared at the tatoos on Lucas' chest.

"How?"

"If I hadn't been so stupid Ruth would never have left. If I hadn't let Zoe annoy me." She closed her eyes as Lucas pulled her to him.

"No. Not that again. You were used as much as Harry and Ruth were. I read the files. I talked to Malcolm and Adam remember. Anyway, Zoe wasn't around in those days was she? I thought Zaf joined 5 after she went away." He frowned, wondering if for once his memory had failed him.

"Yeah he did. I suppose it was obvious even in those days what they feel for each other. Zaf must have mentioned the book. Did you look in it? The book?" Ros began tracing a finger along the tattoo across his chest as he held her gaze.

"You asked me not to."

Ros nodded. That was all the confirmation she needed. She had read it once and realised how much Zaf had documented in it. If only he had put some of his observational skills to work rather than observing the team she knew alot more could have been done. She loved Zaf but knew sometimes he took things too far. Ros closed her eyes as she felt Lucas cover her lips with her own. For once she was glad that they had woken up early. Just as she was about to deepen the kiss she heard the unmistakable cry of the five month old baby in the next room. Lucas groaned as he pulled away.

"Your turn." He smiled as Ros swung her legs out of bed, leaving him wondering what the rest of the day was going to be like if the women of Section D were really as upset as Ros had told him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah walked along Oxford Street in the early Spring sunshine as she thought about the night before. It had been a quiet night but she was certain she had told Ros too much. Malcolm was an intensley private man, she knew he would be upset that she had told Ruth and Ros that Rhys would not be at the wedding. She stopped and waited for thenumber 25 bus to arrive as she thought about how much she wanted her brother and sister-in-law to be at the wedding, how much she would miss seeing her teenage niece and young nephew there. The only member of her family that had said she was definately going to be there was her oldest niece Ellen. She would always be grateful to the young woman for incurring the wrath of her father to attend. It meant more than she would ever be able to express. Sarah glanced down at her emerald engagement ring knowing that only Malcolm would have been as thoughtful as he was. Only he would have gone to the trouble to find a ring with her birthstone in the centre rather than a traditional diamond. It broke her heart to think that her brother was too stubborn and too stupid to see that. The bus rounded the corner as she dug out her mobile phone. She had to talk to Ruth. After the events of the previous night she was worried that she may no longer have either Ruth or Ros at the wedding.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It all checks out." Adam stated as Harry nodded once. "The security detail at the hotel in Cardiff is first class. The delegations from the USA and Russia have their own teams whereas the Israeli and Palestinian contingents seem to have nothing to hide."

"Excuse me if I don't trust any conference that takes place in a hotel." Ros smiled sarcastically as Zaf smiled. He looked away as Ros rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the meeting.

"We have three days until the delegates begin to arrive. Zafar, Adam, Ros and Alec. I want you to be in Cardiff when they arrive. Lucas, Dimitri and Zoe you are to look into any connections between this Mossad woman and the conference. Ruth, can you look into the background? See exactly what Mossad will admit to and then find out what is really going on. If this infernal woman is here on a black op I want her stopped. I don't care who she is or why she is here. Mossad can do their own dirty work on their own patch." The meeting began to break up as Zaf turned to Ruth.

"You ok?"

"Any reason why I shouldn't be?" She looked at her best friend before pushing her chair back and leaving the room. Malcolm raised an eyebrow as Zoe blushed bright red. Harry stood at the head of the table and shook his head, unsure of what he had just witnessed but certain he was going to let it pass for now at least.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Cardiff." Zaf shook his head. "Why there?"

"What is wrong with holding an EU conference in the capital of Wales?" Malcolm looked up a Zaf shrugged.

"Nothing. How long will it take for us to get there?" He looked around as Adam shrugged.

"In good traffic we can be in Wales in about an hour and half. If Ruth helps us out." Adam flashed his best charm smile at the analyst who just glared.

"No Adam. You are not flouting every traffic law just so I can break into data bases to get you off." She stood and grabbed her navy cardigan. "And remember the toll on the Bridge has gone up." She was out the door and through the Pods before any of them could argue. Harry watched the whole exchange from the doorway of his office before deciding enough was enough. He slipped out the side door of his office and up to the roof.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You did what?" Adam glared at Zoe once he was certain Harry and Ruth were out of earshot.

"I may have mentioned the book."

"THE book." Zaf closed his eyes. "Why Zoe? It had nothing to do with you. Why would you do that?"

"I was drunk. I was annoyed at Ros."

"So you took it out on one of my oldest and best friends. Thanks Zo. Thanks a bunch." Zaf grabbed his parka as Ros crossed the room towards them.

"Here." She handed Zaf the small A5 hardback notebook. "Give this to Ruth and then I suggest you grovel like you have never grovelled before. Then if Ruth ever talks to you again I suggest you never mention the stupid book again."

"Thanks." Zaf took the offending article from her and stuck it in his pocket.

"Oh and put things right before you go to Cardiff." Ros stared at him as he nodded. He had to make things up with Ruth, he just had no idea how. "And Malcolm."

"Yes." Malcolm was extremely annoyed at the younger members of the team. Despite knowing all about the book he had disapproved of it at the time. He still did.

"We'll be home before the pubs close. You'll still get your stag night." She smiled as he shook his head slowly and returned to his desk, muttering something about infernal traditions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth looked out over the early morning skyline, amazed at how things had changed since she had returned from Cyprus. She knew if she had known about the book in the days before her exile she would have run. Probably asked for a secondment back to GCHQ or ended up leaving te sevice all together. She leant on the railings and closed her eyes. In the grand scheme of things she knew it didn't matter. Not really. She smiled as part of her realised she would have liked to know what the odds had been.

"Ruth." She smiled as she heard her name.

"I am ok Harry."

"This morning, you weren't." Harry walked towards her as she nodded.

"I was hungover." She blushed slightly as Harry came to stand next to her.

"No you weren't. I've seen you hungover. Normally it involves you clutching a glass of water, stating you are never ever going to drink again and looking very very green." Harry teased her.

"I do not turn green."

"Yes you do. Well a light olive actually." He smiled as she turned to face him.

"Harry, did you know?"

"Ruth, I know many things. But I have no idea what you are talking about now." Harry brushed a strand of hair away from her face. She smiled slightly as he rested his palm against her cheek, standing impossibly close to her.

"Zaf was running a book on us. On whether or not we'd get together." She watched as he nodded slightly.

"No but it doesn't seem too out of character for Mr Younis."

"Zoe blurted it out last night. Everyone knew. Catherine said Adam had told her."

"Did she?" Harry wondered briefly when Catherine had been chatting to his field officer about them. Ruth nodded as he looked down on her. "I didn't know. But I wonder what the odds were. At one point I'd have bet against us."

"Harry" Ruth shook her head.

"Well, everything did seem to conspire against us. I may have made some money out of it. Could have been handy during my suspension."

"Harry." Ruth smiled, she knew when he was teasing her.

"Ruth, does it matter? Really? Knowing Zaf it was meant as his way of giving us a gentle push in the right direction." He watched as she nodded.

"No not now. I don't suppose it does." She let him pull her into his amrs and hug her for a moment. They sprung apart as the door to the roof slammed open. Ruth raised an eyebrow as Zaf walked towards them.

"Zafar." Harry warned as Ruth shook her head slightly.

"Look, I am sorry. It was never meant to hurt you. Either of you. I just." He looked at the floor. "Ros is getting ready to head off to Wales. She says she'll call Ruth when we get over the Severn Bridge. Here's the book. See for yourself." He handed Ruth the book before running a hand through his hair and turning to leave. Ruth stared at the small book as her words from the previous night came back to haunt her. It was time she took the advice she had given Sarah.

"Thanks Zaf." She smiled. "It's ok."

He turned back and smiled as he pulled the door open with one hand. For a moment he really believed it was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Next chapter is more Malcolm centric and Ros starts to meddle. Will there even be a stag night at this rate? Please review.


	5. Cardiff?

**Disclaimer I do not own Spooks. Thanks again for the reviews.(For readers from outside Wales, the Sennydd is the Welsh Parliament building and is in Cardiff Bay.)**

**Cardiff?**

Zaf and Alec walked along St Mary's Street as Ros and Adam headed across to the Sennydd. Both men were keen to get back to London. Zaf had a few last minute preparations for Malcolm's stag night and couldn't help but think he and Adam had been sent to Wales to get them out of the way. Alec stopped outside the pizza shop and nodded towards the Castle.

"Only in Wales." He shook his head.

"What?" Zaf shrugged.

"They have a castle in the street." Alec laughed. "Sort of sticks out like a sore thumb."

"Wish everything in our line of work did." Zaf smiled.

"That's true."

"Cardiff Castle. Originally built in 55 AD by the Romans. It was rebuit in 1091 by the Normans before the third Marquess of Bute got hold of it. A gang of us from Uni and my brother saw the Stereophonics there a few years back. Brilliant night." Zaf shoved his hands in his pockets as Alec raised an eyebrow.

"You have been spending far too much time with Ruth." Alec laughed as Zaf grinned.

"Are we meeting this asset of yours then?"

"Yeah, she's meeting us outside Burger King." Alec walked away as Zaf shook his head.

"Should have known this asset was a woman." He laughed as Alec turned to him and grinned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas looked up at the grey sky as he waited for Harry to join him. Neither men were happy but at least the new head of Israeli intelligence in the UK had been able to confirm Lucas' suspicions. Harry glared at a passing cyclist as he joined Lucas on the pavement.

"So what now?" Lucas asked as Harry fell into step beside him

"Back to the Grid. I want Ruth to go through the records of all known 'friendlies' operating on our patch. If Yuri is telling us the truth then that woman was thrown out of Mossad two years ago." Harry was annoyed. Lucas nodded.

"You think she has gone rouge?"

"What other explaination is there?" Harry stared at the younger man as they reached his black Landrover. Lucas sighed heavily, just for once he was hoping to be wrong.

"I'll talk to Adam and Ros, see what they have come up with." Harry nodded as Lucas got in the passenger seat. He wanted the case to be over with but now that the senior liaison officer for Mossad had told Harry that that they were not involved in whatever was happening he couldn't help but see another fiasco like the Maria Chen case.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do we believe them?" Zoe asked as Harry sat at the head of the Briefing Room table. He folded his hands in front of him as he watched the depleted team digest the information he had relayed to them.

"No reason not to." Lucas answered.

"I have run the images Malcolm pulled from the CCTV footage through the Facial Recognition Programme." Ruth started. "I also got into the data bases and had a little look around." Tariq smiled as Ruth spoke.

"Completely legit of course." He answered.

"Of course." Ruth returned the smile.

"And?" Harry tried to bring them back on topic.

"And she was thrown out of Mossad in July 2009. Conduct unbecomming an officer. The details on what that conduct was are sketchy." Ruth sighed.

"Misconduct?" Lucas raised an eyebrow. "Must have been pretty hardcore considering what her line of work was."

"July 2009." Harry repeated. "Why is that sticking in my mind? Something happened then."

"Connie was looking into something." Malcolm stated as all eyes fell on him.

"What?" Harry knew that very few people in the room would have been aware of what Connie had been up to in 2009. Most of the team hadn't been around.

"I'll pull her files. Find out." Ruth pushed her chair away from the desk. Harry nodded before drawing the meeting to a close.

"Lucas?"

"Yes Harry." The younger man turned to face him as Ruth quietly closed the door on her way out.

"Contact Ros. If Connie had been looking into something she may know what it was. And if there is a chance any of this relates back to previous cases I want her to be aware." Harry watched as Lucas narrowed his eyes.

"You think this is Nightingale? Again?" Lucas was immediately worried. What had seemed like a routine case was beginning to get more sinister.

"No." Harry paused "But I am not ruling it out. Neither should Ros and Adam."

"I'll call her."

"Thank you." He paused as Lucas turned to leave the room. "Lucas?"

"Yes." Lucas sighed slightly. He knew Harry was keeping something back but he was keen to get to a phone. Ros hadn't called since she had told them she was splitting the team up.

"This book. Is it going to cause an issue on the Grid?"

"If you mean has Ruth forgiven Zoe yet, then no I think things are still a little frosty there." Lucas watched as Harry nodded.

"Right." Harry stared past him.

"I'll call Ros." Lucas was out of the door before Harry could say another word.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth was determined to get to the small chapel where Sarah and Malcolm were getting married the next day. The only obsticle was her inability to coordinate her ams and legs as well as she had been able to before the neurosurgery. She swore profusely as she tried to coordinate the elbow crutches she was using to walk.

"Beth?" Dimitri leant in the doorway of the hospital room. She immediately blushed as she heard her name.

"Hi."

"Doc says you have to stay with someone if you are going to get weekend leave." He watched as she dipped her head so her blonde hair fell across her face.

"I know." She almost whispered "Don't want weekend leave." Dimitri felt his heart constrict. He had hoped she would stay with him. He stared at the floor, so intent on not letting her see his disapppointment that he nearly didn't hear the rest of what she said. "I want to go home for good."

"Sorry?"

"I need my life back." She closed her eyes as the frustration began to overwhelm her. She was going to start crying again but the last thing she wanted to do was cry in front of Dimitri again.

"You're getting there Beth." He crossed the small space to her. "You are."

"I'm useless." She avoided his gaze as he rested his hands on her shoulders. "Can't even t,talk ."

"It'll take time. You had a massive traumatic brain injury."

"I know. Harry, n never going to have me bback on the Grid." She sniffed as Dimitri pulled her into his arms. He knew how much the job meant to her and didn't have the heart to tell her that he would be happy if she were deoummissioned on medical grounds. At least then he reasoned he would know she was safe. He tilted her chin so she was forced to look at him.

"You are a prat Beth Bailey."

"What?"

"I never took you for the self pitying kind. Now come on, get your bag and let's go. You are staying at mine for the weekend and that is final." He watched as she raised an eyebrow.

"Sod off Sailor Boy." She smiled.

"You said that plainly enough." He laughed as Beth shook her head. She couldn't help but smile.

"Cheeky sod."

"True. But that's why you love me." Dimitri held his breath as the words slipped out. Beth smiled as she reached up on tiptoes before kissing him.

"Can think of other reasons." She whispered against his lips as she pulled away. Suddenly the idea of weekend leave and staying with Dimitri didn't seem so bad after all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That was a waste of time and energy." Adam marched along the marble floor of the Sennydd corridors as Ros took his arm and gently steered him away from where BBC Wales were filming what looked to be a news item.

"Stop sulking Adam it doesn't suit you." Ros smiled slightly as they reached the door.

"Sulking? I do not sulk." Adam watched as she raised an eyebrow.

"No, of course you don't. How does Carrie put up with you?"

"I have no idea. Look Ros, this stag night. We haven't scared the poor sod too much, have we?"

"Malcolm will be fine. Look, about tonight." Ros walked through the door and out into the watery welsh sunshine. "Keep an eye on him. Something is really bothering him and I have a feeling it is more than whether or not you and Zaf have been immature enough to hire strippers."

"Immature? Great. First I sulk and now I'm immature." Adam huffed as he walked towards the car. Ros smiled slightly. Winding up Adam was too easy. It almost stopped being fun. She was still smiling as her mobile phone began to ring.

"Hi." She paused as she listened to her husband on the other end of the line. Adam stopped walking as he realised she was no longer paying him any attention. "Ok, I'll get hold of the others. I should be back before 5. No." She paused. "Alec is with an asset. Get hold of everything Connie James was working on that summer. It maybe a longshot but it'll be useful to know what that scheming cow was up to when I was in Russia." She paused as Adam walked back to her. "I need to check something out before I get back, the guys may be with you before me. Adam can get a ride back with Zaf and Alec." She hung up the phone before Lucas could argue.

"What was that about?" Adam stared at her.

"Janine isn't Mossad. Not now." Ros stared out over the calm waters of Cardiff Bay. "Go back to London, see what she's up to. Tariq has her on survellance, she's still in Stepney."

"And what will you be doing?" Adam watched as a sly smile crept across her face.

"Adam, I am going to help Malcolm. Just don't tell him yet." She turned and walked away as Adam shook his head. Before he knew it she was lost in the crowd of shoppers and commuters.

"Help Malcolm?" Adam shook his head. He had no idea what she was going to do but he had a feeling Malcolm hadn't asked for her help.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth stared out over the waters of the River Thames as she thought about the wedding which was due to take place in less than 24 hours. The grey swirls of water beneath the bridge seemed ominous to her and she couldn't help but think of other weddings she had attended where spooks were involved. It was then she felt Harry next to her.

"Malcolm will be alright."

"I know." She smiled. For a moment she wondered when Harry had learnt to read her mind. "It's just."

"Sarah's pigheaded brother?"

"Yes."

"His loss."

"Sarah wants him there." Ruth turned to face her husband. Harry nodded.

"I met him once. Years ago, before you joined us. Sarah had been set up by Tessa. She knew Tess was corrupt but when she went to her boss all Hell broke loose. Before we knew it Sarah was in prison. Malcolm tried to take the fall for her, persuade them it was him in the wrong. All along it was Tess. I tried to get Sarah away. I couldn't." Harry closed his eyes. "Rhys came to see me after the sham of a trial. Said that if any of us went anywhere near his sister again he'd disown her. That if Malcolm tried to contact her he would make sure she regretted it. He's a bully Ruth." Harry watched as Ruth closed her eyes.

"Ros is going to talk to him."

"Stop her. She'll listen to you."

"What if I am too late?" Ruth was instantly worried. Harry smiled.

"Then we'll look after Sarah and Malcolm. Rhys wont get a chance to spoil things." He watched as Ruth nodded. "I wanted to ask, have you looked in the book yet?" Ruth shook her head.

"No, I left it in your office."

"I know." Harry smiled. "Seems our Mr Younis is quite the romantic. It isn't Jane Austen but it reads like a bookie's version of Jane Eyre." He smiled as Ruth raised her eyebrows.

"That was Emily Bronte. Persuasion is Jane Austen." She slipped her hand into his as they began heading back towards Thames House.

"So it is." Harry pulled her slightly closer to him as they walked.

"So, if it's a turf accountant's version of Jane Eyre that makes me what? Jane and you Mr Rochester?" She smirked as Harry began to look indignant.

"Just read the book."

"Oh I will." Ruth smiled as Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm looking forward to it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N I promise next time is the stag night and we get a chapter of almost entirely the lads of Section D. What will Ros do? Is Malcolm going to have a stag night from Hell or will we finally get to see what happens when he lets his hair down? Please review.


	6. Boys will be boys

**Disclaimer I do not own Spooks :(**

**Boys will be boys.**

Tariq closed down his computer programme as Ruth walked across the Grid from the kitchenette. It had been a long day and they still knew relatively little about the woman that had gained entry to the UK on a false passport. Ruth smiled slightly as she realised Malcolm had disappeared from the Grid. She placed the coffee mug on his desk as he looked up.

"Zaf phoned, he's meeting us in the George at 6."

"Ok." Ruth sat back at her desk. "Tariq, you haven't planned anything too outrageous have you?"

"Why?" Tariq beamed. "You worried Harry wont be able to take the pace?"

"Malcolm is older than Harry." Ruth glanced towards the office where Harry was on the phone and trying to write at the same time. She couldn't help but blush as she realised he had caught her watching him.

"Sorry." Tariq tapped a few keys on the computer.

"This stuff on Connie James. It is not what I was expecting." Ruth deliberately changed the subject.

"How do you mean?" Dimitri was suddenly interested in the conversation as Ruth warmed to her theme.

"Well?." Tariq started.

"Lucas told me that Connie was some sort of superspy. A double agent. On our side but sold Harry out. He said she was one of the reasons he had been in prison in Russia for so many years. So when Zoe brought the files up I was expecting something, anything that would be of interest. Not a thing."

"Really?" Dimitri asked.

"No."

"Are you sure?" Tariq asked. "I know Malcolm ran the audio files and found nothing. He said they were too perfect. Too clean."

"You know I went through everything related to cases Connie worked on when we ran into Nightingale before. It isn't them. Not this time. That woman had nothing to do with Connie or her son. She is as far as I can see working on her own, nothing to do with previous cases. No links to AQ, paramilitaries or anything we have come across before." Ruth watched as the two men nodded.

"So, who tells Harry?" Dimitri asked.

"You married him." Tariq smiled at Ruth.

"I'll speak to Harry. You both stop Malcolm getting too drunk to remember his vows tomorrow and we should be ok." Ruth pushed her chair away from the desk and walked towards Harry's office as he slammed the phone down. For a moment she wondered whether she should leave him alone but before she could back track she realised he was watching her.

"Ruth?"

"It wasn't Connie. It was nothing to do with her. Janine is working alone." She crossed the room to him as he closed his eyes. The glasses he hid from the rest of the team were resting just out of reach. Ruth smiled, she loved the way he refused to let any of the others know he needed them.

"Good." He sighed. "I have had enough of that bloody woman haunting us."

"Harry, go to the stag night. Worry about this tomorrow. We have 24 hour survellaince on her, Janine is not going anhe'ywhere." Ruth touched his hand as he looked up. "Look after Malcolm."

"I will. Did you talk to Ros?"

"Yes." Ruth looked down. "She is on her way home, should be here by 5. Rhys practically threw her out the house, so I think he won't be there at the wedding."

"Good." Harry smiled slightly. "Here." He opened his desk drawer and handed her the small book. Ruth raised an eyebrow. "Just some bedtime reading while I am out with those two." He nodded towards the main Grid where Tariq and Dimitri were trying to avoid looking towards the office. Ruth followed his gaze and smiled.

"Just don't let that lot get away with too much." Ruth kissed his cheek before leaving the office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The George was unusually busy for a Friday night as Lucas walked in alongside Malcolm and Harry. He nodded to Gemma the barmaid as she pointed to the booth in the corner where Tariq, Adam and Zaf were already sat. The screeching of the woman on the kareoke machine was obviously making Zaf laugh but it just put Lucas' teeth on edge. He was about to order the first round when he noticed Alec was already at the bar.

"Get over there." Alec pointed to the boys. "The usual yeah?"

"Thanks." Lucas nodded as Malcolm hung back. He didn't really want to be there.

"Come on Malcolm. It's just a few hours." Harry tried to encourage him as Malcolm nodded and followed him towards the younger men on the team. The crowd was dense enough for it to take a few minutes to reach the others. Harry stepped back and headed towards Alec who was battling his way towards them carrying a tray of drinks.

"Alec." He almost had to yell to be heard. Thankfully the woman trying to murder a Kylie song had finished.

"Harry."

"Don't even think of spiking Malcolm's drinks." He watched as Alec tried to look on in all innocence.

"It is a stag party."

"Yes." Harry dropped his voice menacingly low. "And I am the best man. Do. Not. Spike. His. Drink. Do I make myself clear? Oh and while we are discussing ground rules. Under no circimstances is any alcohol of any description to be given to my son."

"Graham is over 18." Alec watched as Adam and Zaf greeted the young man Harry still thought of as a child.

"Yes, but if he so much as drinks a mouthful I will hold you personally responsible and consider a transfer to the Libyan field office." Harry smiled as a young blonde walked past them, clearly already on her way to being drunk, despite the early hour.

"We don't have a field office there."

"You let my son drink tonight and by tomorrow there will be." Harry turned and walked to where Graham and the others were sat. For some reason Malcolm was blushing bright red as all the others laughed.

"Dad." Graham laughed. "Kareoke."

"No." Harry answered.

"Go on Harry." Alec smiled.

"You first." Harry watched as Zaf and Adam dissolved into fits of giggles as Alec realised he had been had.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth curled up on the sofa at home, glad that Nick had settled down after his maths homework had been finished. She was relieved the boy was settling in well at school. Now he was asleep she decided to treat herself to a glass of rose while she read the infamous book. At the moment she was just staring at the black cover, unsure that she really wanted to know what Zaf had observed almost six years earlier.

"In for a penny." She muttered as she opened the first page.

"Harry definately has something for our Intel Analyst. Even Jo has spotted it. A glance held for too long? Odds something will happen? 200/1."

Ruth smiled. The entry had been made on Zaf's first week on the Grid. He had only intended to be there to fill in for a while. It was Adam that had insisted he stay on with Section D. She turned the page as more odds were laid depending on whether she had actually seen Harry, what Zaf had observed. She forgot all about the wine glass on the coffee table as she reached the dates charting Juliet's time as interim Section Head. Harry had been on suspension.

"Witch says no one to contact Harry. Ruth glared at the desk as she spoke. Can't see her staying away from him. Odds 50/1"

"Adam said Ruth couldn't stop smiling whenever he mentioned Harry's name. Odds 20/2"

She rolled her eyes. She remembered it well, at the time she had been certain Adam hadn't noticed. She blushed at the memory, knowing Harry had read the book before her. She skipped a few pages before settling on the entry made on the day she had 'died'. Before she realised what was happening tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"She's gone. None of us thought she would go. Those two are like Romeo and Juliet but without the sense. He loves her. She clearly loves him. It's so pointless what's happening. We could have found another way. Harry has lost the love of his life and I've lost my best friend. Something tells me this isn't the end. She's going to be back, she has to be. If she doesn't come home I can't see Harry going on without her. Odds 1000/1." She took a deep breath as she turned the page. "No news. She's really gone. Book closed."

Ruth closed the book and picked up her now tepid glass of wine as she sniffed. Zaf had seen what she had been too blind to see. The book had covered all the rumours and speculation up to and including the dinner they had been on. She shut her eyes as she realised Harry was right. It had seemed hopeless at the time and she had been in love with Harry since her first day on the Grid. "What a waste of time." She wiped her eyes as she realised she was really not angry at Zaf anymore. And it had been her that had talked about her 'idiot of a Section Head' before Zaf had transferred to 6. She sipped her wine, knowing her friend from basic training had remembered her moaning about Harry when he had transferred over. Pushing Muggles off her lap she glanced at the clock hoping that her husband and step son were enjoying themselves and that Malcolm wasn't too upset by all the antics going on to celebrate his last night as a batchelor. She was about to go to bed and wait for Harry when her mobile rang.

"Hi."

"Ruth, it's me." Ros answered.

"Hi." Ruth sat back down. The cat jumped back into her lap.

"Rhys Hughes is an idiot. He isn't coming to the wedding. The self opinionated, spiteful idiot thinks Malcolm is a bad influence and Sarah could do better."

Ruth could picture the way Ros held the phone. She was relieved Rhys wasn't coming She knew her friend would be upset but at least it meant that there was no way Rhys could spoil the wedding. She stood and closed the living room door, aware that Sarah was asleep in the spare room.

"Ros, maybe it's for the best." Ruth stated. She hoped she was right.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry sat at the bar as Adam, Dimitri and Zaf murdered a Supergrass song. He ordered another whiskey as Graham hopped onto a barstool beside him.

"You know the best thing about being sober Dad?"

"What's that?" Harry turned slightly as Graham laughed.

"In the morning when everyone else is feeling like Hell I will remember seeing that." He pointed to where Adam was singing in to the microphone as Zaf and Dimitri 'danced' next to him. Harry shook his head as Malcolm joined them. "Are you ok Uncle Malcolm?" Graham asked his godfather. Malcolm nodded.

"Malcolm." Harry handed him a drink. "You and Sarah are going to be fine."

"I don't know." Malcolm watched as both Pearce men stared at him.

"I think you better clarify that statement." Graham stared at him. "I mean I am dating an ex nun who lives thousands of miles away, so if Terri and I can make it work then you and Sarah should have no problem."

"I see what you are saying." Malcolm answered "Teresa is a lovely girl."

"Malcolm." Harry warned.

"I love Sarah. You know I do." Malcolm stared at the untouched amber liquid in his glass. "But I can't help but think something is going to happen tomorrow. That Rhys is going to do something to stop the wedding."

"Malcolm you have been in love with Sarah for almost twenty years. You and her make Dad and Ruth look like they rushed into things." Graham laughed as Harry shot him a withering look. "Just go for it. Be happy. Let yourself be happy."

"For once my son is talking sense." Harry smiled as Malcolm nodded. Harry took a sip of his drink, he couldn't help but think Malcolm was right.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N More soon. Please review.


	7. Sweet Dreams

**Disclaimer I do not own Spooks .**

**Sweet Dreams**

Ros ended the call to Ruth and made her way towards the children's bedrooms. She still didn't like what had happened in Cardiff but didn't see what else she could say or do to make Sarah's brother change his mind. James started crying as she pushed the door to his room open.

"Hey, little man." Ros walked towards him. "You'll wake Amy up." She picked up the baby as she realised he wanted his bottle. She carried him into the kitchen in search of his bottle as he began to settle in her arms. It was then she heard Amy getting out of bed. It was going to be a long night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth glanced at the clock. She knew there was very little point in waiting up for Harry and Graham to get home, she knew Graham was going to stay with Malcolm until the morning. She checked the cats and Scarlet had enough water before heading up the stairs. It wasn't until she reached the top of the stairs that she realised that while Nico was asleep Sarah was very much awake.

"Sarah?" She pushed the door to the spare room open as she heard the older woman moving around. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, Ruth." Sarah turned to face her. "I'm fine."

"Nerves?" Ruth asked.

"No. No I know I am doing the right thing." Sarah smiled slightly as she tugged her dressing gown around her. "I just, well I think I'm a little wound up as our Ellen would say."

"I think I like the sound of your niece." Ruth smiled.

"Oh she's a fiesty madam. Rhys is always clashing with her. If I hear that she is no longer a child one more time I swear I'll scream." Sarah yawned as Ruth smiled. "She makes Beth look placid and shy by comparison."

"Really?" Ruth raised an eyebrow.

"Oh her and Rhys are always arguing. Now she's 21 there is nothing her father can say to stop her coming. I am really looking forward to seeing her." Sarah smiled.

"Sarah, are you alright? Really?" Ruth sat on the edge of the bed as Sarah nodded.

"Yes. Just a bit exited I think. When I was away I never thought I'd see him again. I know he tried to help me. To make sure Tessa took the blame as she should have done. I know Harry wanted to help too but it all happened so fast. I just can't believe that I am going to marry Malcolm tomorrow." She smiled as Ruth nodded.

"It's going to be ok."

"It'll be ok. You're right. Oh I know Rhys has got a bee in his bonnet but even so, I am marrying Malcolm and there is nothing anyone can do about it." She smiled as Ruth nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Malcolm watched as Zaf and the others began gathering their coats and jackets ready to go in search of taxis. Lucas bundled Tariq out of the door and towards a waiting taxi with Adam and Zaf as Harry ordered another whiskey.

"Harry?"

"I think you need it more than I do." He handed Malcolm the glass as Graham dug in his pocket for the car keys.

"Dad, I'll drop you home and I think I'll stay at Uncle Malcolm's tonight. Just think he needs an eye kept on him. I said I'd drop Dimitri home." Harry looked towards the younger field officer as he realised none of the team were that drunk. He knew Alec could hold his drink but living with Juliet seemed to have had a good influence on the former IA man. Harry nodded as he wondered how Beth was coping with staying with Dimitri for the weekend. He made a mental note to check on the girl that had barged into the team not so long ago.

"Ok." He watched as Graham went to round up Dimitri and Alec. "Malcolm, why did you say Rhys was going to spoil things tomorrow?"

"He disapproves of me. He told Sarah that she has made her choice and that she is no longer part of his family." Malcolm looked straight ahead, stony faced. It was the same expression he had seen on his friend when he and Ros had told him of Ben's murder. Harry nodded.

"He wont be there. And Sarah is a very lucky lady. Graham is right, you two were made for each other. Now come on, drink that and lets go home." Harry smiled as his friend shook his head and placed his glass on the table. It seemed the teachings of moderation and temperance his father had indoctrinated in him and the other chapel goers years before still had an effect on him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth stared at the navy blue dress she was intending on wearing to the ceremony the next afternoon. The calf length dress was modest by her standards but she knew there was no way she was going to be able to wear heels with it. She sighed, there was no way she was going to be able to negotiate high heels and crutches. Closing her eyes she wondered what Dimitri had ever seen in her. She turned on her side as she heard car doors slam and a key in the lock. She kept her eyes closed as she wondered whether pretending to be asleep was the best course of action. After all she had comandeered his bed.

"I'm back." Dimitri stated to no one in particular. Beth opened her eyes and decided she was going to talk to him, she had things she needed to say.

"Hi." Beth called from the bedroom as he turned and walked towards her.

"You ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Beth sat up in bed and hugged her knees as Dimitri smiled at her from the doorway.

"I'll just grab some stuff and I'll be on the sofa if you need me." He walked towards the chest of drawers in the corner as Beth looked on, suddenly feeling ver unsure of herself.

"Did you enjoy the pub? Is Malcolm ok? Did Harry give Zaf a hard time?"

"Yea, yes and no in that order." Dimitri smiled. He was about to leave when Beth called his name. She hated how uncertain she sounded. She was so different to the girl that had argued with Dimitri's sister and kissed him senseless in the January snow. "Yeah?" Dimitri turned as he saw her staring at him.

"You could stay here. With me. If you want." Beth glanced down at the bedsheets as Dimitri smiled.

"Ok." Dimitri smiled before walking around to the other side of the bed. "I'm here Beth. It's ok." He slipped under the duvet as she turned to face him. He brushed her blonde hair back from her face as she let him pull her into his arms. Suddenly there was no time for talking as they both let sleep claim them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth smiled as she heard Harry try not to trip over Fidget who had esconsed himself on the bottom stair. The cat seemed to be the self appointed guard dog, seeing as Scarlet would happily greet anyone who arrived, whether they were friendly or not. Minutes later she was aware of the smell of stale whiskey, aftershave and Harry washed over her. He kissed her cheek as he draped an arm protectively over her abdomen.

"Good night?" Ruth yawned.

"It was." He kissed her behind her ear.

"Good." Ruth closed her eyes. "I read the book."

"Oh." Harry was suddenly more awake as he waited for her verdict on Zaf's observations.

"It was a strange time, when I left. I never thought about the others. About how it would affect them."

"Adam and Zaf took it badly." Harry agreed. The fact it had broken his heart as well as hers was left unsaid. Ruth sighed as Harry tightened his hold on her.

"Harry." She covered his hand with her own as it rested below her pyjama top.

"Mmm?"

"I think Rhys is going to cause problems tomorrow." Ruth bit her lip as Harry kissed her bare shoulder. He knew her well enough to cope with the shift in conversation, well aware of how fast her mind worked.

"Why?"

"Sarah seems indebted to Rhys. I mean before I found her she was living in Llandaf with him and his family. Now she's here with Malcolm. She gave up everything for Malcolm once. She's done it again to be with him. You know it's only her eldest niece that is still talking to her?"

"No I didn't know that." Harry whispered. "I know Section D weddings have been eventful."

"Really?" Ruth smiled. "I can't say I noticed."

"But nothing is going to stop those two getting down the aisle." Harry just hoped he was right.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Thanks for the reviews. Might not be able to update tomorrow. Please let me know what you think.


	8. Confetti and Tears

**Disclaimer I do not own Spooks :(**

**Confetti and Tears?**

Nico stared at the ceiling marvelling at how his life had changed since moving to the UK. For the first time in a long time he actually felt part of a family, even though genetically he had nothing to do with either Harry or Ruth. He shook his head as he tried to reason that he wasn't the only boy in the world to get adopted, it was just the circumstances were a little different to alot of children. He smiled as he remembered how pleased Harry was when he read his school report. For the first time he could remember he had adults in his life that actually cared about how well he was doing and two best friends that made him laugh until his ribs ached. He even had pets for the first time in his life as Muggles had definately taken him under his wing. He knew his father would never have allowed him to have friends over or have pets like he did here. George had always thought animals were unhygeinic.

"NICK!" Harry called up the stairs. "Nic, get a move on."

"Coming!" He yelled back as he threw the duvet off and headed towards the bathroom. It may be half term but he still had to get up early. He knew across the city Wes was also getting yelled at to get up and start getting ready for the wedding. He smiled as he listened to the dog barking and Ruth singing along to the radio as he began to get ready. Harry had asked him to go with him to Malcolm's and let Ruth and Sarah get ready in peace. He couldn't help but laugh as he heard Ruth laughing. He hadn't heard her laugh so much when they were in Cyprus. It seemed Harry was right, he was doing his best to make her happy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Zaf" he looked up as he heard Zoe call his name. He had been quiet with her since he had found out about the infamous book. She knew there was no way she should have mentioned it at Sarah's Hen Night but there was nothing she could do about it now.

"Yeah?"

"I'll nip over to Mum's to pick up Emma and meet you at the Chapel."

"OK." Zaf nodded as Zoe sighed.

"Look, I wish I had never mentioned that bloody stupid book." Zoe huffed as Zaf looked up. "I said I was sorry."

"Yeah, I know." He nodded "I just don't see why you did it. You know Ruth didn't know anything about it. You know Ruth and Ros got off to a bad start all those years ago and I consider them to be the sisters I never had."

"Bet Claire and Yasmin love that." Zoe raised an eyebrow.

"The point is Zoe." Zaf turned his chair away from the desk, aware they were the only two on the Grid. "I get that you were drunk. Really I do. But you know Adam, Ruth and Ros are my oldest and closest friends but I also know even when you are drunk you don't just let things slip. I think you did it out of jealousy. Pure and simple. You knew Ruth would be upset and Ros would be angry."

"What?"

"You were jealous." Zaf watched as she turned crimson. "Don't Zo. The people in this section are my family as much as you and Emma. As much as David, Claire and the others. That's the way it has to be in this job. I love those two as if they were my sisters. Don't spoil it Zo." He stood up and walke toward the kitchenette as she stared after him. She suddenly realised what she had done.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Charlotte Bronte." Harry stated as Nico tried to clip the lead to the collar around Scarlett's neck. Sarah raised an eyebrow as the terrier barked in exitement. Ruth smiled.

"What about her?"

"She wrote Jane Eyre as you well know." Harry leant in the doorway of the kitchen as Ruth boiled the kettle. The whole scene was so domesticated he couldn't quite believe it was his own home.

"I was just checking you were listening to me." Ruth smiled as she rolled "You didn't correct me at the time."

Sarah laughed lightly before snatching up her ringing mobile from the table. "I have to get this, it's my Ellen." She beamed as she answered the call.

"At the time I seem to remember you were being very distracting, Ruth." Harry smiled as she turned back to the kettle.

"Um." She poured her tea as Nic finally managed to get the exited little dog ready for her walk. "Whether it was Charlotte, Emily or Patricia Cornwell you will always be my Mr Rochester." She kissed him chastely on the lips as Nic rolled his eyes.

"Harry are we walking this dog or not?" He looked up from where Scarlett had dived on him, effectively pinning him to the floor as she licked him. Harry laughed as he rescued the teenager from the terrier.

"Right, yes. Come on then girl." He lifted the dog off Nic before ushering both the boy and the dog to the door.

"Don't be long. Malcolm will be waiting for you." Ruth called as she ran a hand through her hair. Sarah was still chatting away on the phone in the next room.

"Ok Mum!" The word was out of his mouth before he could stop it. For a moment time froze. Harry recovered first, glancing at Ruth he opened the front door and got both the dog and Nico out of the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Malcolm stared at the Star Wars mug on his coffee table. Graham was pottering around, making them both breakfast as they waited for Harry and Nic to arrive. Malcolm sipped his tea as he fought the nausea caused by a combination of nerves and too much whiskey the night before.

"Uncle Malcolm, wil you look on the bright side." Graham rolled his eys as Malcolm looked up.

"And that would be?"

"It's a beautiful sunny Spring morning. You survived your Stag Night without being tied to the lamppost naked like Adam was when he married Fiona. And today at 3pm you are going to marry the love of your life."

"They tied Adam to a lamppost?"

"That's what Zaf said."

"Crikey."

"Ok, I've had enough of this." Graham sat in front of him on the leather sofa. He had always got along well with his Godfather, however bad things had been with his parents, his drinking or his drug use. He had always known in a roundabout way that Harry would relay information to his sister and his parents. Now it was his turn to return the favour.

"Enough of what?"

"Answer me honestly." Graham stared at him. "Do you love Sarah? For God's sake is she the one?"

"Yes."

"Then what?"

"You Graham Pearce are too much like your father. Have you ever thought about joining the service?"

"Yes, but this isn't about me."

"You have?"

"I have a record, never going to happen." He stared at the older man.

"What if I am wrong for her?" Malcolm sighed. "What if she only agreed to marry me out of loyalty or worse still pity?" Malcolm stared at the floor. "She has given up everything for me. Twice."

"Get a grip." Malcolm looked up as Graham tared. He was about to answer as the doorbell rang. Graham got up, placed his mug on the table and walked towards the kitchen. "Answer the door, I've burnt the bacon."

Harry pushed Nic in front of him as Malcolm answered the door. Nic nodded before walking into the kitchen to blag some more breakfast. Harry clapped his old friend on the shoulder.

"Right then, get ready or for once it's going to be the groom that is late instead of the bride."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth closed her eyes as she felt Dimitri kiss her bare neck. She knew her rehab was going well but she still felt so unattractive and useless that she didn't see how anyone would want her now, either professionally or personally. She took a deep breath and turned to look at Dimitri who just stared at her. Despite everything that had happened between her and Dimitri since Christmas she couldn't let herself be intimate with him since the incident with Lawrence had left her in a coma.

"Beth." He sighed as she looked up from his chest.

"Answer me something. Honestly."

"Of course." Dimitri stared at her. He had witnessed her insecurities in the hospital before he had brought her home. Then it unnerved him but now it terrified him.

"Why?" She paused. "Why are you with me? You could meet someone who isn't like this." She pointed to her crutches and the small scar that ran along her hairline, a permament reminder of what had happened. She felt him grip her shoulders as she spoke.

"Zaf said he'd cover my shift today if I did his on Wednesday. I haven't got to go into the Grid."

"Dimitri." She sighed.

"No Beth. It is Sarah and Malcolm's wedding day. I am not having this conversation today. So? What? You got hurt. It's taken you a while to get back on your feet, but so what? Is that supposed to change the way I feel about you? I never bloody wanted to fall for you but I did. You are bossy, infurating but I love you." She smiled slightly as she met his eye. "I love you Beth Bailey, just deal with it."

It was then she noticed the tears in his eyes.

"I just know you could do better that's all Sailor Boy."

"Maybe." He nodded. "But then maybe the reason my parents are always nagging me about their lack of grandchildren is the fact I can't just settle for just anyone." He stared at her as gently reached up to cup her face in his palm.

"I am an idiot."

"Yeah. My idiot." Dimitri nodded as she closed her eyes. He brushed his lips gently across hers as she sighed.

"Dim." She felt her breathing speed up as he kissed her. It meant so much more than the kiss at the hospital as she tried to convery the feelings and emotions she had been unable to put into words for so long. Dimitri tightened his grip on her waist as Beth deepened the kiss. He couldn't help his racing heart as she ran her hands along his crisp white shirt. She could feel his heart beating as fast as hers. He began kissing her neck as her eyes fell closed once more.

"Beth?"

"Yeah?"

"We might be late if we carry on like this."

"Punctuality is overrated Bailey." Beth sighed as she felt herself fall back against the bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The small methodist chapel in North London was already half full when Malcolm arrived. Harry smiled as he realised half the Section were already there. Ros and Lucas sat about halfway along the church. Amy waved and smiled as she saw him. Harry watched as Ros turned to see who her daughter had spotted in the doorway. She nodded as she saw Harry and Malcolm talking quietly as the guests began to take their seats. Nic wandered off in search of Wes as Malcolm glanced around the room.

"Harry?"

"Yes."

"Are you quite alright?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?"

Malcolm smiled as he nodded towards where Graham was stood talking to Catherine and Tariq. The younger techi looked a little uncomfortable in the chapel.

"Your boy gave me a bit of a pep talk earlier."

"Oh?"

"Quite." Malcolm smiled. "He has a sensible head on those shoulders when he chooses."

"Tell Catherine that." Harry chuckled. He could already see his children beginning to bicker between themselves as Charlie waved to anyone who would pay him any attention.

"You should." Harry shook his head. Even now Malcolm was giving him advice on fatherhood. He knew his relationship with Catherine and Graham was better than it had ever been but he still had the strangest feeling it could be ripped away from him at any second.

"Nico called Ruth Mum." Harry sighed as Malcolm's jaw dropped open.

"When?"

"This morning."

"Oh."

"Quite." Harry sighed.

"Do you mind that?" Malcolm walked alongside Harry as they made their way to the front of the chapel.

"No. I was surprised. I just don't know how she took it. I haven't spoken to her since we left this morning."

"Harry, she will love it. She always thought of that boy as her own." Malcolm watched as Harry nodded. "You, however look a little green."

"Which is entirely your fault Harry Pearce." Malcolm looked out over the congregation, deeply saddened by the fact his mother was not there. She was still in the nursing home. Now her Alzheimers was so advanced she didn't remember who Malcolm was.

"How so?" Harry chuckled.

"Dutch courage you said." Malcolm sighed. "Following the whiskey last night I think the scotch at lunchtime may have been a mistake. I best avoid anymore over the next few days."

"Good plan." Harry smiled as the congregation stood up as the wedding march began. This was it. There was no way Malcolm could go back now. The entire congregation stared as Sarah, accompanied by Ruth and Ellen began making their way towards the alter as the priest stood in front of the chapel.

"DEARLY BELOVED, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of." Ruth glanced at Harry as they both realsed they had been holding their breath.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Nothing can go wrong now. Can it? Please review.


	9. Thicker than Water?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spooks. Thanks for the reviews. Yup littlemissruth I have an idea for when I finish this. Not sure how it will work out yet.**

**Thicker than Water?**

The vicar continued to read the marriage service as Harry glanced back at the congregation. He knew Ruth had done the same thing moments before. Only now he knew why. His gut instinct was right. There was something wrong. He didn't know what but the atmosphere in the pretty little Methodist chapel felt wrong. Ruth nodded, as if reading his mind. He couldn't help but smile. The truth was she probably was.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Adam leant forward in his seat as Carrie stared ahead, watching Malcolm and Sarah listen to the vicar as they prepared to take their vows. Wes and Nico sat next to her, both bored. It was only when she heard Adam whisper to Zaf that she realised something was wrong.

"Adam?"

"I wont be long." He kissed her cheek before following Zaf out of the chapel.

"If there are any persons here present." The vicar addressed the congregation as the door to the chapel closed loudly. "Know of any lawful impediment why Malcolm and Sarah may not be joined in Holy Matromony speak now or forever hold their peace."

Harry could sense Malcolm was holding his breath and had to stop himself from physically jumping when the door closed. Sarah smiled slightly as Malcolm met her gaze. Ruth smiled slightly as Harry glanced at the back of the chapel as two of his team slipped out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright mate?" Adam addressed the older man as Zaf took his arm and led him away from the door.

"Get off me!" Rhys almost screamed in anger.

"Listen." Zaf pushed him away. "By the time we get back in there Malcolm and Sarah will have signed the Register. Nothing you can do about it."

"We don't want any trouble." Adam smiled his best charm smile.

"She is my sister." Rhys stated. "She will do as she is told!"

"Look mate" Adam started. "The last time I checked Sarah was a grown woman and more than capable of making her own choices. She wants to be with him. If you don't like it then that's your problem."

"You have no idea." Rhys spat.

"You are right there." Zaf smiled. "I've got two sisters. One older one younger. Can't imagine how I'd feel if they were marrying someone I hated but I'd respect them enough to let them live their own lives."

"Sarah has been brainwashed! You have all convinced her that she wants this!" Rhys stepped towards Zaf as he raised an eyebrow.

"Can you believe this?" Zaf turned to Adam.

"No." Adam remained dangerously calm.

"You really do not think alot of your sister, do you? From what I know of her she is bright, intelligent and more than able to make her own choices in life. The fact she has chosen to be with Malcolm is her decision riles you. He's a good bloke. She's happy. If you were any kind of brother you'd respect that." Zaf stepped towards Rhys as he spoke.

"My daughter is in there. My Ellen!"

"Yeah, nice kid." Adam answered. "Sarah's bridesmaid."

"I wont have her there. I want her back out here where she belongs." Rhys narrowed his eyes.

"Go away, leave them in peace. You are not wanted here. Not in this state. For God's sake man. I can smell the booze from here. Go and sober up." Zaf stepped back towards the chapel as Adam glared at him. Rhys swore and pointed at the two men.

"I know who you are! You have not heard the end of this!" His welsh accent slurred by alcohol was almost drowned out by the traffic. Adam shook his head slightly as Zaf walked back into the chapel.

"Go home." Adam spoke calmly. "Go home."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carrie glanced up as Adam took his seat next to her. Wes looked along the aisle as his father shrugged. Zaf took his seat next to Zoe and Emma as the little girl whispered she was bored.

"Me too." Zaf smiled at her as Zoe rolled her eyes..

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The George had been decorated the moment the bar had closed that morning. The landlord was used to the small group of office workers from down the road taking over the room. Neil didn't mind. He liked them all and they paid on time and left the place relatively damage free. The small function room had been decorated by Tariq and Dimitri but as Beth looked at the huge banner Dimitri had hung over the small stage at the far end of the room.

"What?" Tariq looked at her as they hurridly tried to get the room ready. She shook her head.

"That banner."

"Yeah." Tariq smiled. "I know, it's good isn't it?" Tariq folded his arms and looked at the banner proudly.

"Yeah." Beth nodded as Dimitri walked towards them. "But?"

"But what?" Dimitri rested a hand on her shoulder as she turned to face him.

"No, it's fine." She smiled.

"Beth?"

"The banner. It's lovely."

"Bailey. Spill!" Tariq laughed as he watched the couple bicker in front of them.

"It's not straight." She pointed to the lopsided banner. "I know I had a knock on the head but that is not straight."

"What?" Tariq spun round and faced at it.

"I'm right." Beth smiled.

"No way." Tariq laughed. "They'll be here in five minutes!"

"It is." She smiled as Dimitri wrapped his arms around her waist. "We left the service early for this?"

"Correction." Tariq began climbing on the table as Dimitri walked towards him. "I left the service early. You pair barely showed your face. Why were you so late?" Beth blushed scarlet as she remembered why her and Dimitri had barely stayed at the chapel.

"No reason." Dimitri smiled. "Just sort that banner out."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The late Spring sunshine bathed the small church yard as the married couple left the chapel. Sarah couldn't stop smiling as she watched her niece and friend spill out over the church yard. Malcolm held her hand tightly as Wes took a picture of them leaving the chapel.

"Wes!" Adam called as he shrugged and put the camera away.

"That'll be on Facebook by tonight." Wes teased.

"No Wes." Adam raised an eyebrow as Malcolm visibly paled.

"As if!" Wes shook his head. "I'll just show Molls later." Adam watched as Carrie shook her head.

"You two, get in the car." She ushered both Carter men towards the car. "And you can show your Gran that photo too. She's coming down from Blackpool on Friday."

"Is she?" Adam almost spun on his heel.

"I did tell you." Carrie lied smoothly as Adam raised his eyebrow. He was aware Ruth and Ellen were watching and laughing as Carrie almost bundled him into the car. At five months pregnant she was not going to be messed about.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The wedding reception was everything Sarah had wanted it to be. Dimitri had borrowed the DJ equipment from the same friend that had lent them to him at Christmas. He was sat at the DJ decks as Beth leant against the speakers chatting happily. Her crutches had been abandoned as she sat watching her friends and colleagues dancing and drinking around her. Harry was at the bar with Graham and Catherine while Ros and Lucas sat in the corner. Amy was playing with Emma while the boys giggled and laughed in the corner. Ruth walked up to Malcolm as the guests all began dancing and drinking.

"Ruth." Malcolm smiled as she approached him.

"Congratulations." She smiled as he hugged her.

"Thank you."

"I told you it would be fine." Ruth hugged him back.

"Thank you." Malcolm repeated "For everything. If it wasn't for you." He sighed.

"Nonsense. You'd have found away without my meddling." Ruth stepped back.

"I very much doubt it Ruth." Malcolm answered as Harry approached them.

"Catherine has taken Charlie and the boys home. Graham has gone with her. Something about having to call Teresa." He handed Malcolm a drink as Ruth realised her husband had been drinking slightly more than she thought he had been.

"Harry, are you alright?" She watched as he stood up straight.

"Yes. I'm fine."

"You're drunk."

"Nooo." Harry shook his head. "I was just having a drink with Lucas and the boys. Thats all."

"I see." Ruth raised an eyebrow. She knew she would be the one driving home. There was no way she was letting him near a car after the last few days. She knew they had all been drinking more than they had for a while.

"Have you made things right with Zoe yet? With Zaf?" Malcolm changed the subject as Ruth sighed.

"No." She looked at the floor. "But I will."

"Good." Malcolm replied as Dimitri stopped the music.

"Hello." He began as the guests all fall quiet. "I think it's about time we welcomed the bride and groom on to the dance floor for the first dance." He watched as Malcolm glowed red. The mild mannered technical officer hated anyone watching him. It was only when he felt Sarah take his hand that he began to relax. Dimitri glanced at Beth as she rested her head against the loud speaker. The music began as the remaining spooks began clapping and laughing as Snow Patrol's 'Chasing Cars' could be heard over the speakers. Dimitri shugged his shoulders as Beth frowned.

"Snow Patrol? Those two?" She met Dimitri's gaze as he smiled cheekily.

"Yeah. Well they didn't choose it."

Beth shook her head as she and laughed as she watched the couple dance in front of them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hi." Ruth watched as Zaf looked up. Lucas drank the rest of his pint before standing.

"It's ok." Zaf addressed Lucas.

"Better see where Ros has got to. I made a bet with Tariq I could get her to dance tonight." He smiled at Ruth as he walked towards where Carrie, Adam and Ros were talking. Amy was now asleep in Ros' arms as Lucas reached them. Ros glanced across to where Ruth stood awkwardly next to Zaf.

"Oh God." Ros watched as the two best friends sat down. "That doesn't look good." She checked her phone as it bleeped. Amy wriggled slightly as she passed her to Lucas.

"What is it?"

"I have to talk to Harry. Today of all bloody days." She marched towards the Section Chief who was now looking very disgruntled as he stared at his own phone.

"Ros."

"I know." She barked. "Bloody CO19!"

"Towers is going to have a field day." Harry put his phone back in his pocket. "Ruth?"

"Busy" Ros nodded towards where Ruth and Zaf were sat talking quietly.

"We should leave them to it." Harry sighed as Carrie instinctively began rounding up the children. It was becomming obvious that the guests from Section D were going to have to leave the wedding reception earlier than any of them wanted to.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I didn't mean any harm." Zaf sighed. "I hate this."

"I know." Ruth nodded. "You know how much I hated everyone talking about me in those days. I just couldn't deal with it."

"Yeah." Zaf didn't have the strength to argue with her.

"But I know you." Ruth smiled. "Why couldn't you have been my step brother, you idiot?" She watched as he looked on at her in shock.

"What?"

"I read the book. I never realised."

"You actually read it? All of it?" Zaf had never been more embarrassed in his life.

"I did." Ruth smiled shyly.

"Right."

"I never thought it affected you and the others the way it did. Me leaving I mean."

"Jo was devasted." Zaf sighed. He remembered how Jo had initially believed the lie. That Ruth had committed suicide by jumping in the Thames. He had been drunk one night and guiltridden. It was then he had told his flat mate the truth. Ruth stared at her hands. She knew how guilty Adam and Zaf had felt. She could still remember Adam's words on the Grid the day before._ "It was never intended to hurt you. Zaf's a bit of a prat but he'd never hurt you."_

_"_I am sorry Zaf. You were right, from the first page in that book. I just wish I had been brave enough to do actually do something about it at the time. I think that was what surprised me the most. Everyone saw what I couldn't and I am an analyst." Ruth shrugged her shoulders as Zaf laughed.

"Mates then?"

"Of course." Ruth smiled as Zaf pulled her into a hug.

Both mobiles began to bleep as Zaf rolled his eyes. "Redflash. CO19 have got themselves into trouble."

"Perfect timing as ever." Ruth replied as she looked across to where the others were saying their goodbyes to the happy couple.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry sat at his desk as Ros relayed reports from the scene. The woman they had been following for days was currently laying dead on the pavement as Special Branch and CO19 stormed an unassuming B&B in Hackney. He was not happy. Harrington had been the only link to what seemed to be a black op and the European Union conference due to start in Cardiff.

"She was in the wrong place at the wrong time." Ros muttered angrily as she walked towards the police man guarding the scene. She was still wearing her outfit from the wedding. Her mood substantially worse as the high heels crushed her feet. She had never intended on wearing them for so long.

"And how likely is that?" Harry barked in to the comms. The start of a hangover beginning behind his eyes. Ruth shook her head slightly as Tariq passed her a piece of paper.

"About as likely as Erin getting my job."

"Exactly." Harry smiled. He was determined that if Erin and Callum did join the section as the DG desperately wanted them too both would have to earn their place there, the same as everyone else had. There was no way Erin was getting Ros' job. Even if she left there were several other people he would consider before she was anywhere near the top of the list.

"What's the situation now?"

"One dead." Ros stated as a matter of a fact as she glared at the body covered by the white plastic sheet. "Two unaccounted for. Three men currently under arrest."

"Shooter?" Ruth spoke. She was worried about her friends who had left the wedding reception and headed straight to the scene.

"Male, still at large." Ros answered. "Lucas is talking to the police. Seems the shooter is known to them."

"This gets better and better." Harry barked. His hangover gradually getting worse.

"Harry." Zoe emerged from the kitchen, holding her mobile in her hand.

"NOT NOW!" Harry barked. Zoe sighed. Ruth shrugged her shoulders.

"Harry! It's Ellen."

"Sarah's niece." Ruth suddenly gave Zoe her individed attention.

"Well?" Harry looked at Zoe. The field officer was now more subdued than he ha dever seen her. "What is it?"

"She's at the hospital with Malcolm. Your phone is off, she's been trying to ring you."

"What?" Harry seemed incapable of sentances consisiting of more than one word. Tariq and Ruth exchanged glances.

"Malcolm has been shot. Sarah is missing. The shoot out in Hackney seems to have been caused by the men who tried to kill Malcolm escaping. Hackney isn't that far away, even with our luck two gunmen on the loose in Central London seems unlikely." Ruth got to her feet and grabbed her coat. Ros could be heard swearing over the comms.

"Tariq, get the CCTV footage surrounding the pub."

"She wasn't taken from the George." Zoe yelled. She was desperate for someone, anyone to listen to her. "They had gone home. Sarah was taken from her house. Ellen found Malcolm when she dropped by because Sarah had left her phone at the reception."

"Ruth." Harry almost barked as she reached the Pods. Ruth turned and stared at her husband.

"I have to go." Ruth watched as Harry opened his mouth. Whatever was said was drowned out before she could hear it as the Pods closed around her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Thanks for all the reviews. Please review :D


	10. Friend in Need?

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Spooks**

**Friend in Need?**

Ruth couldn't help the pit of anxiety building in her stomach as she reached the overcrowded A&E waiting room. She knew Harry didn't want her to leave the Grid. There was very little she could do about that. All she knew was Malcolm was badly hurt and Sarah was missing. That was what mattered most. The assasination of the woman they were following could wait. There was nothing she could do about that until she had spoke to Ros and the others anyway. Here she could be of some use.

"Excuse me." She approached the harrassed looking triage nurse who looked up and smiled.

"Can I help?"

"I'm looking for Malcolm Wynn-Jones. He was brought in a little while ago."

"Ah." The nurse smiled sympathetically as Ruth stared at him.

"Is he ok?"

"Ruth?" She turned as she heard her name. The A&E consultant that had patched up more of Section D than she had ever thought possibly was stood behind her. "Are you here for Malcolm?"

"Yes." Ruth bit her bottom lip as she looked up at the much taller man.

"Mr Barret?" The nurse started. "I haven't established her relationship to the patient yet."

"That's ok Sean. I know Mrs Pearce. She's Mr Wynn-Jones cousin. Isn't that right Ruth?" He smiled as she nodded.

"Yes, that's right." Ruth wondered briefly how the doctor could lie so smoothly.

"Ellen is in the family room. Come on." He smiled slightly as Ruth followed him. He still hadn't told her what had happened to Malcolm and she was beginning to fear the worst.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This just gets better and better." Lucas closed his eyes as the heaven's opened. A downpour was the last thing he needed. The team in the field had heard Malcolm had been shot and Sarah abducted, but they knew nothing else.

"Makes our wedding day look normal." Ros deadpanned as Lucas nodded. For a moment the sight of Ros laying on her back in the Registry Office with blood cascading from her hairline sprang to his mind. As if sensing what was going through his mind Ros touched his arm."We'll find her."

"Yeah. Look that idiot from CO19 says the dead woman was caught in the crossfire."

"Ultimate Karma considering the reason why we think she was in the UK" Ros stepped away from Lucas as she saw the police inspector approach. She couldn't help but smile as she heard him mutter something about bloody spooks.

"You in charge?" The wiry man with grey hair approched Lucas. He narrowed his eyes as Ros turned to him.

"Section Chief Myers." Ros spoke calmly as Lucas smirked. He knew the police man was going to live to realise his mistake any second now. "You the man that ordered the shooting? If not I want the statement and the reason a suspect in an Anti Terrorism investigation was shot before we could find out where the planned attack is due to take place." Ros smiled sweetly as the policeman visibly paled in front of her.

"I, well that is."

"It's ok." Ros stared at him as her hair blew around her face. "It's not me you have to answer to."

"Well then who?"

"The Chief of police. Along with my bosses."

"Who's that then?" The policeman stood straighter as Ros and Lucas exchanged glances.

"I think you may have heard the names. Shall I send your regards to Sir Harry Pearce and the Home Secretary?" Ros watched as Lucas stepped nearer to her.

"Well that is, I mean."

"I don't really care what you mean. Just keep out of my way and let my team try to salvage something from your incompetance." Ros and walked towards where Adam and Zaf were talking to an older woman.

"Bloody Hell." The policeman shook his head. "Is she always like that?"

"No." Lucas smiled slightly as he thought about his wife. "Some times she can be really tough."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry stared at his phone, almost willing it to ring. He had no idea what condition his friend was in. Only that paramedics had taken him to A&E following a gunshot wound to the abdomen. For a moment he remembered the way Ruth had been after Samantha Caulfield had shot her. The way he had returned to Thames House to see her laying in Malcolm's arms. He hoped Malcolm had been found quickly and hadn't been alone for too long.

"Yes!" He barked as he answered the phone.

"Harry?" Adam spoke calmly.

"What?"

"Harrington is dead. Body was found with two fake passports on her. One in the name of Lucy Smith. The gunman fits the description of Rhys Hughes." Adam stated.

"Sarah's brother."

"Yeah." Adam closed his eyes. "He turned up at the chapel. Zaf and I made it clear to him that we didn't think his presence would be appreciated there. He was drunk."

"Find him and we may find Sarah."

"That's what I was thinking. Can Ruth go through the databases, see what there is on Lucy Smith or any other aliases this woman may be using?"

"I shall ask her when I see her."

"Where is she?" Adam was immediately worried.

"Hospital I think."

"With Malcolm, right. Any news?"

"No." Harry hung up the phone before Adam could answer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth hated hospitals. She had since she had visited her dying father in one as a child. Only then she hadn't realised her father was actually dying. Now as she sat next to Ellen she realised how much she hated everything about them.

"I think it was Dad." Ellen's soft Cardiff accent washed over her.

"Why?"

"He said if I went to the wedding I'd regret it. That there were consequences to every action."

"Would he resort to violence?" Ruth watched as Sarah ran a hand through her blonde hair.

"You don't know Dad. He gets what he wants. As simple as that." Ellen rested her head in her hands as Ruth frowned.

"Ellen?" Ruth paused.

"It's him Ruth. I know it is. Auntie Sarah and Mum have been afraid of him for years. I know Auntie Sarah wanted to come back to London when she got out but he wouldn't have it. She'd lost everything so she came home. She was never happy in Cardiff. I think she missed her life before she went to prison." Ellen was exhausted.

"You really believe he could shoot Malcolm? Abduct Sarah?"

"He said he would" She finally looked at Ruth. "Dad isn't the quiet little business man everyone thinks he is. If he wants to hurt someone he will. I'm lucky he hasn't dragged me back to Wales kicking and screaming."

"Really?" Ruth was amazed. She knew Harry had called the man a bully but she had no idea that it extended as far as his family.

"What my dad wants he usually gets. Whatever the costs." Ruth squeezed her hand.

"Not this time Ellen. I promise you that." Ruth stared at the younger woman. Ellen couldn't help but believe her. Both women sat in silence for a moment before the door to the Relatives Room opened.

"Hi." The doctor stood in the doorway.

"Mike?" Ruth looked up as the consultant sat down.

"Ruth, I know what you people do for a living but it's time someone got in contact with Malcolm's family. His mother, any siblings etc."

"We are trying to find his wife." Ellen snapped as Mike nodded.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"What has happened to my uncle?" Ellen asked. Ruth was almost afraid to hear the answer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry stared at the half empty Grid, knowing that Ruth would be at the hospital. Her and Ros had always been close to the mild mannered technical officer. The fact that he was in hospital for the third time in as many years was worrying. So far Malcolm had proved to be braver than many of the field officers. Everyone knew Zaf was only alive because Malcolm had got between him, Adam and an exploding car not so long ago. He shook his head and looked up as he realised Beth Bailey was back on the Grid for the first time in weeks.

"Beth. My office." He barked from the doorway as she rolled her eyes at Tariq.

"Harry." She smiled slightly as she took her time reaching the office doorway. Harry bit back the anger he felt at Andrew Lawrence as he saw her struggled to negotiate her crutches through the desks and chairs that cluttered the Grid.

"You are supposed to be on sick leave."

"Have I been decommissioned yet?"

"No Beth." Harry answered honestly. "Of course not."

"Then I want to come back to work."

"Beth you are a field officer. You can barely walk let alone run around London."

"I know." She looked at the floor as she spoke. "But there is stuff I can do. I am not totally useless. Ruth told me there was a girl who worked here once. Before I came. Sam. I could do her job." Beth kept her eyes on the ground.

"No Beth." Harry touched her arm. "No you are not being a glorified filing clerk. You are too valuable in the field for that. For the record you are not decommissioned. You are on leave until the injuries are healed sufficently to have you back at the job I employed you for."

Harry watched as she nodded once. Her face was totally impassive. For a moment he could see why she had survived so long in the private sector. Everyone knew she had worked in some of the most dangerous arenas in the world. MI5 had seemed like the safer option until she had ended up fighting for her life.

"OK." She smiled slightly. "Until then. Because I am going to come back Harry. I am."

"I don't doubt it." He couldn't help but smile. For a moment she reminded him of Catherine when she was learning to ride her bike as a very little girl. Beth had the same determination.

"But I am coming back now."

"I'll have to see what Tring says about that."

"Harry. Let me help. If you think I haven't coped well then send me to Tring." Beth watched as Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Ask Tariq to search the CCTV area surrounding the area where Malcolm and Sarah live. Get a driver to take you to the hospital. Stay with Ellen and Malcolm and tell Ruth to get back here."

"Yes Sir." Beth smiled.

"Oh and Miss Bailey."

"Yes." Beth couldn't help but feel she had won one of the many battles she knew she was going to face.

"Ensure there is police guard with Malcolm at all times. I am not having anyone else on this team hurt. Your job is to look after Ellen Hughes. Do you understand?" Harry knew Ellen probably didn't really need looking after but he could appreciate Beth's feeling of needing to be back on the team again. He couldn't help but smile as he saw her blonde bobbed head nod as she left the room.

"So, we have one dead terrorist, three men under arrest and a gunman who has so far managed to elude CO19 aswell as half the Met and about five spooks. Correct me if I have missed anything." Ros marched towards the car as Lucas and Adam exchanged glances.

"No, you haven't." Lucas answered as he headed for the driver's door.

"What about Zaf and Dimitri?" Adam asked.

"I sent them to Malcolm's place, just incase the police were as incompetant with processing a crime scene as these are at detaining a gunman." Ros snapped, just loud enough for the police officers a few feet away to hear. Adam rolled his eyes as he saw the sly smile on Ros' face.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"What a mess." Dimitri shook his head as he flashed his badge and his best charm smile to the police officer standing guard outside the house.

"Yeah." Zaf shook his head.

"What gets me is, why Malcolm? Why would anyone want to hurt him?" Dimitri turned to his colleague as they walked through the door.

"Why would anyone want to hurt Colin? Beth? Jo?" Zaf shook his head as the words from Jo's file sprung to mind.

"Colin? Jo?" Dimitri stepped over the large blood stain on the carpet.

"Before you joined. Two of the kindest, funniest people you would ever meet. Jo could be a little dense but she had a heart of gold. Colin was murdered. You heard what happened to Jo." He watched as Dimitri nodded, suddenly realising what he was talking about.

"I think there was a compliment in there somewhere." Zaf heard as he walked into the room. The unmistakable scent of Jo's perfume filled the room. Dimitri walked over to where a young SOCO officer was taking finger prints from the doorframe. There was no indication he had realised anything in the air was different. Zaf closed his eyes for a moment.

"Jo."

"I don't have long. Stop all this crap with Zoe. You know she is the one. Call the hospital. Just do something for me. Check on Malcolm and watch out for Harry." Jo stared at him.

"Harry?"

"Just check on Malcolm and make sure Harry is ok. For Ruth's sake." Jo bit her bottom lip.

"Dim? I think I'll just call the Grid." He stepped away from the sofa as he sensed Jo leaving.

"Thanks." She whispered. For a moment he was certain he felt her kiss him on the cheek but he knew there was no way that could happen. Jo was dead. But for some reason she still seemed to be the one that made him see what was going on in front of him. He pressed the speed dial for Ruth's desk, hoping she was not going to think he was going insane.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"But he will be alright?" Ruth stared at the A&E Consultant as he sighed.

"Ruth, the bullet went into his chest. An inch either way and his aorta would have been ruptured. As it is he has a punctured lung and a tear in his trachea."

"Oh God." Ellen knew nothing of medicine but she knew that everything the doctor said sounded serious.

"And?" Ruth prompted.

"And he is incredibly lucky to have made it through surgery." Mike smiled.

"Thank you." Ruth sighed. "Thank you so much." Mike smiled. It made a change to be able to give some good news.

"He's still very poorly." Mike stated.

"But he made it through surgery." The occupants of the room looked up to see Beth in the doorway.

"Beth?"

"Sorry Ruth, Harry needs you. On the Grid I mean."

Ruth smiled slightly before she stood and said her goodbyes before leaving the room. Something told her that despite the murder of their chief suspect the case was far from over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Really not sure about this chapter. More fluff next time. Where on earth is Sarah? Why is Jo warning Zaf about Harry? will Ruth get back to the Grid in time? More soon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer I do not own Spooks, extremely small cross over with New Tricks. Mainly because I just saw an advert on TV where the main character on New Tricks moans about "bloody Spooks!" I don't own New Tricks either :(**

**Eyes Only?**

Ruth huffed as the Pods took forever to allow her to enter the Grid. She had rushed back from the hospital and was keen to find out why Beth had been sent to stay with Ellen. As she looked around the Grid she realised that Tariq was the only member of the team there. That in itself was unusual. He was almost always the first person to be heading for the door given half a chance. She threw her navy cardigan over the back of her chair as she subconsciously glanced at the drawn blinds of Harry's office.

"Hi." Tariq barely looked up as he continued looking at the computer in front of him.

"Hi." Ruth turned her own computer on. "Any news?"

"I was just going to ask you that." Tariq frowned as he looked at the screen.

"Malcolm made it through the surgery. He's in intensive care."

"Thank God." Tariq sighed.

"Where's everyone gone?"

"You just missed Ros and Harry. They went to Whitehall. Adam and Zoe have gone to the Israeli Embassy and Zaf and Dimitri are at Malcolm's house. Lucas had to meet an asset."

"Zoe has gone to the Embassy." Ruth raised an eyebrow. The diplomat currently acting as the head of Israeli intelligence in the UK was notoriously fastidious and while he knew Adam from his time as Section Chief he had never met Zoe. Yusef only ever worked with and gave information to people he liked the look of. Ros had won him over in seconds, much to Harry's surprise. Ruth just hoped Zoe would be able to do the same but somehow she doubted it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is he always that difficult?" Zoe huffed as Adam nodded.

"That's Yusef. One of the highest ranking intelligence officers Mossad ever had. He has forgotten more about the intelligence game than you have ever learnt." Adam had run into Yusef more than once.

"But."

"He's a middle aged, over weight sexist pig but he has information we need. You shouldn't let him get to you." Adam shoved his hands in his pockets as they walked past the reception area. "We may not like them and we might not do things they do but they can be useful sources of information. Sometimes we just have to play the game."

"I do know that Adam."

"Really." He looked at her as she rolled her eyes. "And what is it with Ros bloody Myers?"

"Ros? Yusef likes her. I dunno, maybe he has a thing for blondes. Maybe she is just bloody amazing at her job." Adam walked back out into the late Spring sunshine as Zoe seethed quietly next to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah was cold. The dark seemed to permeate her bones as she lay in the boot of the now stationary car she knew the only way she was going to get back home, back to Malcolm was if she could work out where she was and be able to fight if needed. She tried to stretch in the confined space knowing that her older brother would not be expecting her to fight back. To him she had always been the quiet, studious one but almost a decade in prison for something she hadn't done had made her tougher than she had ever had to be before. Rhys was not going to be able to deal with that. She had changed. It seemed only Malcolm had appreciated that. Her blood run cold as she thought about the last images she had of her husband.

"Wait for me, cariad." She whispered as she began to try to think of a plan. She had been out of the service for almost a decade but the training was still in her psychi. She was determined to go home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, that was useful." Ros snapped as Harry smiled slightly.

"Bueracracy is a wonderful thing." Harry marched along next to her. Ros' heels the only sound on the polished marble floor. He paused as he pulled his mobile phone from his jacket pocket. Ros paused, the look on Harry's face instantly put her on alert. He was difficult to read at the best of times but now his demour was easier to read than ever.

"Thank you Beth." He hung up.

"Harry?"

"Malcolm's alive. Just. Made it through theatre." Harry watched as a smile slowly crept across her face.

"Good. Now, we just have to find out what Harrington was playing at, was it really Rhys who put a bullet in her and find Sarah. I am not giving up on her." Ros watched as Harry nodded.

"Back to the Grid."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth was beginning to wonder why Harry and Ros were taking so long at Whitehall. Adam and Zoe had been back from the Israeli Embassy for a little under an hour, while Lucas had spent the time since he had got back going through information his contact in Special Branch and UCOS had supplied him with. He had to admit the aging policeman he had befriended was as meticulous as Malcolm but ever so slightly more obsessed.

"Lucas?" Adam crossed the room and placed a coffee on his friend's desk.

"I don't like this."

"What?"

"In 1991 Sarah Hughes was an intel analyst for Section K. Well liked, good at her job. Shy but had a small circle of very close friends. Friends that included Colin Wells and Malcolm Wynn-Jones." Lucas pushed the file Brian had given him across the desk.

"You got this from that police unit?"

"Yeah, well they interfere in enough of our cases. About time I pulled a favour. Anyway they were asked to reopen the murder Sarah was sent to jail for. Now think about it. A sane, stable woman with a good job, boyfriend and friends. Does that sound like the kind of woman that would commit murder?"

"We know Sarah was set up." Adam watched as Lucas nodded.

"We always assumed it was Tessa that dug the pit for Sarah to fall in. I mean the body was found on the Sunday, Sarah was on trial by the end of the following week. Too fast for anyone to find the truth. We always assumed that Sarah took the fall because Tess was dirty."

"But." Adam watched as Lucas smiled slightly. "I am sensing a but, here."

"Yeah." Lucas turned the page over. "Look at the photograph on the bottom. Recognise anyone?"

"Tessa Phillips." Adam watched as Ruth looked over his shoulder at the photograph.

"Oh. My. God." She reached over and picked up the photo as Ros and Harry returned to the Grid.

"What?" Lucas and Adam followed her to her workstation where the computer was running the Facial Recognition Programme and the CCTV from the street outside the George.

"Oh." Tariq nodded as he saw immediately what Ruth was getting at.

"Someone please enlighten me." Harry announced as he walked towards the rest of the team. Ros raised an eyebrow as Zoe turned her head. She still wasn't sure what Zoe's problem with her was. She hadn't taken the time to care.

"Tessa was definately involved. The police are reopening Sarah's case."

"She served her time. The case is closed. As far as the law is concerned Sarah is still a murderer." Ros pointed out as Ros winced.

"New evidence apparently." Lucas replied. Ros turned her attention back to the screen in front of her.

"That man in the photograph, kissing Tessa." Ruth handed the photo back to Lucas. "Is him." She pointed to the screen.

"Rhys always blamed us for Sarah going to prison." Harry stated. "Seems he should have been blaming himself."

"Yeah." Tariq nodded.

"The man in the photograph with Tessa. The man with his hands all over her? That's Rhys. He's done this before. Murder and kidnapping. He has form but he blamed it on his sister and it seems his girlfriend there helped him." Ruth watched as Harry closed his eyes.

"We should have seen it."

"No, Harry. Tessa knew what she was doing. Sarah was framed to keep her relationship with a married man who just happened to me a kidnapper and a murderer a secret. We never would have found it if Lucas hadn't gone to his contact." Ruth touched Harry's hand. She knew he felt guilty for not being able to help Sarah and Malcolm all those years ago. That he hadn't been allowed to help Ruth when she was in the same situation.

"Find him." Harry barked at the team. "Rhys Hughes is now wanted under the Anti Terrorism Act."

"How?"

"He killed Harrington and has attacked Malcolm. He also seems to have a very murky past, he shot Malcolm to get to his sister. He shot Harrington intentionally. There was no way killing that woman was a random act." Ros watched as Ruth closed her eyes.

"Ellen said he had a tendancy towards violence."

"More than a tendancy I'd say. Tariq, find everything you can on this man. I want to know every detail of his life. I want to know him better than his own mother." Ros watched as Tariq mock saluted her.

"Ruth, get into the old files. Find out how he got involved with Tessa bloody Phillips. That woman seems to want to haunt us. Find out what links he has to Harrington. What the hell she was doing with multiple fake passports and what she was planning to do with them."

"Fine."

"Adam, Dimitri." Both men looked up. "He isn't working alone. Ellen said her father travelled for work when she was a little girl. When and where she can't remember."

"But her mother might?"

"Exactly." Ros folded her arms. "I am going to speak to his wife."

"She's still in Cardiff." Zoe pipped up.

"Yes and I believe we still have road links with the Principality." Ros watched as Adam smirked. "Track down the other people involved in this. Harrington was there for a reason. She had to be meeting someone. Find out who. We've been on the back foot too long."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Malcolm was aware of the intense light around him but it seemed too much effort to open his eyes. He was exhausted. Everything ached and he desperately wanted to go back to sleep. The rhythmic beeping of the machines around him threatened to lull him back to sleep until he realised someone was holding his hand.

"Sarah?" He whispered as Beth shook her head.

"No, just me." She squeezed his hand. "Just me. We will find her. We will."

It was then the horror of what happened came back to him. Sarah was gone. It was happening again. Her brother had ripped them apart again. He closed his eyes as fought the memories that were overwhelming him.

"Beth?"

"Yes."

"He's going to kill her."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N is Malcolm right? Please stay with this. Next chapter is very fluffy. More H/R than we have seen for a few chapters and the kids will be back. Ros has to go to Wales too and can Zaf and Zoe put things back together? Can Sarah help herself?


	12. Return to Innocence

**Disclaimer I still don't own Spooks.**

**A Woman Scorned?**

"Tessa bloody Phillips." Ruth muttered as she rinsed her mug under the sink. There weren't that many people left on the Grid that remembered the former spook, but Ruth had seen the destruction caused by the woman more than once. She hated the woman more than she thought possible. It seemed Tessa had form for setting people up, for ruining people's lives. Ruth shook her head in anger as she remembered her friend fleeing from Syria with Adam and the others before the now infamous Inquiry.

"First Sarah then Yasmin. How many more? You hateful woman." Ruth muttered as she felt Harry snake his arms around her as he kissed her neck.

"Ruth." He kissed her again as she relaxed in his arms. "Ros is headed to Cardiff with Zaf. Maybe Rhys' wife can shed some light on all this."

"I hope so." Ruth closed her eyes as she felt his breath on her skin. "God I hope we find Sarah."

"Dimitri and Adam are chasing a lead."

"Graham called." Ruth felt him tense as she turned in his arms. "He's fine. Just wanted to know what was happening with Malcolm before he heads to the hospital. Nico is with Catherine. I have to start remembering to call him Nick." She smiled as Harry kissed the top of her head.

"Ruth?"

"Umm"

"Are you ok? I mean, really?"

"No. I am worried sick." Ruth met his eye. "You know that. And it isn't just Malcolm and Sarah that are worrying me."

"What else?" Harry was immediately on alert. For a moment a dozen possibilities ran through his mind.

"You."

"Me?"

"Harry, Malcolm is your oldest friend." Ruth touched his face as his eyes closed. "That has to affect you. I know you haven't slept since the wedding. It's been three days. You know as well as I do the odds of a happy ending. I know that is weighing heavily on your mind. It is mine."

"Ruth, I am ok. I am fine."

"Just please, please promise me you wont bottle things up. That you won't shut me out." Ruth watched as he opened his eyes.

"As long as I'm with you." He kissed her briefly on the lips. "I know I am fine. As long as I know you are with me."

"Always." She kissed him as he tightened his hold on her waist. Both sprang apart as Harry's pager sprang into life.

"No peace for the wicked." Harry smiled sadly as Ruth nodded before following him back out onto the Grid. She didn't like to mention how pale he looked, or the fact she knew he had missed his last medical. It would only cause an argument she'd rather not have. Especially since her and Ros had ducked out of attending theirs.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros left the M4 and headed towards Cardiff as Zaf looked out the window. It was the second time in as many weeks that they had been in Wales. He didn't mind really but he wanted to be in London looking for Sarah.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Zaf turned to Ros as she smiled slightly. He knew when his friend was planning something.

"The usual way."

"Good cop/bad cop?" Zaf smiled.

"What can I say? I'm just a traditional girl at heart." Ros watched as Zaf shook his head.

"What makes you think his wife knows anything?"

"Even if she doesn't know about the set up I think she knows or at least suspects about the affair. Him and Tessa was a while ago but I bet there's been more. Ruth said she had been told Sarah and his wife were afraid of him. Why would that be?" Ros dug her foot on the brake as she spotted a speed camera.

"Violent?"

"Yeah, but what else? What else would he have to hold her there?"

"Women stay with violent men. I'll never understand it but they do. Some for decades but that's not for us to judge. Even the most capable women stay in bad relationships. Some men too." They both knew he was referring to Zoe and Ruth. She glanced down at her wrist and the angry red scar that edged up from under her wrist watch. The souvineer of her relationship with Jack Colville when she was too young to know any better.

"Everyone has their reasons. I want to know what her's are." Ros turned off the motorway as the sign for Cardiff came into view.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Out." The boot opened as Sarah lay still. Her red hair plastered to the side of her face and her white blouse covered in Malcolm's blood. She didn't move. Instead she laid there, as still as a corpse as her brother shouted at her.

"Out." The voice repeated as he grabbed her shoulder. She let herself be lifted. Let herself be as floppy as a rag doll as she heard her brother swear. "Sarah Hughes, for crying out loud. If you had just listened!" Sarah remained silent, resisting the urge to correct him. She had finally had enough of the foul mouthed bully but she had to play the game.

"Sarah!" She fought the urge to smile as she heard the hint of panic in her brother's voice as he laid her down on the carpeted floor. "Come on gul, wake up. Stop messing about like." It was then she landed the punch to the jaw Rhys had never saw coming.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"He wont kill his sister." Beth hoped Malcolm was just panicking.

"Beth." Malcolm squeezed her hand. "I know what he is capable of. The reason he never wanted me to marry Sarah his because I know exactly what he is capable of. Him and his former mistress."

"Who?" Beth leaned forward in her seat, aware that Ellen had been taken to the hospital canteen by Graham and would be back in minutes.

"Tessa Phillips." Malcolm winced as he said the name. "She has been haunting Section D for years."

"Who?"

"Ask Ruth. Ask Adam and Harry. That woman made Juliet Shaw look like our Guardian Angel."

He glanced across the hospital room as Jo stood in the corner and smiled. For once she was in the right place at the right time. Malcolm was going to be fine. She knew it. Beth frowned as she tried to see what had caught his attention. When she looked nothing was there. Malcolm couldn't help but smile as Jo waved before disappearing into the ether.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello." Ros smiled as a boy a little younger than Wes walked across the front lawn of the quiet little house in Llandaff. "Is your mum around?"

"Who wants to know?" Zaf immediately liked the young boy.

"I do." Ros watched as the ginger haired boy looked suitably unimpressed. "I'm a friend of your auntie Sarah."

"Oh right." He smiled. "Sarah here?"

"No. That's what I want to talk to your mum about."

"Do us a favour, give her a shout yeah?" Zaf smiled. "Tell her it's about the wedding."

"Right." The young boy sighed as he threw his football into the porch of the house. "MAM! VISITORS!"

Zaf and Ros exhanged looks as Ros briefly wondered if James would turn into a sullen teenager like the boy infront of her. Both stepped into the porch as a harried looking woman approached them.

"Excuse him. You know what lads that age are like. He's Geraint. 13 going on 45. He said you were friends of Sarah's. My Ellen not been causing trouble? Hang on." She ushered them into the house before yelling up the stairs. "Rhiannon! Turn that music down! Just because Daddy isn't here!"

Ros closed her eyes for a moment. The music from upstairs died down to a background hum as the woman returned to the room.

"Right. What has she done now?"

"Ellen hasn't done anything." Zaf started. "She's been brilliant since Sarah went missing."

"What?"

"Look, Bethan." Ros stepped towards her. "We are colleagues of her husband. We know Rhys is violent. We know he hates Sarah or you having a life that he can't control. We know he has taken Sarah and at the moment we are concerned for her safety."

"He's her brother."

"That's exactly my point. He's got form, him and his girlfriend." Ros watched as Bethan's eyes widened.

"I think you should go." Bethan got to her feet.

"Maybe. Maybe we should be looking for your sister in law, rather than staying here and wasting time." Ros stood as Zaf held Bethan's gaze.

"It's awful, thinking you know someone and then finding out you have no idea who they really are. That's what hurts the most. But he was involved in a cover up, one which meant Sarah went to prison. A man died, he covered up who the real killer was." Zaf touched her hand as he spoke. "Anything, anything you could tell us."

"I have to think of my kids, Rhiannon is only 16. Just a little girl and well you saw Geraint. He's thirteen. I have to protect them."

Ros understood exactly what Bethan was saying, but she couldn't see how not telling them what they need to know could protect her or the kids.

"Ok." Ros stepped towards them. "What if he comes back? He's killed before. If he was prepared to let his girlfriend set Sarah up all those years ago, what makes you think you are safe now?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Just a short chapter but please let me know what you think.


	13. Chasing Cars

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Spooks.**

**Chasing Cars.**

Zaf stared out the passenger side window as Ros pulled the car into the quiet suburban street where Rhys and Bethan lived. Something felt wrong. He knew it and Ros knew it. The question was how to get Bethan to tell them the truth. Zaf closed his eyes.

"Ros."

"I know." She slammed the breaks on the car and almost ran from the vehicle as Zaf swore under his breath. He hopped into the driving seat as Ros marched back to the front door of the house she had just left.

"Beth Hughes, open this door or I swear not only will your neighbours know exactly why I am here but so will your children." Ros spoke through the closed door, aware that the lace curtains of the house next door were twitching.

"Look." Beth flung the door open. "My kids, they already know."

"He killed someone." Ros stared at the shorter woman. "He has shot a man and left him for dead. If Ellen hadn't called around he would be dead. Sarah is missing. He will kill her. I have absolutely no doubt. He knows Sarah knows he set her up. He is going to kill her to stop the truth coming out."

"He owns a lock up." Bethan watched as Ros stared at her. "In Camden."

"He owns a lock up in London?"

"Yeah." Bethan closed her eyes. "I was left it when my step father died. Look, before you ask he had throat cancer. Rhys didn't kill him."

"He will kill Sarah. Can you live with that? If Sarah dies I will have you arrested for accessory to murder." Ros held her gaze.

"What?"

"Hide anything from us and you are signing Sarah's death warrent. Look, I am only going to say this once. You have a nice life here, house, kids, nice job. All that can be ripped away from you, the man you married isnt who you thought he was. I can empathise with that but show me a married woman on this earth who doesn't empathise. But if Sarah dies. If she dies because we were too slow to find her, it will be your fault."

Beth closed her eyes. Something inside her seemed to snap.

"I need to know my kids are going to be safe. That Ellen, Rhiannon and Geraint are going to be safe from him."

Ros sighed. She knew what it felt like to be scared for a child's safety. She knew James and Amy could well be used against her in the future. It was her greatest fear.

"The children will be safe. Tell me where the lock up is. Tell me where I can find Rhys."

"And you'll ensure the kids are ok?"

"You have my word."

Bethan nodded. "We'd have to come to London with you."

"Get the kids and get in the car." Ros watched as Rhiannon walked downstairs carrying a small dog. Zaf appeared beside her.

"Ok?"

"Yeah, I have the address. She looked at the small piece of paper in her hand as Zaf raised an eyebrow."

"And?"

"And this lot are going into protective custody. Including the bloody dog."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas sat in his car outside a run down strip club in Soho. Once again he was left wondering what kind of assets a former SBS man could cultivate. Sienna Sapphire was one thing but the Polish dancer from the strip club was another thing altogether. He smiled slightly as he watched the younger man jog across the road towards him.

"Hi."

"Dimitri, do I even want to ask?" Lucas knew Ros would have a field day if she knew who his latest asset was. She hated strip clubs with a passion. As did the other women in Section D.

"Elenka knows her stuff. Says a businessman was in the club on the day of the wedding. Drinking heavily and generally making a prat of himself. Gave a discription that fits Rhys."

"He was in a girly club. So what?" Lucas started the engine.

"Lucas, he was talking about stopping the wedding. Silencing the bitch, whatever the cost."

"He told your asset he was going to kill Sarah?" Lucas could barely believe the stupidity and arrogance of the man they were chasing.

"Yes. He told Elenka that he was going to make his, and I quote. Idiot bitch of a sister pay or shut up forever."

"Get on to Ruth, see what she has turned up. See if Zaf and Ros have been in touch." Dimitri nodded as Lucas drove back towards Thames House.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth glanced up from her computer as Zoe placed a mug of coffee on the desk next to her.

"Thanks."

"He is going to be ok." Zoe stated as Ruth raised an eyebrow.

"Malcolm? If we find Sarah, then yes I think he will be."

"Yeah, I know." Zoe wanted to curse herself. "No, I meant Harry."

"What?"

"Burning the candle at both ends, I reckon." Zoe ploughed on, her voice soft in the otherwise harsh reality of what she was insinuating.

"Harry?" Ruth knew she was right. Harry had been working harder than ever since his friend had been injured. The last time she had seen him throw himself so completely into work was when Adam had been shot by Angela Wells. That had resulted in a doombed trip to Iraq. Even now, after so many years she remembered the intense fear of following Harry into a war zone. As she turned her head away from Zoe to look at her husband, she couldn't help but wonder what chaos would follow him this time.

"Yeah."

"Zoe, Harry is just tired. We all are."

"I hope that's all it is." Zoe turned in her chair as Ruth resisted the urge to scream. She could see just how easily her friend brought out the Ice Queen in Ros. She was beginning to have the same affect on her.

"Thanks Zo. But just leave me to worry about Harry and you concentrate on finding Sarah."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rhys stared at his sister as he lay on the ground of the lock up. His heart pounded as he gingerly rubbed his jaw.

"Sarah."

"This is stupid." Sarah stepped backwards, not trusting her legs to hold her up as she picked up the tyre iron in her left hand. "You are supposed to be my brother."

"You will listen to me!"

"No Rhys. For God's sake. I'm 50 years old. I am not going to be told what to do by you."

"You are not going to bring any more shame on this family!" Sarah sighed heavily as she stepped forwards. Rhys got to his feet as she glared at him.

"Me? Shame? How could I bring more shame on the precious Hughes name when it is you that beats women. Terrifies his own children and has to control everything?"

"Sarah! ENOUGH!" Rhys could feel himself getting angry.

"Enough? Is that what you told Tessa? Is that why I went to prison? Because you had had enough?"

"Sarah!" Rhys raised his hand. It was then Sarah noticed the gun pointed straight at his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Camden?" Adam asked as he grabbed his jacket. "Ruth, get on to Dimitri and Lucas. Tell them to meet me there. See if Harry can get hold of CO19. Zoe? With me." He jogged towards the pods. He was determined whatever was going on was coming to an end. He reached the door of the pods as Harry emerged from his office.

"Tariq, get all the CCTV footage you have of the shooting earlier today. I need to know if there is anyway we can prove Rhys shot the woman with a weapon favoured by the foreign security forces working on UK soil."

"Yes Boss." Tariq began tapping the keys infront of him.

"Ruth, get hold of Ros." Harry leant against Zaf's desk. "Also check on Beth."

"Yes." Ruth answered as Harry loosened his tie. The sheen of sweat across his face and the way he held himself worried her instantly. "Harry?"

"Boss?" Tariq raised an eyebrow as Adam and Zoe turned from the pods to face him.

"Harry?" Adam began walking very slowly towards his friend. "Are you alright?"

"Fine. Now get over to that lock up." He paused. "Adam, that is an order."

Ruth stood as Adam shrugged his shoulders. Harry was as pale as death as Adam jogged through the Pods. He was a second behind Zoe as he headed towards the car park. Ruth only had eyes for Harry as he closed his eyes.

"Harry, talk to me. Now." She took his hand in hers and gingerly checked his pulse.

"Ruth, I've called the doc." Tariq spoke quietly as Harry slumped against Ruth.

"Am fine." Harry mumbled. "Am ok."

"Harry?" Ruth touched his face. He was as cold as ice, yet his skin was slick with sweat. "Harry? Come on." She got Tariq to help her manouvere him into the chair at Zaf's desk. It was only then she had seen the slight graze on Harry's temple. "Harry, please. Don't do this." Ruth let him lean against her as the pod doors whooshed open to see Dr Barret walk in.

"Mike?"

"Locuming." He frowned as he pulled his stethoscope from his bag. "Now, Harry. I think missing your medical was a really bad idea. Tariq? Get some of that sickly sweet stuff you seem to live on. Ruth when did Harry last eat or drink?"

"Um, we had breakfast together. All of us, Nic, Cath, Gray." She closed her eyes. "Yesterday."

"Ruth." Harry mumbled as he began to feel the world slip away from him.

"Harry, as much as I try to shut you up all the time keep talking. Talk to Ruth while I check you over. He stuck a small needle in his hand as Harry winced. "I'm just testing your blood sugar. How long have you been diabetic?"

"Immm not."

"Oh I beg too differ." Mike stared at the blood glucose monitor as the colour continued to drain from Harry.

"Ruth." Harry fought to open his eyes. "Ruth, find."

"We'll find her. We know where she is." Ruth squeezed his hand. "Harry." She paused. "HArry?" He nodded as Ruth rested a free hand on her abdomen, fighting the nausea that threatened to overwhelm her.

"Tariq, get an ambulance. Now, boy. Quick smart." Mike turned Harry on to his side as he slumped to the floor. Ruth felt her heart almost stop in her chest as she felt Harry's hand fall limp in her hand.

"Harry?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Ohh sorry! Will Harry be ok? Can Dr Mike help and will the others find Sarah in time? More soon. Please please review


	14. Stronger?

**Disclaimer I do not own Spooks.**

**Stronger?**

Zoe marched next to Adam in a bid to keep up with his steps. She could tell he was planning what to do when they got to the lock up Zaf had told them about. At the moment the only concrete plan was to meet Lucas and Dimitri there. Ros and Zaf were on the way back to London with the Hughes family. Ruth was to arrange a safe house for them until Rhys was safely locked away. Zoe glanced at Adam, everything about him warned Zoe not to question him. Everything about Adam screamed at how angry he was.

"Adam." Zoe didn't want to think about what was happening in the Grid. She had been there when her own father had suffered a heart attack and she didn't like the way Harry had acted in such a similar way.

"Harry is as strong as an Ox."

"Get real Adam, he's as human as the rest of us. If anything happens to him. It's Ruth and Nick ..."

"Shut it Zoe. He'll be fine."

"I hope so Adam." Zoe opened the car door as Adam silently prayed the ambulance sirens he heard in the distance weren't on the way to collect Harry. "I really hope so."

xxxxxxx

Beth frowned as she stretched her tired legs. Malcolm had fallen into a fitful sleep as she quietly left the room. The police guard outside nodded as she opened the door.

"Graham and Ellen may come to look for me. Tell them to go back home and I'll ring them. Do not leave Mr Wynn-Jones alone. Under no circumstances is he to be left without a guard." Beth was pleased that she at least sounded authoratitive. Her speach therapy seemed to be working.

"Yes Ma'am." The police man answered as Beth smiled slightly. She walked towards the lift as she checked her mobile. She hadn't heard from Dimitri since he had found out she had discharged herself against medical advice the night before. She knew he had been angry but she knew that if she spent anymore time in a hospital bed she would go insane.

"Ruth!" Beth almost yelled as she turned the corner to see her friend hugging herself as tears silently ran unchecked down her face. "Ruth?" Beth touched her hand as she reached her.

"Hi." Ruth smiled slightly as she looked up. The smile didn't reach her eyes. "I left Tariq on the Grid on his own."

"Harry? What's happened? Ruth, Graham is in the h, hospital canteen with Ellen. I need to know."

"He isn't well." Ruth looked at the floor. Beth waited patiently. Everyone knew that Harry and Ruth just didn't work when they weren't together. Ruth looked as if she had lost half of her heart as she stared at the floor.

"What h, happened?"

"I don't know."

"Ruth?"

"He was with us all on the Grid, issuing orders. I should have seen it. Oh God, I should have seen this coming." Ruth wiped a hand over her face as she fought to stop the tears. "What do I tell the kids?"

"The truth." Both women turned as they heard a familiar voice behind them.

"Miike." Beth smiled.

"Ah Beth, and what relation might you be to Harry this time?" Beth raised an eyebrow as Mike smiled cheekily.

"How is he?"

"Ruth, you can tell those kids that their father is the luckiest man alive."

"Mike." Ruth stared at him as he smiled slightly. "I don't know how he does it, but he always seems to get out of these scrapes. He has pushed himself too far this time. He isn't 21 anymore however much he'd like to be."

"Is he going to be ok?" Beth started asking the questions that she knew were going around Ruth's head. She was worried about her friend. Ruth was many things but inarticulate wasn't one of them.

"Yes." Mike smiled as Ruth closed her eyes in relief. "If he looks after himself. Look, Ruth. His blood sugar went dangerously low while his blood pressure went through the ceiling. His loss of consciousness back at work was due to his body's inability to cope with hypoglycaemia. It's a wonder he didn't go into a coma."

"Oh my God." Ruth muttered.

"So? What? He's diabetic? Had a heart attack?"

"No, the ECG was fine. His blood sugar is back to normal. He may be diabetic, but we'll have to do more tests. He should be fine to go home in a couple of hours. But Ruth, please make him rest. I know you have an extremely high pressured job but he needs to eat regularly. And proper meals not junk from the Thames House canteen. And the one thing you all need in that place is proper rest every now and again. Make him take his annual leave." Mike rested a hand on his shoulder.

"I will. Thanks." Ruth smiled slightly. "Can I?"

"Yes, you can see him. Look Ruth, I want to keep him in the A&E for at least another hour. I just want the toxscreen back to make certain."

"You think he was poisoned?"

"I know Section D and I've known Harry for years. I would not be surpised." Mike raised an eyebrow. "Follow me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah held her breath as she stared at her brother. Rhys was truely insane. He stared at her with wide eyes as neither dared to move.

"C'mon mate." A familiar voice broke the silence. "Doing all this to your sister, pretty sick."

"Alec?" Sarah almost breathed the words.

"Hi." Alec stepped towards Rhys, his gun still pointed at his head. "Remembered you telling me about this place. It's fine, Adam and the others are outside."

"Malcolm?"

"Strong as an Ox and twice as stubborn." Alec smiled. He had genuinly always liked Sarah. She was what his mother would have called a proper lady. Part of him still felt guilty for the way the situation with Tessa and section K had been handled all those years ago. It seemed wrong that Yasmin had run to Syria while Sarah had ended up in prison. He knew his transfer to IA had been as a direct result of what had happened. He had wanted to make sure no more corrupt agents destroyed their friends and colleagues. The very people that an officer had to depend on.

"He's? Oh thank God."

"Put the gun down." Rhys stared at Alec.

"No, I don't think so. It's over. There's a team outside. It ends here."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What?" Ros spoke on her mobile as Tariq explained what had happened. She was stood outside the safehouse in West London where Bethan and the kids, along with Spike the yorkshire terrier had been hidden. "Tariq, slow down."

"Adam and the others have gone to the lock up."

"Yeah, good." Ros opened the car door as Zaf reached her.

"And Harry is in hospital."

"What? Why?"

"He collapsed. Ros, I had to get the defib from his office. We thought, shit Ros he looked dead."

"What hospital?"

"The Royal"

"Ruth?"

"Went with him. The safehouse and everything was arranged while she was waiting to see him. Apparently he is going to be discharged in a couple of hours."

"What happened?"

"Mike thinks a poison may to be blame. I've sent samples of the water, bottled water, tea, coffee and scotch to the lab. Either that or he is working himself to death."

"I'd go with the latter. No one else has been ill."

"Hold on." Tariq paused. "I'm patching you through to Dimitri."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lucas?" Adam jogged over to his friend.

"Ros is back from Wales. Hughes family safely accounted for. Harry is going to live and it looks like Alec has just taken a huge risk." Lucas nodded to where Alec was frogmarching the welsh man away from the building. He couldn't help but smile as Dimitri led a quiet and shaken Sarah away from her brother.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"You ok?" Dimitri watched as Sarah nodded.

"Yea, thanks." She looked at the floor as she started shaking uncontrollably.

"I think we should get you to the hospital. Let the doc have a look at you."

"No, please. I just want to be with Malcolm." Sarah closed her eyes and let the younger man hug her.

"Ok. Ok." Dimitri hugged her as tightly as he could as she let the tears fall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Harry?" Ruth touched his hand as he opened his eyes. He was still pale but the sickening greyness had gone. For a moment he didn't say anything, just curled his fingers around hers. "You scared me."

"Sorry."

"Don't you ever do that again. Don't youu ever." Tears swam in Ruth's eyes as he finally looked at her.

"Ruth, please. Don't cry."

"I thought you were dead. I thought." She screwed her eyes shut and looked away. "I should have seen that you were ill. Oh God."

"That's enough." Harry chastised her. "We have all been worried about Sarah and that bloody Harrington. I can take care of myself."

"Yes." Ruth whispered. "But you."

"But I didn't. I know." Harry watched as a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth.

"I need you around, Harry. We all do." She touched the side of his face as he kissed her palm. "I need you."

"I know." He closed his eyes as she kissed him. "Get me out of here Ruth."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros stared at the paperwork in front of her. The whole thing was a mess. She had half her team out of action, Harry and Beth both ill while Alec White had infiltrated her team. Now Erin and Callum fromm Section F were requesting transfers to D. For the first time since she had moved to 5 she thought about jacking it in. The way things were she was half certain Erin was going to be welcome to the mad house that was Section D.

"Ros." She closed her eyes as Lucas rested his hands on her shoulders.

"That woman." Ros began. "She was here for the conference in Cardiff but ended up dead. Now why she was on a false passport is anyone's guess but Rhys has admitted shooting her after she tried to blackmail him."

"Ros."

"Now, tomorrow morning I'm going to interview Rhys. I'll take Zoe with me."

"What is it with you and Zoe?"

"Lucas."

"Come on Ros. We agreed. No more secrets." Ros let her head hang forward as his hands begun to work their magic on her tired shoulders. "How many more times has Harry got to catch you bringing work home?"

"Zoe is a good interrogator." Ros answered. "She gets on my nerves."

"Zaf loves her."

"Yes, and she doesn't know how lucky she is. I'm sorry but she's what? 35? she's too old to try the little girl lost routine on me. What she did at Sarah's hen party was cruel. She makes eyes at you then..." He silenced her with his lips, knowing the real reason Zoe and Ros clashed was the fact he had dated her once when she had returned from Chilie. But Ros was right, Zoe was good at her job. He also had the feeling Zoe was a little jealous of the other women in Section D. It was common knowledge that if she hadn't been exiled to South America she would have risen in the ranks faster than she had. It was clear Beth was going to be back, Ros was still Section Chief and Ruth had the respect of everyone in the Section. For a moment Lucas felt sorry for her. But then, Ros kissed him back and she was the only woman he thought about.

"Ros." He pulled her to him. "The kids are asleep."

"So they are." Ros smiled as he began kissing her neck.

"Mummy!" Amy yelled as Lucas rested his head on her shoulder.

"Great timing Amy." He muttered as Ros stiffled a laugh.

"She's her father's daughter." Ros kissed him briefly before stepping out of his arms and walking towards their daughter's bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Not much left. Please review.


	15. Dignity

**Disclaimer. I do not own Spooks :(**

**Dignity.**

Alec smiled slightly as he deposited Rhys into a waiting police car. He was relieved he had found his friend in one piece and that Rhys was finally being forced to face up to what he had done. He smirked as he watched the older man glare at him.

"You have not heard the last of this." Rhys spat as Alec raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, whatever." He slammed the car door shut and turned to see Dimitri usher Sarah towards where Adam was waiting with the car. "Mal, I just hope you know how bloody lucky you are." He shook his head before slapping the roof of the car containing Rhys as the driver pulled off.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dad was poisoned?" Graham stared at Ruth as she shrugged her shoulders.

"They are testing him for the most common poisons."

"Bloody Hell." Graham ran a hand over his face. He reminded Ruth so much of his father that she had to look away. She stared at the white washed hospital walls as she tried to think about how much she could tell her step son. There was alot she knew Harry wouldn't want her to tell him.

"It might be innocent. You know what he's like. He hasn't been looking after himself since Malcolm got injured and Sarah went missing."

"None of you have." Graham stared at her. "Ruth, is my dad going to be ok? Should I ring Cath?"

"Yes I think he will be." Ruth smiled slightly. "I think he just needs to take better care of himself."

"That's nothing new."

"Gray, when did you get so grown up?" Ruth watched as he raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want a lift home?"

"Yes. Can you do something for me?" Ruth stared at him. He smiled, for a moment he understood why the others in Section D found it almost impossible to refuse Ruth anything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He's alive?"

"Yes, Sarah. Malcolm is alive and in hospital."

"Oh my God." Sarah closed her eyes and rested her head against the seat of the car. She was exhausted.

"I agree with Dimitri. You need to see a doctor." Adam glanced in the rear view mirror.

"I need to see my husband. Adam, I'll see a doctor when I've seen Malcolm. Not before. You didn't see the blood. You weren't there."

Adam nodded as he drove towards the hospital. He knew exactly what she meant. He was one of the few people on the earth that knew what it was like to see the person you loved lay in your arms as they bleed from a gunshot wound. He hadn't been as lucky as Sarah. He had held Fiona as she had taken her final breath. It was an experience he still couldn't talk about and that he prayed that he would never have to live through again.

"Ok." He answered as Dimitri glanced at him. Adam remained silent as he drove through the busy west London traffic. He knew Dimitri had questions but he knew that he would never answer them. Dimitri had still been in the regular Royal Navy when Fiona had died. He had no idea what had happened and Adam had no inclination to tell him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Harry." Mike walked into the Resus Room of the A&E. "I'm told you want to discharge yourself."

"I am fine."

"No Harry, you went into respiratory arrest. Do you understand what that means? You had a Hypoglycaemic attack. You're blood glucose was 1.2mmols. No one can survive for very long with blood sugar that low. Not even the superhuman Harry Pearce." Mike raised an eyebrow.

"Where's Ruth?"

"I sent her to get some rest. She wasn't happy about it but there you are, you are in my domain now Harry and I wont have you or anyone else put themselves at risk. We are not in Northen Ireland now. It is not the 1980s and you don't have to pretend to be indestructable any more."

"Mike, you were a bossy little shit when you were the medical officer in those days." Harry smirked.

"Still am. Except I now get paid more."

Harry shook his head and smiled.

"So, doctor. What's the verdict? Am I likely to leave Ruth a widow and Nick without a father for the second time in his life?"

"Not yet." Mike checked his paperwork in front of him. "No one tried to kill you. Apart from you."

"I don't understand." Harry narrowed his eyes.

"The last two years or so have taken their toll." Mike watched as Harry stared at him. "You have not been looking after yourself. I know everything with the kids and Ruth being ill got you down. I know that is an understatement." He held up his hand to silence his patient. "But have some common sense, Harry. You are no good to the kids or Ruth if you inadvertantly kill yourself. When was the last time you ate? Took a proper break from work? Behaved like a normal human being?"

"I ate breakfast with Ruth and Nick."

"Yesterday Harry. That was yesterday." Mike stared at him. "Regular meals. Food not snacks. Less alcohol and get some sleep. I want you to have your blood sugar tested next week. If it is still low and you are still exibiting symptoms I suggest we do further tests."

"What caused this Mike?"

"Lack of self care Harry. The only person poisoning you was you. All the tests were negative. Come on Harry, you know the signs. Tariq is diabetic. Why do you think I'm always warning the boy about those drinks he lives off? Your mum was a tablet controlled diabetic. You've been given a second chance with Ruth and Nick. Don't blow it. You wrecked things with Jane because of the job. Do not wreck things with Ruth by ending up either dead or in a nursing home."

"Mike?"

"What?"

"Thanks." Harry stared at the prescription for blood glucose tests and insulin in his hand.

"Harry, everyone needs a kick up the behind at times. I've known you long enough."

"Ah yes. How is Clare?" Harry raised an eyebrow as Ruth and Graham appeared in the doorway.

"Don't push your luck." Harry chuckled as he watched his old friend shake his head and walk towards the nurses' station.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth sipped the coffee she had bought from the hospital canteen as she walked back towards Malcolm's room. She was exhausted but it was a feeling she was getting used to as time went on. Since her run in with Andrew Lawrence she waws easily tired. It was the side affect she hated the most.

"Dimitri?" She stiffled a yawn as she saw the former sailor smile at her.

"Sent the guard home." He beamed.

"What?"

"Well, why make him stand here all night when we have Rhys Hughes in custody? Ros called and her and Zoe are going to talk to him in the morning. Lucas said something about tracking down Tessa Phillips again but the chances of finding her after last time are minimal." He watched as Beth turned towards the hospital door.

"Sarah?"

"She's with her husband." Dimitri smiled as Beth rested her head against his shoulder. "Maybe we should leave them to it?" He wrapped his arms around her shoulders as she yawned.

"Sailor boy?"

"Mmm?"

"Take me home."

Dimitri nodded before hugging her to him and kissing her hair. His Beth had been damaged when Andrew Lawrence had attacked her. But she was still there, buried beneath the exhaustion and pain. Every now and again he was reminded she was on her way back to normal.

"Lead the way." He released her as she shook her head. For some reason she just couldn't believe arresting Rhys was going to be the end of the case.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Hi." Sarah smiled as she touched Malcolm's hand. He had been sleeping when she had sat down. He opened his eyes as she heard Dimitri and Beth talking quietly outside the room.

"Sarah?"

"I'm here Cariad." She closed her eyes as he raised a hand to touch her face. "I'm here."

"I."

"It's ok." She kissed his palm. "It's ok."

"Then don't cry." Malcolm spoke quietly. He was half awake and part of his sleep befuddled brain was certain he was sleeping still.

"It's over Malcolm. Rhys can't touch us anymore."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The night air hit Zoe like a tonne of bricks as she sat on the back step of her flat. Emma was sound asleep but Zoe knew if she made a noise the little girl would be awake in seconds. She was an incredibly light sleeper which meant Zoe and Zaf had learnt various ways of making the most of any time they had alone.

"Zoe." He sat on the step next to her. "What's wrong?"

"Oh God, Zaf." She rested her head on his shoulder. "It's all a bloody mess. It's such a mess."

"What is?"

"I've been such a bitch recently. Now Ros wants me to go into the Interrogation Room with her in a few hours time."

"I know. She must trust you to go after Rhys. Adam and I can't. Not after we threw him out of the wedding." Zaf watched as she nodded.

"I know."

"Sarah is alive and back with Malcolm. He's getting well. Even Harry has been discharged from hospital." She raised an eyebrow. "I just called Ruth."

"That was all my fault. You falling out with Ruth and Ros. Your best friends and my big mouth nearly spoilt it all." Zoe sighed. "I am sorry."

"I know you are." He kissed her head. "It's forgotten. Why? You know you've been acting like a right cow lately Zo, what I want to know is why? My Zoe wouldn't go out of the way to hurt me or the others. You were the one on the team that always tried to look after Danny, Sam and Tom. Even took Ruth under your wing when she was desperate to extend her secondment. Why all this now?"

"I." Zoe stared at the concrete floor. "I."

"Just talk to me."

"Will is back." She watched as his eyes darkened. "He wants access to Emma. He's going to use my job to get her."

"No way." Zaf stood up. "Emma belongs here with us."

"I know, but considering what work I do it seems he has a good chance of getting joint custody."

"So? We'll fight him." Zaf watched as Zoe began crying. "We'll stop him. He tried to snatch her last year. That's on record."

"It's not just that." Zoe looked anywhere but at him.

"C'mon Zo." Zaf rested his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm pregnant."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N oh-oh what will Zaf make of that little bombshell? More soon and Ros and Zoe have to work together. Was Yuself really telling the truth when Adam and Zoe went to see him and can Ruth make Harry see what he has been doing to himself? Please review.


	16. Questions and Answers

**Disclaimer : I do not own Spooks**

**Questions and Answers**

Ros read and reread the notes Ruth had prepared for her. The more she read the more she disliked Rhys Hughes. She threw the folder on the desk in front of her as Lucas and Ruth walked towards her.

"You ok with this?" Lucas watched as his wife nodded.

"More than." She smiled slightly. Lucas knew she was going to enjoy going after Rhys. Everyone on the Grid loved Malcolm and now that Ros had the opportunity to go after the man that had hurt him she was not going to let it pass her by.

"Ruth?" Lucas turned to the analyst. "Any news on Tessa?"

"He means apart from her being a prize bitch." Ros picked up the file again as Ruth shook her head.

"Not really. Tariq is going through all the CCTV footage of airport arrivals and departures over the last 24 hours. Callum has been helping."

"Callum?" Ros' head snapped up. "The kid in the t shirt that makes Tariq look well dressed."

"That's him. He's been leant to us from Section L. Fed up of working in counter espionage. And we need all the help we can get if you want us to find Tessa. You know what she's like. She trained the same time as Harry, knows more about not being found than any of us will learn."

"I like a challenge." Ros pushed herself up from Zaf's desk as she saw Zoe walk towards her.

"Hi."

"Are you alright Zoe?" Ruth couldn't help but notice how pale she was.

"Fine. Emma was awake half the night." She sighed. "An ear infection."

"Are you ready for this?" Ros watched as Zoe nodded. Now was not the time for professional jealousy. Ros walked across to the Pods as Zoe followed her. It was going to be an interesting morning.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yes, Home Secretary." Harry walked along the corridor of Whitehall with the Home Secretary at his side.

"I am glad you recovered Sarah Wynn-Jones, Harry." The larger man paused. "But there seems to be more to this. You arrested her brother?"

"Yes, Home Secretary." Harry repeated. He was exhausted and slightly worried about Nick. The boy had a maths test that morning and Harry knew how worried he was about it. He smiled slightly, knowing that William Towers would never understand how he could be concerned about a child's test at school when there was so much more at stake.

"Look, Harry." Towers sighed. "I know Section D are impossibly close."

"Your point?"

"Is concern for Malcolm overshadowing the bigger picture? I know you have been unwell yourself, is that going to cloud the judgement of your team? If it is Harry..." The larger man let the statement hang in the air as Harry narrowed his eyes. Less than 48 hours ago he had believed he was dying. Now he was ready to put the politician in his place.

"Thank you for your concern but I can assure you, despite what you may call the closeness of my team each and every officer is able to do their jobs to the highest standard. You have no concerns about the professionalism of my team." Harry glared at him.

"Glad to hear it old boy." Towers walked off as Harry glared after him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tariq followed Ros and Zoe to the interview room, intent on recording the conversation. Both women looked as angry as he felt.

"Ros?"

"Yes." She turned to face him.

"This man shot Malcolm. Left him to die." Tariq felt his hands curl into fists as the words left his mouth. "He isn't going to tell the truth."

"I know." Ros sighed as Zoe stared at the floor. "He probably will try to lie to me. Alot of people have tried it over the years."

"But."

"No buts Tariq. Look you just make sure everything is on tape. That you are listening to everything that is said. Zoe and I will ask the questions. He isn't going to get away with doing what he has." She smiled slightly as Tariq nodded.

"It's just that it's Malcolm. You know?"

"I know." Ros watched as Tariq nodded. "Trust me, I know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dimitri smiled as he drove away from the strip club. Elenka had agreed to meet him between shows and had promised him some useful information. Adam sat beside him, slightly amazed at the varied assets the new boy on the team had managed to acquire.

"Elenka?" He laughed.

"Yeah."

"And exactly how did you meet the beautiful Elenka?" Adam raised an eyebrow as Dimitri smiled slightly.

"She was an illegal imigrant. Remember my specialism is in anti piracy?"

"Yeah."

"Well, El was the girlfriend of a man involved in people trafficking. You remember the case of Henrik Romanovski?"

"No mate. I was probably away at the time."

"Well, I turned her. Got the intel needed and stopped the party. As Elenka wanted to escape the man she told us everything we needed in return for UK residency." Dimitri explained. "She still has contacts that are useful. Don't ask me why she chose to be a burlesque dancer but that was her choice. Anyway I think she has some information on Rhys and Tessa." Dimitri watched as Adam shook his head.

"Right then. Back to the Grid."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Water." Harry sighed as he stared at the decanter in his office. It seemed that Ruth had taken Mike's instructions at face value. No exessive alcohol. No fatty or high sugar foods. He closed his eyes as he heard the door open behind him.

"Yes, water." Ruth stated. "Ros and Zoe are talking to Rhys now. Dimitri and Adam are on their way back here. Special Branch are having a panic attack over a suspect device found at the conference in Cardiff. Lucas and Zaf are following a lead on Harrington while Callum is trying to find anything on Tessa."

"And you?"

"Me?" Ruth stepped towards him. "I'm worried about my husband."

"Don't be." Harry smiled slightly at her. "I'm fine."

"Harry."

"The intelligence from the conference?"

"Nothing of any real major importance. Some kids left a sports holdall on the steps of the conference centre. Special Branch had bomb squad blow it up." She shrugged her shoulders.

"And Tessa?"

"Looks like she left the UK. Last seen boarding a plane for Australia on the Friday before the wedding. No sign of her returning. I've had a little look at her accounts. Seems she bought a one way ticket to Brisbane. I've left a message with my counterpart in Adelaide."

"Typical Tessa."

"Yes, well unless we actually go over there then I don't see anyway we can get her." Ruth folded her arms across her chest.

"We have extradition with the Austrailians."

"True." Ruth nodded. "But is there really time? Whatever she is doing this time she seems keen to put some distance between herself and the actual fall out."

"Speak to Adelaide again. I'll talk to the Home Secretary."

Ruth nodded before walking towards the door.

"Harry." She turned as she gripped the door handle.

"Yes Ruth?"

"I'll decide if I need to worry." He smiled slightly as she stared at him. "Oh, I had a text off Nick. The test went ok. I think we'll have a slightly happier boy when he gets home."

"Maths." Harry shook his head. "I don't envy him. Wes was moaning about that teacher the other week. Maybe I should ask you to do some background checks."

"No Harry." Ruth smiled. "Not this time. I'll just talk to Australia, see what intel I can get on Tessa's whereabouts over there." She closed the door before Harry could answer her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Don't play the mute card with me." Ros narrowed her eyes as the man opposite her remained quiet.

"Maybe he really has nothing to say." Zoe sighed heavily, she watched as Rhys rolled his eyes.

"Maybe not." Ros pushed her chair back. "We may just have to wait for Sarah's statement."

"Yeah." Zoe followed Ros and stood up. "I'm sure your sister will have plenty to say. I think Tessa will be pretty keen to hang you out to dry too."

Before either woman could react Rhys had flown at Zoe, knocking her to the floor. Zoe screamed as Ros pulled him off her and almost threw him into the corner. The panic alarm sounded and hurried footsteps could be heard running across the corridor to them. Zoe curled in a ball on the floor as Ros restained Rhys, almost sitting on his back as he struggled to get away from her.

"Zoe?" Ros kept her eyes on the man she had pinned to the ground. "Zo?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N please review. Nearly at the end now.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer I do not own Spooks. This chapter is a bit rubbish, sorry I have a stinking cold and lemsip/beechams etc is not really working :(**

**Tears before bedtime?**

Ros pinned the larger man to the floor as the panic alarms sounded. She could see Zoe laying with her arms across her stomach and her eyes shut as Adam and Dimitri bounded into the room with Tariq and Stan.

"Get that out of my sight." Ros almost threw Rhys at Dimitri.

"Yes, Ma'am." Dimitri watched as Rhys' eyes widened. The last thing he had expected was to be interviewed by the boss. Ros glared as Rhys looked back over his shoulder, his eyes dead to what was going on around him.

"Zoe?" Tariq knelt next to her.

"Sweet Jesus." Stan crossed himself. "I should call an ambulance."

"No." Zoe pushed herself into a sitting position as Ros nodded. "No, Ros I'm ok."

"Zoe. You were on the floor for a while. What happened? Did he get you in the stomach?" Ros walked towards her as Rhys could be heard shouting and swearing in the next room.

"Yeah." She nodded. "Look, Ros. Stan. I don't want an ambulance. Please, just get Zaf. Please."

"Ok." Ros frowned. She had never liked Zoe much but she didn't want to see the woman in pain. It was clear Zoe needed to see a doctor but the woman was just too stubborn to see what was going on in front of her. "Ok, I'll get Zaf. First you get to med bay."

"But."

"No buts." Stan all but lifted her off the floor. "You heard the lady, med bay."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry stared at the file open on his computer desk top and silently seethed. He had a feeling that Rhys Hughes had attacked Sarah because she was a woman. The same reason he believed he had attacked Zoe. He almost crushed the glass in his hand as he realised the man in the cells below was exactly the kind of man he had always hated. The exact kind of man that he had done his best not to become, despite his upbringing. He glared at the transparent liquid in the glass, wishing that it had been scotch or whiskey rather than water. It was then he heard the quiet click of his office door as Ruth walked in.

"Ruth."

"Zaf is on his way back." She sighed.

"How is she?"

"Shaken." Ruth sighed as Harry nodded. "Upset."

"Medically?" Harry walked towards her as she closed her eyes.

"Threatened miscarriage due to trauma. Mike wants to get her seen at the hospital. But she's refusing to go without Zaf. I called Carrie, she can keep Emma there until Zaf collects her later. Or I'll pick her up." Ruth twisted her wedding ring around her finger.

"Good God." Harry shook his head. "Why has she not told anyone? For crying out loud. I would never have sanctioned her to go and interview that scum if I had known!" He turned away from Ruth as she rested a hand on his arm.

"I know." Ruth let her fingers drop as she felt how tense he was. "None of us knew. She only told Zaf last night. She's approximately 9 weeks along."

"Does Zaf know?"

"Yes, she told him last night. It's all a bit of a shock really. I don't think it was planned."

"They should have told me." Harry shook his head. He was angry that Zoe hadn't gone to him and informed him of the need to put her on light duty. He was also annoyed that Zaf hadn't mentioned anything to him.

"Yes." Ruth sighed. "Yes, but I think Zaf was under the impression Zoe was going to tell you and Zoe just couldn't face it. You know her ability to bury her head in the sand."

"But this!" Harry turned to face her once more. "This!"

"I know." Ruth knew she was repeating herself. Harry closed his eyes. "It seems our friends at the Israeli Embassy have been less than honest with us."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Ruth raised an eyebrow.

"Ruth, this started out as an abduction and attempted murder. It's escalated to a murder of a foreign national on British soil along with a shoot out in the middle of London. Mossad are denying all knowledge of the dead woman and someone is playing silly buggers in Wales." He pinched the bridge of his nose as Ruth sat down on the old battered sofa.

"Harry, Zoe knew what she was doing when she didn't fill in the forms. She knew that there is more than enough paperwork to fill in when you get pregnant in this place." She watched as Harry sat next to her and took her hand. He looked at her properly for the first time since she had entered his office.

"Yes," He agreed. "Ruth, how are you?"

"Me?"

"I know how close you are to Zoe. To Malcolm. This really has got close to home. Especially now with Zoe." He sighed. He knew that Ruth had been keeping her feelings to herself. She had been trying to look after the whole team as usual and worried sick about him. She closed her eyes for a moment as the wedding ring was pushed around her finger once more.

"Harry." She stared at her hands, a sign Harry had learnt to understand meant the next thing to come out of her mouth was not what she was really thinking. "I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me. Yusef called. He wants a meeting."

"Ruth, I'll decide if I need to worry about my wife." He paraphrased her words. "As for Yusef, I'll send Lucas and Ros to speak with him. I think it's time I spoke with Rhys Hughes. I'd like to know what the hell he thinks he is playing at."

Ruth smoothed her skirt over her knees before standing and walking to the office door.

"Just be careful Harry. You know Towers and the DG are watching us. You know what Rhys is capable of." Harry nodded once before Ruth closed the office door behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zaf almost ran from the car towards Thames House. He had picked up Ros' message to get back to Thames House as he had left an asset. Gut instinct had told him it was Zoe. He was barely digesting the news that he was to be a father but now he was terrified something had happened. For a second he wondered how a man could go from slightly terrified and elated to terrified in less than 24 hours.

"Zaf!" Stan called as he saw the young man almost sprint through the foyer.

"Not now Stan." He called as the security guard walked towards him.

"She's with the doctor in med bay, not on the Grid." Stan watched as Zaf swallowed.

"Med bay?"

"Look son, I think you should talk to her. I know Ms Myers wanted her to go to hospital but Zoe wanted to wait for you."

"Thanks." Zaf felt his stomach churn as Stan spoke.

"Good luck son." Stan tapped his shoulder as Zaf wiped his security pass through the reader. He nodded his thanks before running towards Med bay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dimitri stared at the body on the mortuary table as the pathologist explained the cause of death. The woman looked impossibly young and for a moment he wondered if she really had been a Mossad asset. For some reason it now seemed highly unlikely, despite the fact she had been carrying forged documents and using a false identity. Dr. Thomas snapped off the latex gloves as Dimitri pulled out his mobile phone.

"Sorry. I have to take this." The doctor raised an eyebrow as Dimitri turned his back on her. "Beth? Yeah. Are you ok? Yeah." He paused. "Call Harry. I'm on my way."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry sat at the formica table of the grey interview room. He knew that the man he was going to interview was not going to be forthcoming with information. He glanced at Ros as she smiled slightly.

"Harry, I can see why Sarah was so scared of this creep."

"How does an insurance broker from Cardiff end up killing a foreign spy in London?" Harry narrowed his eyes as he spoke. It was not an interview that he was looking forward to. Ros raised an eyebrow.

"That's one question I want answered. Along with what the hell he thought he was doing shooting Malcolm." Ros leant on the desk as she spoke. For a moment Harry almost felt sorry for the middle aged man he was going to speak to. Then he remembered the look of shock on everyones faces when they had heard about Malcolm's shooting. He remembered the look of shock and anger as Ruth and Ros registered what had happened. That was enough to kill any sympathy he may have felt for the man about to face Ros' anger. Ros narrowed her eyes as Stan brought Rhys Hughes back into the room.

"Thank you Stan." Harry dismissed the security guard as he pushed Rhys into a chair. Stan nodded and left the room.

"Rhys Hughes." Ros spoke calmly as the older man met her eye. "This is Sir Harry Pearce. I strongly suggest you start talking."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas stared out at the rain soaked streets as watched the woman he knew Dimitri's asset ran through the maze of parked cars. Alec rested his head against the car seat's headrest as he followed Lucas' gaze.

"You reckon she's up to something?" Alec didn't take his eyes off the woman.

"Dimitri trusts her."

"Elenka lied for years. She knew what her boyfriend was doing. She's not a kid." Alec repeated. "And I didn't ask whether Dimitri trusted her. I asked if you did."

"I'll get back to you on that." Lucas started the engine as he waited for the ambulance to pass him. Something in his guts told him it was headed towards Thames House. Alec fastened his seatbelt as Elenka scurried down an alleyway a few feet ahead, oblivious to the fact she was being followed.

"She is getting her information from somewhere, Lucas."

"Yeah and I'd like to find out where."

A/N I promise there'll be a better chapter when my cold is better. Please review.


	18. Talk

**Disclaimer I do not own Spooks. Oh thanks for the get well wishes :D Hope this chapter is ok.**

**The End of the Affair?**

Malcolm smiled as he watched Sarah open her eyes. She had been dozing in the chair while he had been for yet another Xray. He was beginning to get fed up of being in hospital. He wanted to go home but he was nervous about the state of his house after forensics had torn it to shreds. Smiling slightly he pushed all thoughts of the shooting and his small cottage to the back of his mind.

"Hello." Sarah stretched in the chair as Malcolm smiled.

"Hello."

"What happened?"

"You need to go home. Get some rest." Sarah shook her head as he spoke.

"I'm fine."

"Sarah, your brother has been arrested for trying to kill me and abducting you. Alec told me he has also been linked to Tessa Phillips and is being questioned in relation to the murder of a young woman." Malcolm watched as Sarah stared at her knees. "No one expects you to be fine."

"I don't need to rest." Sarah sighed. "It wasn't me that was shot."

"Thank God." Malcolm watched as she raised an eyebrow.

"Look, Malcolm." Sarah sighed. "I wont go home without you. I just. I just can't face it." She sighed. "Beth has offered to have me stay with her."

"Then go home with Beth. She's a little loud but she's a good girl." Malcolm smiled slightly as Beth walked in.

"I'll take that as a compliment." She watched as Malcolm blushed. "Look, I spoke to Harry. He says we are not to go back to my place. I know it's been empty since Lawrence whacked me over the head but apparently it was torched this morning." The anger evident in her voice. "The fire service called. Looks like someone put a petrol bomb through my letterbox."

"Beth." Sarah bit her bottom lip. "Thank God you weren't there."

"Yeah." She smiled slightly. "Not much in the flat anyway. A lifetime of working in the private sector, in all sorts of places. Means I don't have much, and all the stuff I really care about is at Dimitri's."

"But."

"No buts, Malcolm." She sighed. "I spoke to Dim. He's ok. I asked if Sarah could stay with us."

"He was ok with that? Because if he isn't I can get a room in a B&B." Sarah watched as Beth smiled.

"Course he's fine with it. Why wouldn't he be?" She watched as Sarah and Malcolm exchanged glances. She knew both of them were more worried about her than themselves.

"Beth, why would anyone want to burn your flat down?" Malcolm asked as he shifted to take some pressure off his wounds.

"I dunno. Colombian terrorists." She shrugged. "Andrew Lawrence thinking he can finish the job."

"Beth, it isn't funny." Sarah watched as Beth nodded. The smile slipped from her lips.

"I know." She stared at Malcolm. "I'm not laughing."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth hung up the phone as Tariq walked back on to the Grid.

"Where have you been?" She picked up her mug of coffee as he sat next to her.

"Had to see a man about a dog."

"Tariq."

"Look, Beth's flat gets burnt down, Zoe ends up in hospital. Malcolm nearly died and Sarah went missing. Then Harry gets hurt." He stared at his hands. "Since when were we the target? Why is Rhys Hughes attacking us? I think he knows that we know what he did. And I think he knows where that woman is."

"Tessa?"

"Yeah." Tariq nodded.

"Look, I think you are right. I think he knows far more than he is telling us. Now we know he isn't the arsonist. He was in the cells when the fire happened." Ruth turned her chair so she was facing the baby of the team.

"So?"

"So, if Rhys does know where she is and I think he does I think he knows who burnt Beth's flat and I also think Harry and Ros are going to scare it out of him." She watched as Tariq nodded and smiled. "I know Harry wants Lucas and Ros to go over to the Israeli Embassy when they have finished with Rhys."

"So you think the person who burnt the flat down was also the person who knew Rhys killed that Mossad girl?"

"No, I think the person who killed the Mossad girl, Harrington is the same person who burnt Beth's flat. I think she doesn't know Rhys is in custody and as usual she is trying to put the blame on someone else." Ruth watched as Tariq raised an eyebrow.

"You know who it is?"

"Yeah." Adam bounced down the steps from the Pods as Ruth warmed to her theme.

"Hi." She turned and smiled at her friend.

"You know who really killed Harrington and who our friendly neighbourhood arsonist is?" Adam flopped down and sat in Zaf's chair.

"No evidence yet." Ruth tugged at the necklace on her collarbone.

"Ruth." Adam paused. "What is your theory?"

"Well, we know Tessa went to Perth in Western Australia and travelled to Canberra last month." She watched as both men listened intently. Adam knew better than to automatically distrust any of Ruth's theories. The more bonkers they sounded the more likely they were to turn out to be true.

"And?" Tariq interupted.

"According to Shane, who works in counter terrorism in Canberra that was the last she was heard of. Now, I had a little poke around in the flight manifests for all the major airlines operating flights from Canberra to airports in the UK."

"Ruth, you've been hacking again." Adam tutted as she rolled her eyes.

"And she flew into Cardiff last night. Under a false name." Ruth watched as Tariq leant forwards, suddenly interested. "Tessa Phillips landed in Cardiff International on Monday evening. I'll pull up the CCTV, can you look through it Tariq? See if there was annyone with her we need to know about? She was travelling under the name of Helen Hunter."

"She stole the names of two people that worked here." Adam glared.

"Who?"

"Danny Hunter and Helen Flynn. Helen died before I started work here. Danny died saving one of the team." Adam explained as Ruth closed her eyes. She had never met Helen but Danny had been one of the few people, other than Harry that had been willing to give her a chance when she had stumbled int Section D almost a lifetime ago. She still missed him.

"What do we do now?" Tariq asked. He was genuinely beginning to think he was out of his depth.

"Get Callum to help you go through the CCTV. Find out whether the witch was travelling alone. Find out where she stayed and where she is now. Ruth, find anything and everything that could link Rhys, Tessa and the Mossad girl. Does Tess think that by removing Sarah there will be no one who can spill her dirty little secret. Check on the Hughes family. Make sure they are safe. I don't trust Tessa." Adam swung his legs off the desk. "Make sure Zaf and Zoe know she's back and Dimitri has extra security at his place. Also make sure your's is secure." He stood and began pacing.

"Adam?" Ruth felt the panic rise as she suddenly realised what Adam was suggesting. She had a sudden urge to ring home and check on Catherine and the boys. Glancing at the clock she realised they were all either in school or work.

"I'll make sure Harry knows. " He was already retreating towards the Pods. There was a sudden feeling time was running out.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry had never really hated anyone in his life. He had disliked many people but hate was not an emotion he was really used to. It wasn't really useful in his line of work. He glared across the table as Rhys Hughes folded his hands in his lap and glared at him. Now Harry realised he hated the man opposite him. Not only because of what he had done to Malcolm, Sarah and Zoe but for the memories he had caused to come to the fore of his mind. He knew there would be plagued by the same nightmares he had been cursed by since his mother had died. That was the man in front of him was to blame for the return of the memories was another reason to hate him.

"You assaulted one of my officers in this room." Harry stated. He knew Rhys couldn't deny it. The CCTV footage was just too conclusive.

"If you say so." Rhys glanced up.

"You shot a man in cold blood, kidnapped a woman and held her hostage."

"I took my sister away from you lot. I was taking her home."

"When you give people lifts in your car, do you normally tie them up and stick them in the boot of your car?" Harry smirked slightly.

Rhys looked away.

"Remind me to stick to cabs." Ros deadpanned. "It's worth the expense to get a seat."

Harry smiled slightly as Ros rested her elbows on the table. So far he had led the interview as Rhys stared directly at him. He had barely registered Ros' presence in the room. To him it seemed Rhys couldn't bring himself to acknowledge Ros was in the room. His chauvanism was almost comical. He paused for a moment as the door to the interview room opened.

"Yes." Ros snapped as she turned.

"Harry, Ros. You need to know this." Adam handed Ros a slip of paper before turning and walking out of the room. Harry took the paper and nodded to Ros.

"Right." She stood and placed both palms face down on the table, inches away from Rhys' face. "I've just about had enough of this. Four members of my team ended up in hospital because of you. Now a little firebug has started thinking they are funny. Thing is, it doesn't distract us from the fact you are playing the big hard man when it's your girlfriend we really want to talk to."

"I am a married man." He looked Ros in the eye for the first time since she had walked into the room along side Harry. She nodded calmly and Harry couldn't help but silently compare the look on her face to the way a wolf looks at his prey when its just been caught.

"I didn't say I wanted to talk to your wife. Slight difference in terminology. So stop playing about. You don't have the intelligence. Where is she?"

"I don't know who you mean."

"I think you know exactly who I mean." Ros smiled slyly. She had him in the palm of her hand. Harry mirrored her body language and leant closer to the odious little man.

"Where is she? Answer the question. Where is the woman you were prepared to kill your sister for? Where is Tessa Phillips?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zaf closed his eyes as he rested his head back against the cool hospital wall. For some reason he felt as though he was the luckiest man alive but he was terrified at the same time. He made a mental note to ask Adam if that was normal when you found out not only was your fiance pregnant but she was in hospital. He sighed heavily as he remembered the way Zoe had clung to him for dear life after the doctor had said everything was ok. He smirked, remembering some lame comment he had made about the baby being as tough as it's mother.

"Zaf?" He turned as he heard his name called.

"Carrie? Hi." He turned to face the child minder who was pushing a buggy containing James and Amy as she waddled towards him. "What are you doing here?"

"Midwife appoointment. Had to bring these two, Emma and Wes are still at school." She smiled as she rested a hand on her abdoment. "Is everything ok? Zaf? You look exhausted."

"Everything is just, oh I dunno. Zoe's fine. Thats all that matters at the moment. She's staying in for a day or so. Come on, I'll get you and the kids back."

"I can manage." Carrie noticed the expression on his face change.

"Something's happened. Hasn't it? No point lying to me, I live with Adam remember."

"Yeah." Zaf smirked slightly as he took over pushing the buggy. "I know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas swung the car to his left as Alec watched the thin woman disappear down an alley way.

"You said Elenka was a stripper." Alec announced.

"I said she worked in a strip club." Lucas narrowly avoided knocking a cyclist over. Cursing loudly he pulled the car to a standstill. "There is a difference."

"I know." Alec watched as Dimitri walked towards them. Before Alec or Lucas could exit the car he opened the backseat of the car.

"What's going on?" He leant forwards.

"You're asset." Lucas didn't even question the junior officer's presence. "Do you trust her?"

"Not anymore." He glared out he window. "She missed a meet. So I decided to check the area around the club. See if I ran into Richard."

"Sienna?"

"Yeah, when he's at work." Dimitri smiled as he thought of his old friend. "Only I spot you two and then Elenks is legging it up that alleyway."

"Why would she do that?" Alec turned and glared at the younger man. Dimitri turned and narrowed his eyes. He didn't like what Alec was insinuating.

"I dunno mate. Why don't we go and ask her?" He opened the car door as Elenka appeared in the distance. She seemed oblivious to the fact that three men were sat in a car a few feet away or the fact they were discussing her. Lucas shook his head slightly as he pointed discreetly to the woman that walked out of the alleyway and towards the taxi rank.

"Forget Elenka, she's the one we have to talk to."

"Bloody Hells Bells." Alec turned to see who Lucas was pointing at as the rain began to bounce off the pavements.

"Who's that?"

"That question is the reason you are following her on foot, without us." Lucas replied as Dimitri pulled the collar of his coat closer to him.

"Right, you know her." He stated. "What's her name?"

"That bitch." Alec stated calmly. "Is Tessa Phillips."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Not much more left. Please reivew.


	19. Blast from the past

**Disclaimer I do not own Spooks**

**Blast from the past?**

Harry knew his temper was the talk of Thames House at one stage of his career and he was certain Tessa would have mentioned to Rhys that the best way to wind him up was to threaten his team or refuse to answer questions. He glared as he held Rhys' gaze, knowing that Ros was seething beside him.

"Tessa Phillips." Ros spoke calmly as she pushed her chair back from the table slightly. "I should have realised."

"What?"

"It speaks." Harry barked. "I am going to ask you one question. If I were you I would seriously consider answering it as truthfully as you possibly can."

"So, you're the hard man around here?" Rhys smirked as Harry narrowed his eyes. It had been years since he had been described as a hard man or hired thug. For a moment he was transported back to his days in Northen Ireland.

"No. Not me." He gestured to Ros who had fallen silent next to him. "She is."

"Answer the question." Ros smiled slightly as Harry leant forward and rested his hands on the desk.

"Where is Tessa?"

"Who?" Rhys flinced visibly as Harry slammed his palms on to the table.

"Harry." Ros' voice never wavered. "Wouldn't it be easier if I just shot him?" Harry raised an eyebrow, as if seriously considering Ros' suggestion. Silently he pushed his chair backwards and left the room as Rhys stood and watched him go.

"Sit down." Ros barked without moving an inch. The man suddenly realised it was better if he did as he was told.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Zoe woke with a start, for a moment she was unsure where she was. Then the white hospital walls and sounds of the nurses walking around the ward reminded her.

"Zoe."

Zoe turned sharply as she heard her name. For a moment she was transported back in time: to when she had finally gone to Harry about her suspicians about the former boss of Section K. Confronted with the same woman she could do nothing but glare.

"I am sorry Zoe."

"What are you doing here? How did you get in?" Zoe propped herself up on one elbow as she stared at the older woman. Everything felt wrong, as though she should be screaming for help. She had no idea what but something was stopping her.

"Rhys should never have put a finger on you. I knew he had a tendancy to go too far." Tessa remained calm as Zoe narrowed her eyes.

"No, he shouldn't." As discreatley as possible Zoe slipped her hand under her pillow and pressed record on her mobile phone. She prayed the small speaker would capture what the older woman was saying. "But then, he shouldn't have shot Malcolm either. What has he ever done to hurt anyone?"

"Malcolm." Tessa smiled slightly. "Has always been too good for this world. Us spooks should be able to embrace the darkness. He never could, I suppose it was that good old fashioned Chapel upbringing." Tessa rolled her eyes as Zoe glared. Out of everyone on the Grid it was Malcolm that everyone had soft spot for. Over the years he had gone from the slighly obsessed technical officer who only seemed to care about his gadgets to Colin's straightman in a strange little double act to the wise elder of the group who everyone loved. The fact that he had been shot and left for dead on his wedding day had not only sickened the entire team but made them all determined to find the person responsible. In that moment Zoe realised the fault didn't just lay with Rhys Hughes. From what she could see the man was as much of a puppet in Tessa's game as Sam had been years before.

"He didn't deserve to be shot."

"Does anyone?"

"Why are you here?" Zoe repeated her earlier question.

"To see you. To warn you off. Look Zoe, I always thought you were an intelligent girl, even if you have got yourself knocked up again."

"Both pregnancies were planned thankyou very much." Zoe lied. Emma had been as much of a surprise baby as the one she was carrying now.

"Maybe." Tessa smirked. "But Zafar Younis?"

"Answer the question."

"I am here to warn you, one girl is already dead. Think about it, Harrington was an idiot. A rouge agent who faniced herself as a female James Bond. You really think she was killed by that idiot from Cardiff, please."

"Who shot her?"

"I'll let Harry and his little band of followers figure that out." Tessa smirked.

"You still in touch with Jools then?"

"Give my regards to Harry." Tessa stood before Zoe could answer her.

"What is all this about?"

"Things that happened before you even left school. God that makes me feel old." She smiled ruefully before shaking her head and walking to the door. "Sarah knows as does Harry and Malcolm. I think it's best if, just this once you children left it to the grown ups to sort out." She was gone before Zoe could answer her.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Alec pulled the car into the car park below Thames House. He had been quiet since he and Lucas had sent Dimitri after Tessa. He had hated the woman since the first time he had met her and was not happy to see her back on UK soil.

"I thought the general consensus was that woman was in Australia." Alec spoke for the first time since he had taken over driving.

"Yes." Lucas answered calmly. "Seems she's back."

"Why?"

"Probably something to do with money. That was the only thing she was ever motivated with." Lucas opened the car door as he saw his wife walking towards them.

"You know she set Sarah up?" Alec joined him in the car park as Lucas nodded once.

"Along with Yasmin Thomas."

"Ros." Alec nodded once as his Section Chief approached him.

"Alec, get back in the car. That infernal woman has been spotted at the hospital. Beth and Dimitri are on scene. Zaf and Adam are already on the way over to the safe house where Rhys' family are."

"Four officers? Slight over kill." Alec watched as Lucas stepped back.

"She's the brains behind all this. I am not taking any chances, especially when Zoe and Malcolm are in hospital because of her."

"But."

"Alec." Ros watched as he nodded before walking back to the driver's side door.

"Ros?" Lucas met her gaze. He knew none of the others would have seen it but something had happened to scare Ros. That in itself was unusual but the fact she was clearly putting all her resources into finding and arresting Tessa made him think it was pretty big.

"We're to go to the Israeli Embassy. Yusef has agreed to speak to us."

"Your favourite person." Lucas watched as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I regard him as highly as I regard a dose of the clap." Ros marched off towards her own car as Lucas shook his head and began jogging after her.

xxxxxxxxx

Ruth smiled as she read the text from Nick. He was already more settled into school and life in the UK than she had ever hoped. She hit the button to reply as she realised Harry was not in his office, despite Ros heading towards the Israeli Embassy a good twenty minutes earlier. Sighing heavily she quickly replied to Nick before making her way discreetly to where she knew her husband would be.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"I am fine." Beth squeezed Dimitri's arm as he nodded. His eyes were filled with concern as he walked with Beth towards the room where Malcolm was being cared for. He had always believed it had been a mistake to take security away from his room.

"Yeah."

"Oh come on Sailor Boy." Beth smiled as he looked towards Malcolm's door. "She's got to be what? Late 50s? Older than Harry anyway. Even with only half a brain working I can take her."

"Beth, don't talk like that. Less than 12 hours ago someone burnt down your flat."

"I know." Beth suddenly grew serious. "But breaking and entering along with arson don't really seem to be the crime associated with middle aged women."

"No." Dimitri agreed as he rested a hand on her arm. "But then, if you were an ex spook would you go for the obvious? Thought not. I bet she paid someone to do it."

"Well." Beth paused. "Seeing as she has just left Malcolm's room why don't we ask her?"

"Personally I'd rather check Sarah and Malcolm are ok." He dropped Beth's hand and began sprinting down the corridor, terrified of what he might find.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry stared out over the London skyline as he fought the tiredness that was seeping into his bones. He knew the net was closing in on Tessa but even that didn't make him feel any better. All he knew was he needed to sleep, before he made any mistakes or anyone else got hurt. He sighed heavily as he ran a tired hand over his face.

"Harry?"

He couldn't help but smile. Out of everyone he knew Ruth would be the one to find him.

"Hi."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Ruth." He didn't turn to face her as she approached. She knew he had never been able to face her when he was lying. He was far from fine, and she knew it.

"It wasn't that long ago you collapsed on the Grid." Ruth rested a hand on his arm as he finally looked at her.

"I know."

"Harry, please."

"I'm tired Ruth." He looked away again. "And far too old for all this nonsense."

"You are not too old." Ruth narrowed her eyes. She hated it whenever he mentioned the age gap between them. To her he was as young as Lucas, Adam and the others. The age gap had only ever mattered to him.

"Ruth."

"You haven't been sleeping."

"Sorry that I've kept you awake." Ruth could hear the bitterness in his voice. He was pushing her away and she had no idea why.

"You haven't. Harry, what is it? You have been pushing yourself so hard since the wedding. Since Rhys was arrested things have been worse." She turned him to face her.

"I'm sorry." He sounded defeated. "I just, well you know what I'm like."

"Yes." Ruth smiled as Harry's arms found their way around her waist. He rested his forehead against hers as her eyes fluttered closed.

"I'm just getting old."

"Aren't we all?" Ruth wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he held her, relieved that she was still able to do so. The nightmares had been taking their toll, and while it wasn't unusual for either of them to have broken night's sleep it was unusual for Harry to be so withdrawn the next morning, almost careful around her and the kids. After the scare he had been through a few days earlier she couldn't work out what was worse. Worrying about him when he had collapsed against her or now, when he seemed to be retreating into himself more and more.

"Mm" Harry kissed her chastely on the lips.

"You know." Ruth pulled back and ran a finger along the side of his face. "You are nothing like him. You and your father are nothing alike."

"Ruth."

"That's what all this is about? I'm right aren't I? He hurt you and your mum like Rhys has hurt Sarah and his family."

"I see myself turning into him Ruth. Over the years."

"Not now." Ruth cupped his face in her hands so that he had to look at her. "You are nothing like him. What happened to your mum, to Ben is not your fault. You were a boy then. And actually you are a good dad."

"Now." He sighed.

"Yes, now. You know Nick thinks the world of you. He text me asking me to tell you he passed his maths test because you helped him revise. You made mistakes with Graham and Catherine but you have them back. You are a good dad and a great grandpa." Ruth watched as he blushed slightly. "Not like him."

"If you say so."

"Have you ever doubted any of the evidence I've put in front of you? If I say you are a good man Harry. Then believe it."

"You're slightly biased Ruth." He chuckled lightly.

"Yes, but then I love you." She realised him as she shrugged her shoulders. "That might affect my objectivity."

"Nick passed?"

"A*" Ruth smiled slightly as he took her hand and began walking back towards the fire escape. It was only when the door burst open to reveal a harrassed looking Tariq that they stopped in their tracks.

"Tariq?"

"Sorry." He caught his breath. "You have to come back to the Grid. Now."

"What's happened?" Ruth frowned. The baby of the team wasn't normally so easily riled.

"Tessa is in your office. With a gun."

Harry nodded before walking ahead of both Tariq and Ruth. It was time to face the past.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Please review xx


	20. Harry's Game?

**Disclaimer I do not own Spooks.**

**Harry's Game?**

Ruth stared at Harry. _This was not happening. It could not be happening_. The sentances just kept reverberating around her skull as he met her gaze.

"Thank you Tariq."

"Harry."

"Yes Tariq. Tessa Phillips is in my office. With a gun." Harry repeated the younger man's words back to him. "Now, find out how the Hell she got through security."

"I pulled the CCTV from the reception area when I was on the way up here. I've had a link to my Iphone."

"Please, do not tell me there is an app for that." Ruth muttered as Harry smiled slightly. He knew Ruth's love of technology did not lend itself to mobile phones. She had the same one since returning to the UK, whereas he knew most of his team and both his children updated theirs almost constantly.

"No, only the one I invented. You wont find that on the offical apps store. It's a Tariq special." He smiled, slightly pleased with himself. "But Harry."

"How did she get in?" Ruth pulled the younger, panic stricken man back onto topic.

"She walked in. Shot Gemma in the leg and shot at Stan. He's fine but Gemma's on her way to hospital. In all the chaos she got to the Grid."

"Is Gemma ok?" Ruth pictured the red headed teenager that manned the reception area. She knew Tariq had a soft spot for the nineteen year old. Tariq nodded.

"Yeah, I think so." He glanced at the floor. "She shot her in cold blood."

"Everything that woman does is in cold blood. Ruth."

"Harry, no." Ruth's eyes widened as he met her gaze. She knew what he wanted her to do and for a moment she was determined not to let him walk away from her to face certain death. Not again.

"I have to. Tariq, get down to reception. Talk to Stan."

He nodded as Ruth blinked back a tear. Even he could see he was being sent out of the way.

"Yes Harry."

"Make sure you can see and hear everything that goes on in my office." Harry turned away from Ruth as Tariq stepped back towards the fire escape door.

"Yes Harry."

"Well, go on then." Tariq sprinted for the door as Ruth closed her eyes.

"You can not do this." She blinked back tears as Harry brushed her hair back from her face as the wind wipped it around.

"I have to."

"Then I am coming with you."

"Ruth." His voice almost a whisper. "I need you safe."

Ruth shook her head sadly. On the verge of tears she had no idea if she was angry with him or proud that he was willing to risk his life yet again.

"What does she want?"

"If she has had that idiot try to kill Malcolm and now she's killed that Israeli girl I think this goes back to when you were still at University. Ruth, please. You know what I need you to do." Ruth closed her eyes and nodded as she felt Harry walk away from her. She prayed it wasn't the last time. A few moments after she heard the door to the fire escape click shut she pulled out her mobile and pressed the button to redflash the others. Then she pressed a code into the phone she never thought she would be forced to use. Seconds later the screen flashed up the confirmation message.

**LOCKDOWN ACTIVATED SECTION HEAD OFFICE D LOCKED. LOCKDOWN SEC D OFFICE:PERSONNEL INSITU.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beth caught up with Dimitri as he reached the door to Malcolm's hospital room. The door was wide open as Beth leant against the door frame, still only half fit she needed to catch her breath. Dimitri was already in the room as Malcolm held Sarah to him.

"Are you ok?" Dimitri stepped towards the couple as Malcolm felt Sarah nod against his chest.

"I think I understand why Ruth hates hospitals so much." Malcolm sighed.

"Yeah." Beth nodded.

"What was that woman doing here?" Dimitri looked directly at Sarah. For some reason he felt it was more her that was Tessa's target than Malcollm. Something about the rumours he had heard and the way Sarah seemed more angry than frightened made him think she had just as much of a history with the older woman than Malcolm did.

"I don't know." Sarah pulled back.

"I am not staying here." Malcolm stated as Dimitri exchanged glances with Beth. It seemed no one in Section D was capable of listening to doctors.

"Malcolm."

"Thank you Miss Bailey but I am not about to become a sitting duck. The best course of action would be." He sighed as a pain from his stitches shot through him.

"To warn Alec. And Harry." Sarah closed her eyes as everyone stared at her. "For God's sake we have to talk to Alec."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros swore as she read the text message from Ruth. Lockdown was an emergency procedure. It was not something to be done lightly. Isolation Lockdown was even more extreme, making the designated room in Thames House completely isolated from everywhere else.

"Shit."

"What?" Lucas drove through the west London streets as the windscreen wipers batted the rain away.

"Ruth has activated IL."

"What? Why?"

"Tessa showed up with a gun. Harry ordered her to make sure that no one else could get in or out of his office."

"Harry is in a locked room with Tessa 'psycho' Phillips and a gun."

"Yes, Lucas but that is just the problem. Tessa is far from psychotic. She knows exactly what she is doing. Turn the car around."

"You want to go back there?" Lucas knew she was not looking forward to meeting with Yusef but she had seemed determined to go.

"No." She snapped her head to look at him. "Tessa had one big ally when I was at 6. Jools Silvitir was a slimely little shit then. I know he went to work for the Foreign Office the year before I left to join D. If Tessa is back then I think he wont be far behind." Ros narrowed her eyes as Lucas flicked on the indicator.

"You think it's time we had a chat with him?"

"He loved making the lives of Section B as it was in those days absolute Hell. Ask Zoe and Malcolm. I think it's time we returned the favour."

"And if he isn't back in the UK?" Lucas could see where Ros was going with this. Her lips curled into a smile as the car headed back towards the Thames Embankment.

"If he isn't then ruffling a few feathers will do no harm at all."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tess." Harry stared at the brunette. For a moment he wondered why all the brunette women he had ever met had made life difficult for him one way or another. Then he remembered Ros and Catherine. Not every blonde was the easiest to manage. He couldn't help but smile as he realised Ruth would have made a comment about sexism being alive and well in MI 5. He narrowed his eyes as the lights flashed on and off and the thud of the locks clicking into place could be heard. He was grateful Ruth had done as he had asked. Now he hoped the others would know what to do without him there to tell them.

"Harry."

"To what do I owe this displeasure?"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bloody Hell." Alec jogged out of his car towards the hospital as his mobile began ringing. "What?" He snapped as he answered the phone. He closed his eyes as he listened to Sarah explaining what was going on.

"Are you ok?" He paused and looked around the packed hospital car park. There were too many variables. Too many places where someone could hide. He was an easy target. Cursing under his breath he hovered near a group of med students leaving the hospital as he changed directions and headed back to the car.

"I'm fine." Sarah glanced at her wedding ring. "I knew my brother was tooo stupid to do all this on his own. I should have guessed that infernal woman was in there somewhere."

"Tell Beth to stay with you and Malcolm. Adam and Zaf are on the way to the safe house. Get Dimitri to check on Zoe and I'll head back to Thames House. Reckon Harry could do with some back up." He hung up the phone before she was able to explain anything more.

"Bloody idiot." She muttered under her breath as Malcolm pulled on his coat wincing. She closed her eyes as she heard Beth talking to Zoe. It seemed there really wasn't anyone who could stay in hospital until the doctor discharged them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Adam, you really think he would do something to Bethan and the kids?" Zaf pressed his foot on the accelerator as Adam nodded.

"He's in Thames House. Doesn't mean he doesn't have friends on the outside."

"True." Zaf hated the man even more.

"Malcolm's discharged himself against medical advice." Adam slipped the phone back in his pocket, wondering if it was wise to tell his friend that Zoe had just done the same.

"What? Why?"

"Beth said he doesn't feel safe in hospital. Not after Tessa turned up there and threatened Sarah. Zoe said the same. She's headed to mine, to be with Carrie and the kids while the others head to Dimitri's place."

"Zoe's done what?" Zaf almost choked on the fear.

"She's ok, she's with Carrie and the kids."

"Right." Zaf prayed Adam was right. He pulled the car into the quiet side street where the safe house was. The sirens and sound of a little dog barking made him think they were too late.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Harry, you are looking well." Tessa smiled as Harry remained impassive.

"I think this is somewhat more than a social call to enquire about my health." Harry stayed stock still as he spoke.

"Yes, you are right." She tilted her head so that her bobbed hair covered her face.

"Then Tessa Phillips, I am arresting you in accordance with the 2008 Anti Terrorism Act." Harry watched as her face lit up with a smile.

"Oh Harry."

"I should have hung you out to dry years ago."

"I thought you had."

"You killed that girl. Harrington. You shot her in cold blood on the eve of one of the most important diplomatic events in the western world." Harry tried his best to keep his voice even. "Then you shoot the kid that works on reception."

"Harry, you are beginning to sound as though you care."

"You and Rhys Hughes."

"What about it?"

"You twisted the mind of a very sick man. Thats why he was here. You told him what you did to Sarah and Yasmin, that you tried to kill Alec White all those years ago."

"Alec is fine."

"No thanks to you." Harry stepped closer to her. "Now, you decide to silence him and Sarah forever but you can't do it personally so you twist Rhys' mind until he will kill whoever you want. Funny thing is Tess I always knew you were a manipulative bitch."

Tessa smiled before shaking her head.

"No, thats what you said when I wouldn't let you seduce me." She smirked, knowing that someone would be listening in and her last comment would be headed directly to Ruth.

"Now Tess, even in those days I had standards. I wouldn't touch you with a barge pole in those days and the same goes for now."

"Juliet Shaw? Standards. Good God Harry."

"Juliet was different. She may be a cold hearted calculating witch at times but she means well." He smiled slightly as he thought of his former fling. "Most of the time."

"Harry, you have to leave this alone."

"Cardiff. Something is going on there. I knew it. The DG ordered us to keep out of it. As did the Home Secretary. Why Tess? What are you planning there?"

"I can't say."

"You aren't pulling the strings on your own. There's someone else that wouldn't want me poking my nose around. Mace is dead. Jules hates you as much as I do. It's that bloody vampire isn't it? Thats what Danny used to call him. Jools is at the bottom of all this. Malcolm and Sarah getting married was just a convient way of you distracting us." Harry shook his head as he realised how high things really went.

"Harry, like I said." Tessa raised the gun.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Zaf?" Ruth took the steps back to the Grid two at a time. "No, I'm ok. Just be careful."

She stopped as she heard the single gunshot sound out over the Grid. Before she knew it her knees were too weak to hold her up as the silence that followed seemed to swallow her whole. Two people, one gun and one gunshot. She couldn't move, unsure of what she was going to find when she got back on to the Grid. Somewhere in the back of her mind she heard Zaf still talking on the phone. She had no idea what he had said, nothing mattered in that moment other than the fact she knew Tessa had fired the gun.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N please review.


	21. End of the Line?

**Disclaimer I do not own Spooks.**

**End of the Line**

Ruth had no idea how long she had been on the stair case for. All she knew was Harry was gone. Tessa had finally gone mad. Harry was dead. Her brain kept conjouring up cruel images that her analytical mind couldn't handle. A world without Harry Pearce was not one she wanted to be in.

"RUTH!" Her attention was snapped back to the mobile phone in her hand.

"No." She half sobbed.

"Ruth." Zaf's voice sounded more desperate than she had ever heard. "We got the redflash. Talk to me Ruth."

"Too late." Tears sprung to her eyes as her throat burnt with tears that refused to fall. The scenes playing out in her mind were too horrific for tears. Too painful for words.

"Tessa killed Harry."

"Ruth? Adam and I are at the safehouse. The Hughes family are ok. We're on our way back."

"Harry's dead." Ruth began physically shaking as she spoke. The shock and horror of what she had heard finally registering with her brain. The next thing she knew warm hands were prising the phone from her grasp.

"Zaf mate? It's Tariq. Harry is not dead. I just came from the Grid. Harry arrested Tessa but she shot out the window in his office. Missed him by an inch, if that." Tariq watched as Stan half dragged a screaming Tessa past them. She had never hated a person the way she hated Tessa.

"He's alright then? Why does Ruth think he's dead?" Zaf glanced towards Adam as his friend started the car engine.

"You know what she's like. She's in shock I think."

"Get her to Harry." Zaf smiled "The boss has more than nine lives I'm certain. Adam and I are on the way back."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros smiled slightly as she walked towards the reception area of Legoland. She had always hated the nickname given to the austere building that housed MI6. Vauxhall Cross had been as much a second home to her as Thames House was now. Lucas stepped back slightly as they approached the young man on reception.

"Hi." He smiled brightly as Ros returned the smile. "Can I help you?"

"Yes." Ros answered curtly. "Tell Mr Julian Silvitir that Rosalind Myers is here to see him."

"He isn't here Ma'am. I am sorry he hasn't worked here for some time." The young man looked slightly terrified as Ros stepped forward.

"I think we both know that isn't exactly true."

"Ros." Lucas warned.

"Tell Jools to let me up to his office or MI6 HQ will be put firmly on the map. For all the wrong reasons." She smiled sweetly as Lucas rested a hand on her back.

"Ros, isn't that the man we are looking for?" He half whispered in her ear as she turned her head slightly to follow Lucas' line of sight.

"So much for not working here, eh?" She snapped at the boy on reception before walking over to the thin, bearded man and grabbing his arm.

"Get your hands off me." Jools almost spat.

"I don't think so Jools. Remember me?"

"Joss' girl."

"Thats right." She didn't bat an eyelid at the use of her father's name. Lucas glared.

"What is this about? Who's the trained monkey?"

"Tessa Phillips, Rhys Hughes, attempted murder and the way that you have corrupted a very sick man to hide what you are up to from Section D." Ros hissed.

"Again, who is the hired muscle?"

"Ah, allow me to introduce you. Jools Silvitir, former deputy head of the JIC. This is Lucas North."

Lucas smiled as Ros gripped Jools' arm slightly tighter than was absolutely necessary.

"Nice to meet you." Lucas lied. "I think my wife would like a word."

Jools' eyes widened as Lucas spoke. A few people stepped past them, on their way into and out of the building.

"You know something? For a trained monkey you are surprisingly eridite. I have nothing to say to you or your wife. Unhand me woman!"

"Shut up." Ros stepped closer to him. "We can talk here, in the comfort of your office. Or if you prefer, I have a rather less comfortable interview at Thames House with your name on it."

"You wouldn't." Jools glared.

"Trust me on this one." Lucas smiled slightly. "Do not underestimate my wife. It's usually the first in a long line of mistakes."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Carrie handed Zoe a steaming mug of tea as Amy wandered in.

"Mummy back?"

"Not yet darling." Carrie sighed. "When James wakes up, remember?"

"Ok." Amy nodded as she jumped on the sofa. "I know."

"Good girl." Zoe watched as Amy was quickly lost in a world of telletubbies as the CBBC channel began blaring out in the background. Emma was curled into her mother's side.

"Where's Wes?"

"Gone to Molly's for tea." Carrie smiled. "Now, you should be in hospital. Adam has been out of contact for nearly 48 hours and Ruth has already called here twice to make sure we're all ok."

"Has she?"

"I know Malcolm should be in hospital too. What's going on?"

"You know I can't say." Zoe sipped her tea.

"I know I shouldn't ask. Just tell me one thing. Am I going to have to explain to a 13 year old boy that his dad is not coming home? Not just tonight but ever again?"

Zoe swallowed down her tea. She knew there was no way to answer that question truthfully. She honestly had no idea what the answer was.

"You know Adam."

"Yeah." Carrie smiled. "That's why I'm worried."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth stared at the wall as she tried to get her emotions in check. She had been convinced Harry was dead. She had heard the gunshot but not the shattering glass. She had been swallowed by the silence as the shock of what she had believed had happened washed over her. It was only when she felt two warm hands grip her shoulders that she forced herself to turn around.

"Alec?"

"He's fine."

"But."

"Ruth, he is fine. He's in his office as shaken up as you are." Alec smiled slightly.

"No."

"Yes. Tessa is in the cells. I called Beth, Sarah and Malcolm are fine. I told her to stay there with them. Dimitri is on the way to the talk to that asset of his and Ros and Lucas are in Legoland."

"Why?"

"Dunno." He smiled "What I do know is you need to get out of this bathroom before I get a name for myself as the spook that haunts the women's lavs." He ushered her towards the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry stared at the shattered glass that was somehow still in the window frame. He shook his head sadly. The glass was supposed to be bullet proof. Budget cuts? He thought to himself as he saw Tariq step back as Internal Affairs dragged Tessa out of the Grid. He was still the arresting officer but IA had been after the woman for years. Sighing heavily he folded his arms, wincing as his shoulder pulled and ached from the effort of trying to fight to get the gun off Tessa. He hated the way his shoulder stung, another reminder of being shot by someone he once trusted with his life.

"Harry?" Ruth bit her lip as he looked up.

"Are you alright? Ruth." Harry stepped past a few shards of broken glass as she covered her face with her hands before nodding.

"Yeah."

"Ruth." He was in front of her in seconds as he barely registered Tariq and Alec talking quietly with Callum and Erin in the outer office. He made a mental note to ask what the hell Erin thought she was doing on his Grid. But it could wait till later.

"I thought. I heard the gunshot, then nothing. I thought."

"I know." Harry pulled her into his arms as she screwed her eyes shut. "I'm sorry."

"Just promise me you wont get shot." She mumbled into his shirt as he chuckled slightly.

"Anything Ruth." He kissed her hair as Erin was ushered off the Grid by a rather irate looking former IA man. "I'll promise you anything."

Ruth pulled back and rested a hand on his chest, just above his heart. She could feel the beat beneath the fabric of his shirt and the skin beneath.

"Just don't get killed. I just can't breathe if you get killed." She sighed as he pulled her back into his arms.

"Ok Ruth. Ok."

xxxxxxxxxxx

A/N More soon, not much more left. Thought I'd better write something fluffy in this chapter after last time! More drama to come. Please review.


	22. Misdirection?

**Disclaimer. I do not own Spooks.**

**Misdirection?**

Malcolm stared around the small living room as Beth sat on the sofa opposite him and Sarah. The flat she had been sharing with Dimitri was still very much a batchelor pad but she loved it. For a moment it seemed incredibly important to her that Malcolm and Sarah liked the place too. She was snapped from her thoughts as her mobile phone began ringing.

"Yes?"

"Beth? Everything ok?" She smiled slightly as she heard Dimitri.

"Yeah, we're all here. Any news?"

"Harry has arrested Tessa Philips." Dimitri walked towards the Grid as he spoke. "She only tried to kill him."

"Bloody Hell!" Malcolm exclaimed as Beth tapped the button on her phone that put it on speaker. Sarah closed her eyes as she took Malcolm's hand.

"Malcolm?" Dimitri smiled slightly. He had never heard the quiet techi swear before.

"You're on speaker phone." Beth sighed as she watched the couple in front of her.

"Is he ok?" Sarah asked as Beth and Malcolm exchanged glances. They both knew something had happened between Sarah and Tessa that had changed the course of their lives forever.

"He's with Ruth." Dimitri smiled as he stepped onto the Grid.

"He's fine." Malcolm smiled. "If he's with Ruth, he's fine."

Beth nodded. She couldn't help but agree with Malcolm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth stepped back as she heard the Pod doors whoosh open. Harry sighed, initially reluctant to let her go.

"Tessa is not going to make this easy." Harry stated as he stared past her to where the rest of the team were beginning to assemble. Callum was leant against Tariq's desk looking decidedly uneasy. Ruth couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"From what I remember Tessa Phillips has never made anything easy. She was playing Rhys as much as everyone else. I have no idea why." Ruth folded her arms.

"I'll question her."

"Harry."

"I'll take Adam with me."

"Be careful." Ruth meet his eyes as he smiled slightly.

"I've known that woman for years, IA may want to speak to her but I think there's more we need to know. She is culpable in the shooting of one of my officers and I know she had more to do with Harrington's death than we know at the moment." He opened the door of his office as Ruth nodded. She was still shaking slightly from the shock that he had survived.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on Jools." Ros walked into the plush office as Lucas loitered by the doorway.

"Tessa Phillips is Harry Pearce's problem."

"You know she's back in the country." Lucas stated as Jools raised an eyebrow.

"Not only is it trained, it speaks."

Lucas rolled his eyes. He was not about to be intimidated by the scrawny little man that seemed to know Ros alot better than he had thought he would. He had heard the name over the years but he had never actually met the man. In the days when he had worked with Tom, Danny and Zoe. In the days before Russia Jools had rarely visited Thames House. Not like Mace who seemed to delight in annoying them on an almost daily basis. He couldn't help but smile slightly as he thought of the days before he had gone to Russia on Tom and Connie's say so. He had been so innocent then, just a junior field officer like Beth and Dimitri. A very different person to the one he was now. He watched as Ros crossed the room to Jools.

"She is your problem."

"And what logic makes you think that?" Jools scoffed.

"Where were you on the night of June 29th?"

"What?"

"Answer the question."

"I do not like your tone of voice." Jools snapped as Ros glared. Lucas noticed the subtle change in her as she walked towards him. For a moment he felt sorry for the older spook but then he remembered the way Ros had reacted to the news of Malcolm's shooting. The way she had reacted when they had believed Rhys was a loner with a grudge against his sister was bad enough, when he realised he was working for Tessa it had gone from an awful situation to a truly sickening one.

"And I don't really like you." Ros watched. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just arrest you now and frog march you out of here? One reason Jools."

"Because your father."

"My father is dead." Ros interjected as Jools stepped back.

"What?"

"You heard. And I really wouldn't go using your connection to the Myers name to get you out of this one. It isn't the same anymore."

"But Joss!" Jools glanced to Lucas who just leant against the doorframe.

"Is a dead traitor." Lucas watched, he could see Ros tense everytime her father's name was mentioned. He knew that no one else would be able to see the subtle change in her demenour. Ros was the consumate actress. There was no way she would let the man in front of her see he had hit a nerve. Lucas pushed himself away from the wall.

"She tried to kill Harry about an hour ago. We now know she is involved in the attempted murder of a colleague and the abduction of a civillian." Lucas watched as Jools shook his head.

"Tessa has always been, what shall I say? Somewhat impetuous."

"Murder, attempted murder and abduction are not what I would call impetuous Jools. Throwing a strop is impetuous. I wouldn't call it impulsive either before you try that. You know she used Rhys Hughes to trap Sarah all those years ago. You know she was involved in framing her and Yasmin Thomas for murder. You also know she will do anything to save her own arse." Ros slammed her fists on the desk as Jools sat down.

"Again, I see nothing in what you are saying that involves me. Either now or in the past."

"Funny." Lucas sighed "I really thought you were going to say that."

"Mr North." Jools turned to him. "I really think you should keep your mouth shut about matters you don't understand."

"I know all about being set up by this service and the people in it. As does Sarah Wynn-Jones. You may remember her as Sarah Hughes, Ruth Evershed, Zoe Reynolds and myself. Seems you were always in the background when you think about it."

"I was head of antiterrorism at 6! Deputy Head of the JIC."

"I really don't want to hear your CV Jools." Ros smiled slightly. "Your choice, drop the act and tell us the truth or the Home Secretary, the Foreign Secretary and the DG of 6 and 5 all hear about your involvement in the cover up." Ros smiled sweetly.

"You have no evidence." Jools narrowed his eyes as Ros nodded.

"Maybe." She watched as he met her eyes. "Maybe not, but that has never stopped you."

"Look."

"Something to say, Jools?"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Tariq rested the phone down on the desk in front of him. He had never been so angry, not since he had joined the service.

"You alright mate?" Dimitri watched as he closed his eyes. Zaf walked across from the kitchenette, carrying three mugs precariously as Adam jumped from his seat to take one from him.

"That was Stan."

"Is Gemma ok?" Zaf asked. He had always liked the young girl that worked on reception.

"Not really." He sighed as all the men looked at him.

"How is she?" Ruth emerged from Harry's destroyed office a little ahead of Harry.

"Stan said her mum and dad are there with her. She's in theatre but then she's likely to go to ITU. She lost alot of blood." Tariq stared at the floor. "She's only 20."

"She'll be ok." Callum smiled slightly. Ruth and Harry exchanged glances, they both knew that such reassurances meant nothing. It didn't even provide false hope.

"Tariq." Harry watched as the younger man glanced up at him, for a moment Harry was reminded how much the younger man, the baby of the team had been through. Since being fast tracked through training he had witnessed more than most young men his age.

"Sir." Harry smiled slightly as the younger man addressed him. "I want you and Callum to concentrate on getting into Tessa and Rhys' bank records. The one thing that woman has always been motivated by is money. Zaf, check on Zoe. See if she can remember Tessa saying anything else to her. Tessa told me she had visited her in hospital. Dimitri, help Ruth. Go through everything we have that might suggest Rhys was coerced into this, we know he has a history of abuse but was he put up to this? Adam with me."

"Harry?"

"Ros and Lucas are with Jools Silvitir. I want to find out if that little bit of information is enough to get Tessa to talk." He walked towards the Pods as Adam nodded.

"What about Cardiff? You said yourself that this isn't just Tessa. Even she isn't that well connected." Adam grabbed his jacket as he spoke.

"Dimitri? What did your asset say?" Harry turned to the former SBS man.

"Not alot. Elenka said that Rhys and a man fitting the description of Jools attended the strip club twice in the last month and that they seemed to know each other. Sienna told me that Jools has met a welsh man and a man of Syrian origin in the comedy club where she works on three occasions in the last six weeks. She has it on CCTV." He shrugged.

"Tariq, get that CCTV. Find anything that could put Tessa, Rhys and that bloody vampire in our timeframe. Ruth." He stared at his wife as she nodded slightly.

"I know." She smiled as he nodded. "I'll get into Tessa's email and see if I can have a little look around Jools' records at 6. See where he has been since he last visited us."

"That bloody vampire is involved in this, he knows more than he is telling us."

"Ros will get the information we need. So, we talking to Tessa then?" Adam watched as Harry nodded once before leaving the Grid. Ruth shook her head. She had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Thanks for all the reviews. I think theres about 3 chapters left.


	23. Night Terrors

**Disclaimer I do not own Spooks.**

**Night Terrors.**

Lucas wandered back into the bedroom, relieved that for once James had been easy to settle. The baby was beginning to develop the same knack of staying awake as Amy had. He smiled slightly as he slipped back into his own bed, relieved that the noise hadn't disturbed Ros. The last he had heard was her mumble "Your turn." before she had rolled back on to her side. He pulled the duvet back round him as he watched her sleep.

"Ros?" He watched as she curled up in to a ball. He wasn't used to her moving around so much in her sleep. It was usually a sign that somthing was playing on her mind, something that she would never discuss during the day. He sighed. The news they had recieved once they had returned to the Grid had shocked everyone. It had been the last thing the team had needed after everything with Rhys and Tessa. He knew Ruth had been watching them as Harry had delivered the news. He was grateful Harry had taken Ros aside before announcing the death of Andrew Lawrence to the rest of Section D. He had no idea how she was going to react but he hadn't been expecting the Ice Queen mask to still be in place when they had finally been sent home. She turned in the bed as beads of sweat seemed to plaster her blonde hair to her head.

"No!" She mumbled as Lucas brushed her hair from her face. She struggled against him as he whispered her name.

"NO!" She was sat up in an instant, breathing heavily.

"It's ok." He rubbed imaginary circles on her back.

"I." She swallowed hard. "I'll have woken the babies."

"No. They are fine." Lucas' hand stilled as she looked anywhere but at him.

"Check, Lucas. You know what Amy is like if she's woken up." He nodded. He knew they both knew she was deflecting him. Pushing him away again. She always had when Andrew Lawrence was mentioned. Ros knew as well as him that Amy was snoring quietly in her room. He nodded, planted a kiss on her shoulder and left the room. Ros flopped back on the bed and buried her face in her pillow, determined not to cry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He's dead?" Beth took the mug from Dimitri.

"Yeah."

"When?"

"Earlier tonight. Prison guard found him. Poor sod. Not something I'd like to find." He shook his head as he sat next to Beth.

"How's Ros?"

"Same as ever." Dimitri shrugged his shoulders. "Why?"

"Well, she did risk her life to save him when he was Home Secretary. A few times if the files are anything to go by. I heard about the hotel bomb when I was in the States. How anyone got out alive is amazing." She sipped her tea as he nodded.

"Yeah, but I can't be sorry that he's dead. Not after what he did." He brushed as stand of blonde hair away from her face. She smiled slightly and nodded.

"I know, but we weren't there when everything kicked off that time. When Ros and Lucas were in the hotel that blew up. God, they could have been killed. Ros was in ITU for almost a month. All because she refused to leave him to die." She stared at the mug in her hands. "And now this witch is stirring up trouble."

"Tessa? Seems her and Rhys were in it all along." He shook his head. "Alec headed down to Cardiff earlier. Should be back by now."

"He's a funny one." Beth sighed.

"Eh?"

"Loves the job but hates it too."

"He's living with Juliet Shaw. That in itself should tell you how mental he is." Dimitri raised his mug to his lips as Beth smirked.

"Oh and Sailor Boy here is the picture boy for sanity?"

"Can't be." He shook his head. "Not if I've fallen head over heels for a woman like you."

"Nope, you're certifiable I reckon." She placed her mug on the table and held out a hand.

"Beth!" He laughed as she waggled her fingers at him. "Malcolm and Sarah are in my spare room!"

"So? We'd better be quiet then!" He smiled as he took her hand and let her lead him to his bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first thing Ruth was aware of was the bedroom door was wide open, the second was that Harry was no longer with her in their bed and the third was distinctly male voices from downstairs. She frowned slightly as she grabbed her robe from the end of the bed. Graham was out for the night but Catherine and Charlie were in their own flat a few streets away. She remembered Harry's reasoning when he had helped her buy it. Far enough away to be independent, near enough should they be needed. Smiling at the memory she padded downstairs as Fidget jumped off the bed and followed her.

"So, you reckon she doesn't mind?" Nick asked.

"No. She loves you calling her mum."

"And you don't mind?" Nick sipped the hot chocolate Harry had made.

"Look, I was a rubbish dad when Catherine and Graham were little. They'll tell you that themselves. And so will my ex wife should you ever have the misfortune to meet her." Harry pulled a face as Nick smiled slightly. "And I do not wish that misfortune on you."

"Thanks"

"So, why the late night?"

"Harry." He stared at the raoidly cooling hot chocolate. "Why would anyone want to shoot Malcolm? He's a really nice bloke and he saved me with that daft story."

"He tells all the terrorists that. Never fails to work." Harry smiled. "Honestly, I don't know. I think it was because he fell in love with Sarah and the man who shot him was insanely jealous."

"Another lover?"

"What? No! How old are you?"

"13"

"Her brother, he wanted to control everything and everyone. You can't do that. No one can. No one can help who they fall for. What they like and dislike." Harry watched as the young man in front of him nodded and tried to stiffle a yawn. "Come on, you've got school tomorrow."

"And rugby."

"And that." Harry smiled at the boy.

"I think thats what dad wanted, you know? I know he loved me and I think he loved mum but he hated us doing stuff that he didn't like."

"Did he?" Harry looked up as he saw Ruth in the doorway. She shook her head slightly as she stepped backwards.

"Anyway, that's no way to live is it? I mean you can't control everything." Nick pushed his chair backwards as Harry took his mug from him.

"Get some sleep. Malcolm is fine and we have caught the man that hurt him and before you ask Ruth is ok."

"I know." Nick rubbed his eye. "Are you? I know mum said you were but, well you were in hospital the other week."

"I am ok." He watched as Nick's eyes widened. He couldn't help but notice how he had picked up some of Ruth's mannerisms. "I just wasn't really looking after myself."

"And you are now?"

Ruth appeared in the doorway as Harry raised an eyebrow. Nick turned to see her stood there.

"He is. He doesn't have a choice. Nic, bed. Now." She watched as he rolled his eyes.

"Ok, ok." He let her hug him briefly before he stepped past her and made his way back up the stairs with Muggles in tow.

"And what was that all about?" Ruth watched as Harry walked towards her and pulled her to him.

"Neither of us could sleep." Ruth nodded as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "He's ok, Ruth."

"It's you I'm worried about. First all this with Rhys and Malcolm. Then Tessa and now Jools, not to mention what happened with Andrew Lawrence."

"Coward." Harry muttered.

"Not really, he saw a way out and he took it."

"Rather than face the truth in court." Harry closed his eyes as Ruth traced a finger along his chin.

"Nightingale tends to pop up in the most awkward of places." She sighed as Harry rested his head against her forehead. "Come back to bed Harry." She removed his hand from her waist and led him back to bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"You were where?" Juliet watched as Alec leant against the window frame, looking out on to the West London street.

"Cardiff."

"Why?"

"Jules, leave it." He sighed as his head sagged. "It's shit. It's all bloody shit"

"Cardiff? I always thought it was a nice place. Not London." She shrugged.

"No, all this stuff with Malcolm. That Tessa, I swear Jules, give me five minutes in a locked room with her." He shook his head.

"And no CCTV?" Juliet crossed the moonlit bedroom to him.

"Exactly."

"What did she do? What was so awful?"

"Apart from framing Sarah for murder? For effectively exiling Yasmin and driving me to drink?"

"Not your fault."

"I was Sarah's partner. We worked well together and I didn't see it. I didn't see what was happening until we were in the middle of all the shit, Jules. She was a desk officer, my handler but I didn't see a damn thing!" He visibly tensed as Juliet touched him.

"No one did. Not even Harry. Or me." He turned to face her. "I've known Tessa for years, maybe I should have seen something. I was more senior than him." Alec turned to face her.

"Not everything is your fault." He watched as she pulled a face.

"Maybe you should look in a mirror and say that."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah lay in bed in Dimitri's spare room as she waited for Malcolm. There was a certain irony to spending her first night with her husband in another man's bed. She narrowed her eyes as she tried and failed to stop the tears from falling.

"Cariad." Malcolm sighed as she blinked and shook her head.

"No, I'm fine." She ran a hand along his chest, a few inches from the scar that was rapidly healing.

"Neither of us are, but I believe we will be." He pulled her to his side and kissed her hair as her hand rested above his heart.

"Me to." She kissed his chest as his eyes fell closed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Adam" Carrie looked up as he sat on the sofa.

"You ok? Wes?"

"In bed. And yes." He smiled as she frowned. Carrie's eyes locked on his own as he wrapped an arm around her. "This baby of yours is kicking lumps out of me."

"Sorry." He kissed her cheek as she grabbed his hand and rested it on her abdomen.

"Definately the Premireship for you."

"And what if it's a girl?"

"Star football player either way." He tugged on her hand as he stood up. "Bed."

"Oh, so masterful!" She giggled as Adam gave her a wry look. "Adam, what happened?"

"I can't tell you." He sighed.

"I know." She cupped his face in her hands. "But I'm here, you know that. I'm here."

Adam smiled as he let her lead him to the bedroom.

"Exactly how much energy can one five year old have?" Zaf asked as he shook his head. "Never should have woken her up after leaving Carrie's"

"I did warn you." Zoe smiled as she poured the tea.

"I can't believe Lawrence killed himself."

"Do you think he has anything to do with Tessa?" Zoe asked.

"Dunno, don't really care. Too tired." He turned on his best puppy dog eyes. Zoe smirked. She was as desperate for some sleep as he was and she just knew that sooner or later they would be talking about how she had discharged herself from hospital again. It was too late at night for that talk. She handed him his mug as he stiffled yet another yawn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Son?" Maz Masood watched his youngest son as he stared out the kitchen window.

"Dad."

"You ok? Bad day at the office?" Tariq nodded.

"Yeah, you could say that."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lucas." Ros sighed as he settled back into bed beside her.

"Amy and James are fine." He pulled her back into his arms.

"Good."

"Not everything is your fault. Not what happened to Sarah and Malcolm and not what happened to Lawrence. Not everything is your fault and for the record Jools was wrong."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N PLease review.


	24. Morning After

**Disclaimer : I do not own Spooks.**

**Morning After.**

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose as he read the preliminary report on the death of Andrew Lawrence. He was relieved that at the moment no one had found any suspicious circumstances, although how anyone could kill themselves in a facility as secure as the one which had held the former Home Secretary was a mystery to him.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Adam." Harry didn't look up as the younger man walked in and sat in the chair opposite his desk.

"I know we spoke to Tessa last night. But that was before."

"Before the news on Lawrence. Yes, I am aware of that." Harry hadn't meant to snap but he was exhausted and worried about his team.

"I want to talk to Tessa again." Adam rested his hands on the desk. "I know she has something to do with his death."

"I wouldn't put it past her." Harry growled. "Look, I'll talk to her this afternoon. Alec will come with me. He knows Tessa."

"And you think that is a good thing?" Adam stood as Harry finally looked up.

"We got nothing from her yesterday. I think a fresh face may do the trick. Until then we can leave her stuck in the cell. Briefing Room in ten minutes. Let the rest of the team know." He returned his attention to the paper work.

"Yes Harry." Adam knew when he was being dismissed. Before he reached the door he turned back to Harry. "What about Rhys? I mean he was the first person arrested."

"He's been charged with murder and attempted murder along with kidnapping and false inprisonment. I don't think we will be needing to worry about him for the next 15 years, depending on the British justice system." Harry watched as Adam smiled slightly.

"I just don't see how someone like him gets involved with Tessa."

"No, well what Tessa wants she usually gets." Harry shook his head slightly as Adam raised an eyebrow.

"Usually?"

"Not always." Harry recalled a memory he was definately not going to share with the man in front of him.

"Bet Ruth is glad of that." Adam smiled as the door clicked shut behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas watched as Ros and Ruth stared at the computer screen in front of them. Tariq and Callum had been on the Grid for hours working on something he knew he had very little chance of ever understanding. While he was still better at gadgets than Adam he knew Tariq, Malcolm and Callum were in a league of their own when it came to technology. For some reason Ruth seemed to know exactly what was going on, Ros seemed to be a little lost as to what was on the screen but seemed to be catching up. He smiled slightly as he saw her stand back a little. He knew none of the assembled spooks would have any idea of the restless night she had suffered the night before.

"Ruth, is there a link between Rhys Hughes and Nighingale?"

"No." Ruth leant back in her seat. "I went through everything we have on Nightingale. No mention of Rhys Hughes or Tessa. I just don't see how Andrew Lawrence could ever have met them." Ruth stared at the photo fit of Rhys on the screen in front of her.

"I'm just glad the conference in Cardiff went off without anyone getting killed." Ros folded her arms.

"That's one plus." Ruth sighed as Tariq smiled.

"Maybe we stopped anything before it began." Tariq glanced away from the computer screen as Lucas approached. He turned back to the screen as he saw Lucas rest a hand on the small of Ros' back. It was one of the few times Ros hadn't stepped away or made the contact seem accidental.

"That's what I'm afraid of Tariq." Ros turned and walked towards the Briefing Room as Harry emerged from his office. Lucas watched her go, it was clear to him that the previous night would not be the only night Ros would have nightmares.

xxxxx

The Briefing Room was the last place any of the team wanted to be. Harry took his place at the head of the table as Adam and Zaf chatted about football scores. Zoe yawned and leant backwards in her chair as Beth and Dimitri walked in. Beth looked as tired as Zoe felt, Dimitri immediately began discussing the latest edition of the Gadget Show as Ruth handed out papers to the assembled spooks. She frowned at how quiet Ros was. The normally stoic Section Chief had been even more quiet than usual. Ruth just knew it had something to do with the suicide of the former Home Secretary. She took her seat as Harry waited for the rest of the team to fall silent. If he had noticed the change in Ros' demenour he let it slide.

"You met with Jools yesterday." Harry stated as Lucas nodded.

"Highlight of my day." Lucas deadpanned.

"He knows less than what he wants us to know." Ros looked up. "He's been in America for the last three years, prior to that he was in France and then China. All working for the Foreign Office. He's been in London for three weeks." Ros rested the paper on the desk in front of her.

"What else did he say?" Harry watched as the rest of the team listened.

"Not much, same Jools he was when he left. Full of his own importance and not much else. Warned us that Tessa is a lying, scheming bitch." Ros finally met Harry's gaze.

"Didn't tell us anything new then." Alec chipped in as Zoe closed her eyes.

"Thankyou Mr White." Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Look, how did Jools Silvitir even end up on our radar?" Zaf tapped his pen on the desk as he spoke. "We know he knew Tessa but that isn't enough to link him to anything here. Tessa had an affair with Rhys. She manipulated him over a decade ago when Sarah went to prison. There is nothing to suggest Jools was involved in that."

"True." Ruth sighed.

"Ok." Harry nodded. "Ruth?"

"I had a look in Tessa's bank account. She is a very wealthy woman. And I mean more so than what she should be getting from legitimate work. When she left 5 we know she set up in business on her own." Ruth looked around the room.

"But these figures?" Ruth nodded as Dimitri turned to her.

"The business wasn't that succesful, so I did a bit of digging."

"All perfectly legal." Tariq smiled as Ruth rolled her eyes.

"Well, the firewalls were practically asking to be broken through."

"We can do that?" Callum looked aghast. "Isn't hacking people's bank accounts illegal?"

Harry rolled his eyes. It seemed the promising young techi had been spending far to much time with Erin and her by the book way of working. Ruth held his gaze.

"Hacking is such a nasty word." She watched as Tariq smiled. "I like to think of it as having a little look, just to see if there is anything to worry about."

"And was there?" Harry was beginning to think they had nothing to link Tessa to the murder of a young Israeli woman or the attempted murder of his friend.

"Oh yes." Ruth turned to her husband. "It seems she was in this up to her neck."

"Where did the money come from? According to this paper she has almost half a million in her account." Lucas watched as Ros quietly seethe in the corner.

"She does. But thats the thing." Ruth was clearly warming to her theme. "The deposits were all much smaller and all from seemingly legal sources. It wasn't until I got Tariq to help me create a worm that I could see where the money came from." She smiled slightly as Tariq shrugged.

"So?" Adam was lost.

"So, over a period of two years a sum of £497,000 made its way into her account. Rhys was also considerably more wealthy than you would expect for a man of his age with the job he has." Ruth watched as the rest of the team stared at her. "I did what Tariq is always telling us to do."

"Follow the money." Tariq was almost bouncing out of his chair.

"And where did it lead?" Harry knew his wife had something.

"If Tariq and I are right."

"Ruth." Ros was beginning to loose what little was left of her patience.

"It leads straight to Jools Silvitir."

Ros swore as she pushed herself away from the wall. Adam and Zaf stared at each other as Harry closed his eyes.

"I think I am about to have a very interesting conversation with Tessa Phillips. Ros, go to Whitehall, ruffle a few feathers. Tariq, you and Callum continue pulling apart the footage we have, find the root source of that money. I know Jools hasn't come to have that much disposable income without doing something illegal. Beth, check on the Hughes family. Dimitri, Adam, Zaf I want you to find the puppetmaster. Tessa is clever, but she isn't that clever. Sarah was targeted for a reason. Apart from Tessa and Rhys who else would want to make sure the coverup of almost fifteen years ago remains a secret?" He stood as the room began dispersing.

"Harry." Ruth had waited until he was the last person in the room. "Tessa is not going to tell us everything. Not unless there is something in there for her."

"I know." He held her gaze as her fingers grazed his.

"Don't let her get to you. Remember, she can't win. Not now." Ruth watched as Harry smiled slightly.

"I know." He stepped away from her as the general hustle and bustle of the Grid began to permeate the room as he opened the door. "Oh and Ruth, if you are going to see that asset. Take one of the others with you."

"I never said," She was stopped by a raised eyebrow.

"I know you Ruth. Just be careful. I know I can't stop you."

"It's Jools' former secretary, Martine. She thinks she may have something for me." Ruth watched as he smiled slightly. "Be careful."

"You too." She watched as he nodded curtly. She was already at the door of the office as she heard him call across the Grid to the disgruntled former IA man.

"Alec, with me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Not much happening here, sorry. More action next time. Please review.


	25. Truth be told

**Disclaimer I do not own Spooks**

**Truth be Told**

Malcolm stared at his Star Wars mug as Sarah stood opposite him. He couldn't help but be grateful that Dimitri had gone to his house and retireved a few of their belongings. Sarah smiled as she sat down.

"We should think about going home." She looked at him as he nodded solomly.

"I know." He looked up. "Dimitri and Beth need their space and I am sure they don't need us here."

"They are young." Sarah smiled. "And I think we need our own space too. I spoke with Ruth, the SOCO team have finished with their investigations and the clean up team have started. We should be able to go home tomorrow."

"A new start?"

"Yes, Cariad." Sarah took his hand. "A new start."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Alec leant back in his chair as he waited for Tessa to arrive. Every cell in his body had tensed and even though Harry had specifically asked him to help interview Tessa he knew there was no way he was going to be able to get the information they needed from her, not when he was as tense as he was.

"Harry."

"Look, Alec I know you have a history with Tessa but I asked you to do this because of your expertise with rouge agents." He watched as a wry smile crossed Alec's face.

"You and I both know we are too personally involved to get anywhere."

"Maybe." Harry nodded. "But she coerced a man into commiting murder and shooting one of my officers."

"One of your friends." Alec interupted. "Malcolm is godfather to both Catherine and Graham. More than just a colleague I think."

"Very well, but we have enough to charge her with. Tessa may have had enough influence to get away with this in the early 1990s but not now."

"Is the world so different? Think about it Harry. How many times have you heard me mutter 'same shit different day'? Nothing really changes. Ros and Lucas spoke with Jools. It's all crawling out the woodwork. Are you sure you have nothing to hide?" He smirked as Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Not since the Inquiry. All my dirty washing has been on the clothes line for a while." Harry turned to face the door as Stan frogmarched Tessa into the room.

"Harry." She glared at Stan. "Get your staff to treat me with respect."

"No." Harry glared at the table as he heard Alec click the tape recorder on.

"For the benefit of the tape." Alec began. "It is 15:10 August 1st 2011. Present are Section Head, Sir Harry Pearce, Senior Case Officer Alec White and interviewee Tessa Philips."

"Are we really going along this line?" Tessa smirked. "Really, Harry. A formal caution? Tape recorded interviews and not even a sign of one of your little protegees with you. How very by the book." She folded her arms across her chest.

"You are under arrest." Harry glared at her.

"Oh, I love it when you are masterful." She glared. "I bet Ruth does too."

Harry felt his fists curl in temper but he knew she was expecting him to loose his temper. He was determind not to give her the satisfaction. Instead, he waited for Alec to start asking questions. He had a feeling it was going to be a very long interview. Alec leant on the desk as he waited for Tessa to finish sniping. He knew how to play the long game. He had never really hated anyone but now he despised the woman in front of him. She had been the reason he had started drowning himself in vodka and whiskey. She was the reason he had transferred out of Section K all those years ago and headed into Internal Affairs as soon as he could. Only now he knew others knew she was the reason Yasmin Thomas had fled to Syria with her husband and Sarah had been framed for murdering a British diplomat. He was not about to let her get away with murder a second time. While everyone knew it was Rhys who had fired the shot, who had dragged Sarah into a car boot he knew it was really her finger on the trigger.

"Tessa, in 1991 you got away with murder." He watched as she rolled her eyes. "You know and I know Jools Silvitir and Oliver Mace covered for you."

"Is that so?"

"Now, while we can't really get Mace in here to question him we have spoken to Jools." He couldn't help but smile.

"Mace?"

"He's dead Tess." Harry spoke calmly. "Ros shot him."

"I don't believe you."

"Check the records. Hostage situation in a manor house on the outskirts of the city. One fatality, Mace." Harry watched as her eyes widened. "And as for Jools, let's just say he was more than happy to give his side of the story, as was your lover. So start talking. Who else wanted Sarah out of the way?"

Tessa was furious. She knew that there was no way she was getting out of this one. It seemed Harry knew everything. She made a barbed remark as Harry smirked and shook his head.

"And you always said Juliet had a foul mouth."

"Tessa." Alec stared at her. "You had Rhys shoot his own sister. He missed her and hit her husband. Why would you do that?"

"You've no proof of this." Tessa barked. "Harry, don't tell me your little analyst has been digging? Or Zoe with a grudge. That's what this is."

Harry looked up as Adam walked into the room. It was clear the younger man was furious. Alec held Tessa's gaze as he spoke.

"For the tape, Adam Carter has entered the room and handed Harry a piece of paper. Interview suspended at 16:39." He clicked off the tape as Harry read the note. Adam left the room as quietly as he entered.

"Alec."

Harry walked out the door as Tessa turned in her seat to watch him go.

"Is that it?"

"No, Tessa. It's never over. Not where you are concerned." Alec scraped his chair and followed Harry out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Beth handed Ros a coffee as the older blonde explained what they knew about the cover up. She had been in high school when everthing had happened and found it difficult to believe Malcolm had been involved in what Ros was saying.

"But?"

"Malcolm and Colin were inseperable." Zaf joined in. "Honestly, Colin was the best at what he did. It seems they really did try everything to find the truth in those days. Only the technology wasn't there."

"Colin Wells was a bit of a legend. Still is." Tariq smiled as Ros nodded.

"I never really knew him." She closed her eyes, she still blamed herself for his murder. She couldn't quiet believe she had so much blood on her hands. She folded her arms as the names ran through her head. Colin, Jo, her father, now Andrew. She looked up as she sensed Lucas staring at her. "Anyway, Jools pretty much admitted he knew about the cover up but as it unbalanced Section B as we were in those days he did nothing to stop it."

"Anyone know where Ruth is?" Dimitri asked as he realised that for the first time her desk was unattended.

"Registry?" Beth asked as Lucas and Ros exchanged glances.

"Her bag is gone." Lucas stated. "She's probably just nipped out."

"No" Beth answered. "Ruth never just nips out."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Any other day Ruth knew she would have been glad of the chance to get out of Thames House for an hour. Preferably with Harry but either way she knew she would be happy to be away from the articial lighting and the constant tension. Today was different. This wasn't a relaxing lunchtime escape, this was work.

"Martine?" Ruth watched as the younger woman sat beside her.

"I can't stay long."

"OK." Ruth watched as the blonde looked around. "What is it?"

"This is ridiculous. I should never have come." She made to stand as Ruth rested a hand on her arm.

"Shall I tell you what is ridiculous? That my friend was framed for murder, that when that nightmare was over she is kidnapped by her own brother as her husband is left to bleed to death on their wedding day. That the man who abducted her is her brother adds salt to a very open wound. That he knew about the conspiracy to frame her all those years ago makes it even worse. Now you told me you knew something. Something that could help us find out who the organ grinder is because we both know it goes higher than a jealous brother and a spiteful woman."

"You have the killer."

"We don't have the facts though. Martine, you worked for Jools for such a long time." Martine nodded as she sat back down.

"He wasn't involved." Martine watched Ruth as she dug in her handbag. "Here, this explains everything." Ruth nodded as she took the memory stick from her.

"Thanks."

"Just be careful." Martine almost ran from the cafe as Ruth stared at the small device in her hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Adam." Harry walked towards him as Adam leant against the wall.

"Rhys has confessed to everything." He smiled. "Told Zoe and I everything. I'll get Ruth to listen to the transcripts later. See if we missed anything."

Harry nodded as he checked his watch. He knew Ruth was due to meet her asset and he was worried sick but knew there was no way he could let anyone know he was concerned. He wasn't even sure the rest of the team knew where she was.

"Leave Tessa rot." He watched as Alec glared down the corridor, he knew the former IA man wanted to get back to the interview, press home the advantage but he didn't really know what the advantage was. "Until Ruth has been through the transcripts at least. Adam, get everyone back to the Grid and I'll send them home. There is nothing more we can do tonight." He walked away as both his officers shrugged. With Rhys' confession, Jools' information and what they already knew it seemed the case was more or less closed. Alec couldn't help but think it was too easy. For once he hoped it was as easy as it had seemed. He had spent too many years waiting for Tessa to pay the price.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth closed her eyes as she heard the familiar hiss of the pods announce her arrival. She couldn't help but smile as she saw Harry esconsed in his office as Tariq called her name.

"Yes?"

"Where have you been?" He sounded genuinely worried about her.

"Out." She watched as he raised an eyebrow. "Tariq, I think this is encripted. Can you have a look?" She handed him the memory stick as his eyes lit up. She couldn't help but smile as she walked straight into Harry's office.

"Ruth." He looked up, the relief on his face palpable.

"Why does no one think I can meet an asset without ending up in Casualty?" She smiled as he stepped towards her. "When are they going to fix this window?"

"Wednesday." Harry was about to continue when Tariq burst in on them.

"Harry!"

"What?" Harry barked. He had sent everyone else home and had no idea the baby of the team had stayed behind.

"You really need to see this." He backed out of the office as Ruth slipped her hand into Harry's. He couldn't help but smile as he followed the younger man on to the main Grid. It seemed that for once they were going to be able to wrap up the case. He didn't know why but he had a feeling that the drama surrounding Malcollm and Sarah's wedding was finally going to end. Ruth squeezed his hand as they crossed the mostly empty Grid. It was time to see what the boy wonder had found.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N I think there is two chapters left now. Please review.


	26. Forgiven

**Disclaimer I do not own Spooks.**

**Forgiven?**

Tariq tapped a few keys on the computer as the screen in front of them changed. Harry rested a hand on the small of Ruth's back as they watched the images appear in front of them. Ruth frowned as she realised what Tariq was trying to show them.

"How?" She stared.

"I rerouted the feed from the interview Alec and Harry conducted with Tessa earlier on today and played about with it." He tapped another few keys as the screen altered again to show some more wavy lines that represented sound waves. "I pulled Tessa's voice out of the tape before getting hold of the memory stick Ruth got from her asset."

"You ran it through the voice analyser? Why?" Ruth knew Tariq was borderline genuis but she had no idea why he thought the voices were significant.

"A hunch."

"Good enough for me." Harry smiled.

"These days." Ruth muttered as Harry glanced at the floor. Tariq ignored what was essentially a jibe he didn't understand. Ruth cursed herself the moment the words left her mouth.

"Anyway." Tariq continued. "We know GCHQ intercepted a phone call to Harrington's mobile about ten minutes before she was shot. We also know Rhys had a call too. Seems that the same person called each of them. Only they changed their voices and the number they used. The memory stick Ruth came back with made me think, it contains an audio copy of the conversation Tessa had with both of them. It also contains the conversation she had with Jools asking for his help."

"Tessa called Jools?" Harry was incredulous.

"Yeah." Tariq nodded. "But he told her to leave him alone, that he had never wanted anything to do with her and she could go back under whatever stone she had crawled out of."

"Jools has just gone up in my estimation." Ruth sighed. Harry shook his head as she spoke. The former MI6 man had never been popular with his team. He smiled as he remembered Danny and Zoe laughing about the vampires from Legoland turning up on the Grid.

"I think I may just have to have a word with him." Harry dropped his hand before walking back into his office.

"Good work Tariq." Ruth smiled. "Go home."

"What about you?"

"Oh I think I have a little bit of work to do here before I can go home." She smiled sadly as she watched Harry pick up the phone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros was cold. She had been unable to get warm since she had heard about the death of Andrew Lawrence. Shaking her head she watched as Amy played in the middle of the living room floor. James sat next to his big sister smiling as she handed him various toys and hugged her ever present pink elephant to her.

"Amy, share." She watched as Amy rolled her eyes before handing James a cuddly blue doll that Ruth had bought her the Christmas before. "Good girl." Ros tried to smile. It didn't quite reach her eyes but if Amy had noticed she had done nothing about it, just carried on playing with James oblivious to the thoughts running through her mother's head.

"Hello you two." Lucas smiled as he sat on the sofa next to Ros. Amy beamed at him as James turned his head at the sound of his father's voice. It was clear the eight month old was exhausted but determined to keep up with the two year old. "Ros?"

"I'm fine Lucas." Ros pushed herself from the sofa and walked into the kitchen. Lucas could see she was anything but fine. He could see she had lost weight and was even more stoic and withdrawn from the team than she normally was. If she had been known as the Ice Queen once she was certainly living up to her nickname these days. He cursed under his breath as he bent to pick up a now sleepinng James and left him in his car seat. Amy crawled up on the sofa as Lucas placed a throw over her. He left the door to the living room open as he followed Ros into the kitchen.

"Don't lie to me Ros." He spoke quietly as he watched every muscle in her body tense. "You are far from fine and the one thing we promised each other was no more lies."

"Lucas."

"Before you ask, the kids are fine. Both sleeping."

"Great, now Amy wont sleep tonight." Ros turned, intent on heading back into the living room as Lucas caught her wrist.

"She will." He frowned as Ros stared at their hands. "Talk to me."

"I said I am fine."

"You knew Andrew Lawrence and now he's dead."

"Yeah." Ros couldn't deny that.

"Colin Wells, I heard you talking about him. Jo. Neither was your fault. Colin died when I was away but I read the file. It was not your fault."

"Feels like it." She sighed. Sometimes she hated how well Lucas knew her. "Malcolm."

"Is fine. He's going to be fine."

"I'm Section Chief. He's my responsibility."

"No Ros. He's your friend and he's a grown man. He didn't get shot on an op, he got shot on his wedding day. Andrew Lawrence knew he was facing life in prison for treason and attempted murder as well as abduction and conspiracy to pervert the course of justice. He took the easy way out. Not your fault. And if you asked me, as much as we all loved Jo, she did too." He watched as Ros's eyes burned with anger.

"I killed Joanna Portman. I may as well have pulled the trigger on Colin and Andrew too." She hissed as Lucas took her by the shoulders. It was only then he realised she was shaking.

"Ros, Colin was killed by your father's goons. Not you." He held her gaze. "Not you."

"Lucas."

"Jo knew what she was doing when she walked into that basement unarmed. Andrew took his own life." He watched as Ros shook her head.

"My responsibility to keep them alive."

"No." Lucas cursed himself as he raised his voice. The children continued their afternoon nap oblivious to what was going on in the next room. "It is not your fault."

"How long till someone else?" She raised her eyes to his. "How long until."

"I am not going to get myself killed." He watched as a single tear escaped her. "And the rest of the team have too much to life for. There is no way any of them are going to be restless. I wasn't here but Jo had been looking of a way to kill herself since Boscard. Andrew was just a coward, he couldn't face what he had done." He watched as Ros closed her eyes. It was then she finally let the tears fall as he pulled her into her arms and kissed the top of her head. "It's ok." He whispered as she wrapped her arms around his waist and held him to her. For a moment she really wanted to believe him.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Harry." Ruth closed the door to his office as she heard Tariq exit the pods. She knew they were alone on the Grid. Her husband remained silent as she crossed the room to him.

"Harry."

"Yes, Ruth." He looked up as she reached his desk.

"I shouldn't have said what I did. I'm so sorry." She frowned as he nodded once.

"Was there anything else?"

"Harry, please." She reached out and touched his hand, she felt her chest tighten as he pulled his hand away from her.

"Ruth, I."

"No Harry. Don't do this. I should not have said what I did and I am sorry. It was a long time ago." Ruth watched as he nodded.

"I know." He held her gaze. "And there is not a day that goes by that I don't wish I hadn't acted as I did. Offering you sweet tea when I should have taken what you said with much more seriousness than I did. But I though you had forgiven me or at least partially for my stupidity all those years ago. I know you will never really forgive me for George." Ruth stood and crossed the room to his side of the desk.

"Nothing to forgive." She watched as she saw his eyes darken. "I mean it. George died a horrible death but not at your hand. I made my own decisions when I had to leave. Please, Harry." She held out her hand as he took it.

"What?"

"Take me home. Leave Jools until tomorrow. I didn't mean to snap, I'm just stressed and upset and I need to talk to you. Just take me home."

"What is it?" Harry was suddenly very nervous. He had no idea what Ruth needed to talk to him about.

"Just take me home, please Harry."

He nodded before standing and pulling her to him. Ruth couldn't help but sigh in relief as he pulled her into his arms. Despite Tessa she had a feeling eveything was going to be alright.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N. More soon?


	27. Late Night Tete a Tetes?

**Disclaimer I do not own Spooks.**

**Late Night Tete a Tetes?**

Sarah smiled as she stared at the hallway of her home. It had been almost three weeks since she had been stood on the doorstep. The smile faded from her face as she remembered the reason why she had not been back home for so long.

"Sarah?" Beth touched her arm as she placed a holdall in the hallway.

"I'm fine." She sighed.

"You sure?" Beth tilted her head. She had been worried about the redhaired Welsh woman since she had been taken. To learn that the abductor had been her own brother was even more abhorrent to Beth. She just didn't understand why anyone would hurt their own families. Not when she was the only living member of her own family. She shook her head as she pushed the thought to the back of her mind. She wasn't on her own anymore. She had Dimitri and Section D.

"Right." Dimitri smiled. Beth shook her head again, causing her blonde hair to fall across her face.

"Right? What?" Beth turned as both Dimitri and Malcolm appeared in the doorway.

"Right, thats the last of your things. Beth and I should leave you to it." He took Beth's hand as she held Sarah's gaze. She knew the older woman was nervous about being back at her own home. Malcolm nodded.

"Thank you both, so much."

"Nothing to thank us for." Dimitri clapped him on the arm. "See you in work."

"Yes. Yes, you will." Malcolm nodded as Beth and Dimitri walked away.

"Malcolm?" Sarah walked across to him as he sighed. While he was glad to be home he was even more nervous than Sarah. He knew she didn't remember alot about what had happened but he remembered everything. He knew if it wasn't for Ellen he would have died right where he was now stood. He shook his head as Sarah said his name once more before pulling her into his arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth sat on the sofa nursing a mug of sweet tea that was rapidly cooling in her hands. Fidget was curled on the end of the sofa and was in no mood to be pushed off. Scarlet snored in her basket as Muggles slept at the end of Nick's bed. The teenager had been half asleep when they had said goodbye to Catherine earlier. It hadn't been long before he had gone to bed.

"Ruth." Harry sat on the sofa beside her and took the mug from her hand. She remained silent as he placed the mug on the coffee table. "Catherine has taken Charlie home, Nick is in bed, Scarlet has been fed and walked and the cats are settled. Talk to me."

"I don't think I know where to start."

"Ruth, it's me." He touched her face so she had to look at him. "What is it?"

"When you were at Whitehall." She stopped.

"Ros and I had to go to see that baffoon." He added as Ruth nodded. She knew he disliked Towers almost as much as she did.

"Yes, I know."

"So what happened?" Harry felt his stomach tighten as he almost dreaded to think what Ruth was about to say.

"Graham called. He said not to worry but he has gone away for a few days. He said he is fine but he has gone to speak to Teresa's father."

"In Cyprus?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"He sees Graham as the man that turned his daughter away from the church. Graham wants to do things properly." Ruth smiled slightly. She knew her stepson had been more than a difficult teenager and angry young man. He had caused both his parents no end of heartbreak but he seemed to have come through the alcoholism and drug induced haze he had spent so many years in. She was quite proud of the young man.

"He wants to marry Teresa?" Harry narrowed his gaze as Ruth nodded.

"He's not a child anymore."

"Thank God." Harry smiled slightly as Ruth's nerves seemed to subside. "There's something else isn't there? Ruth. What is it?"

"Nothing really. You know how I get myself in a state."

"True but it is normally for a very good reason." Harry knew Ruth well enough to know that she was just biding her time and giving him little bits of information before she dropped the main bombshell. She closed her eyes as he watched her. He had never been so nervous in his life as he saw the tears fill her eyes.

"Ruth?"

"I."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam wrapped his arms around Carrie's waist as she laughed. She was just a few weeks away from her due date and was glad to have started her maternity leave. Emma and the other children were going to stay with other family members until her baby was at least six months old. Adam kissed her neck as she gave up trying to wash the dishes.

"Adam Carter, put me down."

"No." He chuckled against her skin as his hand rested on her swollen belly.

"I am never going to get the washing up done at this rate." She sighed as she pretended to be annoyed. Adam knew she was only pretending.

"Stuff the dishes, I'll pay Wes to do it." Neither had seen Wes walk into the kitchen, pull a face and walk back out.

"No you wont." She laughed as she rested her head back against Adam's shoulder. For a moment all thoughts of Rhys, guns, ex Section Heads and the Grid were the furthest away from his mind as he felt his child kick his hand away from Carrie's abdomen.

"Told you, Premire Division. Definately." Carrie covered his hand with hers and smiled. Sometimes it was just nice to prove other people wrong. Ruth had been right, the age gap between her and Adam meant nothing. It never really had.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, anyway." Zaf pinched one of Zoe's crisps as she batted his hand away. "It seems Tessa was the ringleader."

"And?"

"And what?" Zoe was suddenly less exhausted than she had been. Her craving for smoky bacon crisps and cheese spread long forgotten.

"And it seems that Harry and Tariq have found enough evidence to link her to the murder of Harrington." Zaf grabbed her hand as she tried to swat his away again. "Zo."

"Well, stop pinching them." She smiled as her fringe flopped in front of her eyes.

"Tessa and Rhys are going to prison for a long time." He smiled. "We got her. This time she is not getting out of it. I reckon Tariq is a genius."

"Yeah." Zoe yawned. "He's a good boy."

"Don't let him hear you say that. Him and Callum worked on that voice thing for ages. He's stayed behind to make sure Harry knows what he found." He relaxed as he felt Zoe rest her head on his shoulder.

"Tessa Phillips is a nasty piece of work." She sighed. "I wouldn't put it past her to find a way to get out of this one.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alec walked along the street as the pubs began throwing people out. He had a lot on his mind. Something Juliet had said had struck a cord with him. She had been in a very senior position when Sarah had been set up. He just knew that even though both she and Harry had known it was a set up neither had been able to help. He shook his head as he heard the loud and leary drunks start fighting outside the pub. If they hadn't been able to stop what was happening to Sarah and Yasmin then it was because someone more senior had been helping Tessa escape. That very thought made his head hurt. The one man that had been in a high enough position to do that was dead. Nick Blake had been a corrupt politicion and a traitor but the thought of him abusing his limited power at the time had him at a loss. He shoved his hands back in his pockets as he decided it was time to head home.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I." Ruth stared at her hands as she felt Harry stare at her.

"Go on." Harry's voice was almost a whisper.

"Remember I told you that my auntie Jess died of ovarian cancer when I was 20? That dad died of cancer when I was 11?"

"Yes." Harry felt his heart rate speed up dramatically.

"I just didn't want to worry you but I have a doctors' appointment tomorrow." She closed her eyes as he touched her hand.

"Why?"

"I found something. In my chest. A lump."

"When?" Harry stared at her. For a moment it seemed that the world around him was ending. Ruth was rarely ill. She had been injured a few times but she wasn't the sort of person who caught anything. Resistant to germs Ros had said, when Ruth had been the only person on the team not to catch the flu a few months earlier. Ruth being ill was uncomprehensible to him.

"A little while ago. I thought it might just go away."

"When." Harry stated as he felt tears fill his eyes.

"The day of Sarah's hen night."

"That was weeks ago!" Harry stood and began pacing the room.

"I know but." She stood as she spoke.

"But what?"

"Sarah went missing, Malcolm was in hospital. Then Zoe, then you. I just didn't have time to deal with it." She screwed her eyes shut. "It might be nothing. Just a cyst? Fatty tissue? Who knows? I might be fussing over nothing."

"You don't ever fuss over nothing. God Ruth, you should have told me."

"I meant to." She stepped towards him. "But."

"Everyone else comes first?" He sighed. "What time is the appointment?"

"9 tomorrow. Its a biopsy. I spoke to Mike, he arranged that I go for a biopsy. Don't be angry with him I told him not to tell you. That was the reason he turned up on the Grid the day you collapsed. He was going to try to get me to tell you. When I didn't go to see him after he told me I needed a biopsy he chased me up. Gave me the appointment and told me if I didn't go he'd make sure I was sent to see Debra Langham regards my being fit to work."

"Blackmail." Harry shook his head. "He should have been in my job."

"I wanted to tell you but I wanted everything else to be running well first. You and Nick, the kids, work." She shrugged. "But."

"I'll call Ros, get her to cover for me tomorrow."

"What? No. You have a 9:15 meeting with the COBRA and JIC. I can manage."

"No Ruth, you are not going on your own. No way. I'll be there with you." He brought her hand to his lips. "We will be at the hospital tomorrow. Together."

She smiled slightly as she let him pull her into his arms. She could just about convince herself that everything was going to be alright. As he held her to him she just knew that whatever happened she was safe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tessa glared at the white stonewashed wall as she thought about Alec and Harry. She rested her head back as she wondered what Tom Quinn would have said that they hadn't. She wondered where he was, it seemed strange that Terrier Tom hadn't been there. It was then the cell door creaked and the door scraped across the floor. Stirred from her reveriee she looked up.

"Tessa." The man in the doorway smiled. "You seem to have had a run of rather bad luck."

She smiled as she realised he was right.

"You could say that."

"Well, that's what you get for being such a silly girl." He pulled his impecable white gloves on. She rolled her eyes. It had been a few years since she had been referred to as a girl by anyone. "I strongly suggest you come with me." She swung her legs over the cot bed and walked out of the small cell without a look back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Please let me know what you think. I promise there may be another two or three chapters but will Ruth get a happy ending? Where has Tessa gone and is Zaf right? Please review.


	28. Watercolours in the Rain

**disclaimer ...I do not own Spooks. (If I did there would be a series 20!)**

**oh and thanks to littlemissruth for Tessa's new nickname. :)**

**Watercolours in the Rain.**

Ros walked onto the Grid as the early morning chaos hit her. It seemed that the Grid was in a permament state of panic and crisis these days and it was beginning to take its toll on her friends and colleagues. She narrowed her eyes as she saw Adam talking to Erin. She knew the woman was going to be at the JIC and COBRA meeting Harry had asked her to attend. That thought was just as disturbing as the fact she knew Harry and Ruth wouldn't be back on the Grid for the ret of the day. That combined with the news that Tessa had escaped it was turning out to be Ros' idea of the morning from Hell.

"Ros." Adam smiled in relief as she reached them. She could see the blonde spook was begining to loose patience with the woman.

"Adam, Erin." Ros spat. "Harry is indesposed. So, I'm running the Grid until he gets back."

"Everything ok?"

"Of course, Adam. Why wouldn't it be? Excuse us, we have work to do." Ros smiled sweetly as Erin glared. Adam rolled his eyes as he followed the Section Chief towards the Briefing Room.

"Ros?"

"Harry called me at 6 am. Ruth has a hospital appointment. No one else is to know." She almost whispered. "Which leaves me spending the morning in the company of that." She nodded towards Erin.

"That is the new Section Chief of Section K."

"Good luck to them, thats all I can say." Ros pushed the Briefing Room door open.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Harry I am going to be fine." Ruth rested a hand on his arm as he drove. "You should be on the Grid."

"We are not having this conversation again." Harry turned the car towards the hospital as Ruth dropped her hand. She was terrified. The family history of cancer right at the front of her mind. Both her aunt and father had been diagnosed and died in their early 40's. She closed her eyes as she thought of her bonkers but brilliant Auntie Jess who had rescued her from Exeter and died at the age of 41._ The same age I am now._ She pushed the thought to the back of her mind as TalkSport news started announcing the cricket scores.

"I am going to be fine." Ruth sighed. "It's nothing." She didn't know what she was trying to do, convince Harry or herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Does anyone know what I am supposed to tell the JIC this morning?" Ros announced as she leant against the table in the briefing room. Every cell in her body radiated anger. The tension rolling off her in waves. Zaf shook his head as he looked up.

"Stan was released from hospital this morning."

"How is he?" Beth genuinely liked the jamacian security guard who called all the women in the section flower.

"He'll be ok. I called Rose last night. Apparently he was sedated, which is why she was able to walk out." Zaf folded his arms as Lucas shook his head. They had all been working since the early hours of the morning to find the woman that had caused them so much grief.

"Stan wouldn't hurt a fly." Zoe rested a hand on her still flat abdomen as she spoke, the anger palpable in her voice.

"Exactly." Beth answered.

"Do we have any idea where Teflon Tessa is at this precise moment in time?" Ros was beginning to loose patience.

"No." Lucas answered his wife. She swore as she looked away from the team. Her eyes snapped to the door as Callum walked in.

"Er, sorry."

"What?" Ros snapped.

"Tariq said to come and get you. It seems he has something." He ducked back out the door before anyone could say another word. Dimitri couldn't help but smile as the younger man practically ran from the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry stared at the hospital wall as he waited for Ruth. He knew she was as scared as he was. That this time there was nothing he could do. He could stare down the barrel of a gun, argue the toss with more terrorists than he cared to remember and make the most horrific decisions but he couldn't save Ruth from this. And that thought nearly killed him. He almost physically jumped as his mobile phone started to vibrate in his pocket.

"Malcolm?" He was relieved to hear a friendly voice.

"Hello Harry. " Malcolm paused. "I just wanted to update you. Tessa was last seen boarding a plane to Egypt."

"The middle East?" Harry sighed. He would never understand that woman.

"Yes, seems so. Only strangely enough there is no sign of our friend from Legoland either."

"I knew Jools was involved." Harry spat. He hated to admit he was glad of the distraction. He knew Ruth was having a needle biospy under local anaesthetic but he really hated the thought of Ruth spending any time in a hospital. She may have been the daughter of a doctor but she was terrified of hospitals. It was that thought alone that had him on edge.

"Yes, we are continuing to look for him. Harry, why aren't you and Ruth here? What has happened?" Harry sighed. He knew people would be wondering why they were absent from the Grid, and while he knew that Ros would keep his confidence it wouldn't stop tounges wagging. He also knew Ruth would hate for any of the others to know why she was in the hospital.

"Something that had to be attended to." Harry answered. "How are you? Should you be back in work?"

"I am more useful here than at home watching Jeremy Kyle."

"Malcolm if I ever caught you watching that I am sure the only option would be a six month stint in Tring." He hung up as he saw a young nurse in the doorway. He smiled sadly as he realised she was no older than Tariq. For a moment he felt incredibly old.

"Mr Pearce? Ruth would like you to come in." She held the door open as Harry nodded silently and walked past her into the small treatment room. Ruth glanced up as the doctor quietly left them to it.

"Ruth?"

"I get the results in a few hours. Apparently Mike has pulled a few strings otherwise I'd have to wait until tomorrow." Ruth stated as Harry held her gaze. "Something to do with having a friend in the lab and oh, I don't know Harry." She turned her head away as he walked to her side.

"Ruth." He swallowed as she stared up at him. He touched her face as he her eyes closed. For a moment she remembered the night before and the way he had touched her. It had been as though he was afraid she was going to disappear right before his eyes.

"Harry, the doctor says we can leave. The nurse will call when the lab have sent her the result." She got to her feet and winced as Harry's hand accidently touched the dressing on her left breast .

"Sorry." Harry recoiled as though he had shot her. Ruth grabbed his hand as he spoke.

"Harry, I am not going to die. Not today. Please let's just try to be normal. Go to work, have lunch. Do something we do everyday before I drive us both insane." She smiled but Harry noticed it didn't reach her eyes.

"Tessa escaped."

"See? Normal. Psychopath on the run. Everyday stuff for us." She took his hand and led him from the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah ran a hand through her unruly red hair as she stared up at the main entrance of Thames House. She had been inside a thousand times but knowing her brother, her only sibling was in the cells below made it seem somewhat alien to her. She sighed as she made her way up the small number of front steps to the reception area as Lee greated her.

"No Stan?" She sighed.

"No Mrs Wynn-Jones." She smiled at hearing her married name. "Can I help?"

"I've come to see my husband. Malcolm in Section D."

"You're Sarah? Stan told me all about you and how Ruth and Tariq tracked you down." The young man smiled as Sarah blushed. "The Grid's answer to Romeo and Juliet."

"I don't think so." Sarah blushed as she saw Dimitri leave the lift and jog towards her. She excused herself from the reception area as Dimitri reached her.

"Sarah?"

"I need to see Rhys."

"What?" Dimitri frowned as Sarah stared up at him.

"I need to see my brother."

"Why?" Dimitri was at a loss as to why she would want to see the man that had shot her husband and abducted her. He stared at her as she took a deep breath.

"Because he knows where she is."

"Sarah."

"Oh don't Dimitri. She called me. She actually spoke to me ten minutes ago. I know he set me up to take the fall for the murder. I know he gave Tessa an alibi and I know she wanted that man dead to prevent the truth about her involvement in torturing suspects." Sarah watched as Dimitri visibly paled.

"She spoke to you?"

"I just said." She sighed. "Look Dimitri, she's out and she still has some very powerful friends. Rhys is a bully and an idiot but he knows where she is going. He'll tell me."

"Why?" Alec asked as he joined them. "Why would that prat tell you? Harry and I interviewed her and him. Ros was there, Zoe. He said nothing."

"You didn't know what I know." Sarah stared at him. "Alec, you were there you and Harry saw the coverup. I now know why and how and I think it's about time the real murderer faced up to his actions."

"You know who killed that diplomat?" Dimitri felt as though he was still playing catchup.

"Oh yes." Sarah bit back the anger that had been building since she had answered her phone. "Let's just say that killing that poor Israeli girl wasn't the first time my idiot brother had killed on the orders of that bitch."

"Never mind Rhys, I think you better talk to Ros and Harry. Now." Alec rested a hand on her shoulder and gently steered her towards the lift. Dimitri stared after the pair as he realised Tessa maybe the one person that would continue to evade them for a long time to come.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N One more chapter to go before I go on to my next story, Grenade. Please review.


	29. limbo?

**Disclaimer I do not own Spooks (but will keep writing stories long after series 10 is a distant memory! So basically you are stuck with me!lol)**

**Limbo?**

Alec stared at his old friend as they emerged through the Pods. He hadn't seen her so angry since the day she had been led from the building in handcuffs. He winced at the memory as he realised that was almost 15 years ago. He had hated himself ever since. He should have been able to help the normally mild mannered former analyst but he had been a drinker. Not alcoholic in those days but certainly no where near tee total.

"Sarah."

"Alec, you know as well as I do what that woman is capable of." She almost marched down the few steps from the Pods to the Grid. Malcolm looked up, immediately worried that his wife had arrived on the Grid. Tariq took one look at the couple and the look on Alec's face and immediately made himself scarse.

"Sarah? What is it?" Malcolm walked towards her.

"Tessa called me. Why did no one tell me she's out?"

"She isn't supposed to be." Zoe interjected as Sarah closed her eyes and swore.

"Where's Ros and Harry?" Sarah looked around. She knew there was no way she was going to be allowed to talk to her brother without Harry sanctioning it.

"Ros is still with the JIC and Harry." Malcolm paused. "Will be here as soon as he can."

"I have no idea what that means." Alec sighed. "Look you said that Tessa called you. What did she say?"

Sarah sighed heavily as she sat at Malcolm's workstation. For a moment she had no idea where to start. It seemed ludicrous at the time and if she was honest with herself it was even more ludicrous now. She smiled slightly as she felt Malcolm rest his hand on her shoulder.

"She said that if I was looking for someone to blame for my incarceration then I should look closer to home. That my brother was the man I had always believed him to be, that his children and Bethan don't deserve him." She sighed. "I already knew that. Bethan was always quieter than Rhys. Than me."

"You said Rhys would know where she is." Alec pushed.

"Yeah well that's the impression I was given." Sarah sighed as Malcolm stared at her. He had no idea what she was going to say next.

"Why would Rhys tell you when he won't tell us? I'm not being funny but Sarah, you were never the best at interrogating people. How many times did you fail the course?" Alec smiled slightly.

"Shut up White." She sighed as Malcolm rolled his eyes. "The point is I know Rhys. He's only five years older than me. I know the way he operates. I know the way he thinks. He's a spiteful, small minded bully that thrives on belittling people. Well, I for once have had enough. No more." She closed her eyes as images of Malcolm laying on the floor of the hallway bleeding and semi conscious flooded her mind. She knew that would be the stuff of nightmares.

"So what do you suggest?" Malcolm looked at Alec.

"Well, Beth and Dimitri are talking to an asset. Ros won't be back from the COBRA meeting until at least ten. That's if the idiots from the JIC behave themselves. So all we can do is wait for Harry." He sighed. There was no way he was going to tell Sarah that Adam and the others were all chasing leads on Tessa. She nodded, she had suspected that waiting was the only thing she could realistically do. She smiled as Zoe handed her a mug of tea.

"It will be alright, you know." Zoe smiled slightly as Sarah nodded.

"Tessa Phillips. Are we ever going to be free of that infernal woman?" She looked up as Zoe sighed.

"I hope so."

############

Ruth stared out of the car windscreen as Harry drove the 4x4 through the busy London streets. Her mind was already processing what would happen if the diagnosis was what she feared. She knew Harry was doing the same, although neither of them would admit it. She closed her eyes as Harry reached Thames House and pulled the car into the underground carpark.

"Ruth?"

"Harry, can I ask you something? " Ruth opened her eyes as she saw Harry nod. "If, when Mike calls. If the news isn't what we want can we not tell Nick? Just not until we know where we stand? He's had so much upheaval already."

"Of course." Harry touched her hand. He tried and failed to quell the cold grip of fear that was already building in his stomach. The biopsy sample would already be in the lab. They had strict instructions not to expect any news before 6 pm. Ruth felt like she was waiting on death row for her sentance to be passed. She knew Harry was worried sick but she was more worried about him and Nick than anything else.

"Thanks." Ruth smiled slightly. "Oh and if it is good news."

"Then he need not know that there was anything to worry about. And then all we have to do is wait for my idiot son to get in touch. I really don't know where that boy gets his impulsive streak from." Harry shook his head as he unclipped his seat belt.

"Oh I think I know." Ruth smiled cheekily as Harry muttered under his breath. "The same place he gets his sense of romance and absolute stubborness from."

Harry smiled slightly as he opened the car door.

"I think I'll take that as a compliment, Ruth."

"Good. Now let's go and see how the JIC coped with Ros." She hopped out the car as Harry steeled himself for what was going on in the Grid.

#########

Beth shoved her hands in her pockets as the early August rain pelted down on the high street. She was cold and miserable and for the first time in a long time she wished she was still in the private sector, if only so she could take a job where there was some sunshine. She stared straight ahead as Dimitri jogged up to her.

"You alright?"

"If I get the flu after this I am holding Elenka personally responsible." She huffed as Dimitri wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Well? What was she playing at?"

"Tessa is most probably headed for a country where we don't have extradiction treaties. She isn't stupid. Elenka said that Tessa was also involved in a few money laundering schemes. With a welsh man."

"Rhys." Beth almost spat the man's name out. "How could he do it? How could he sell out his own sister?"

"Families are strange things Beth." Dimitri watched as her face darkened.

"Yeah, makes me glad I'm on my own." She walked off as Dimitri caught up with her and grabbed her arm.

"You don't mean that." She sighed as she turned to face him. He knew how much she missed her parents. As an only child she had been left devasted by the car accident that had killed them when she was in basic training. "And you are not on your own. You know that. Right?"

"Dimitri." She sighed.

"You know that?" He brushed her soaking wet hair away from her face as he spoke. Beth met his gaze for a moment as he stepped closer. Her eyes fluttered closed as he gently kissed her.

"I know." She whispered as his breath ghosted along her lips before she kissed him again.

#########

"No." Harry marched past Malcolm and the others as Ruth settled in her seat. "Zoe, I want an update on the investigation and the location of all my officers in the next ten minutes. Ruth, get onto the telephone company I want a trace put on Sarah's phone should that infernal woman call again. Tariq can you and Callum trace the call after this length of time?"

"Yes Harry." Tariq looked almost offended that Harry could even ask such a question.

"Right, well you find me the number where that phone call was made. Malcolm can you find anything else that would be useful. Airports, docks, anywhere that she could leave the country? Ruth."

"Harry, calm down." Ruth whispered as the others left the room. "You know Tessa is going to be too obsessed with her own importance not to slip up. Jools hasn't been seen since we heard she was out. I'll have a little look around the MI6 files, see what I can find on his whereabouts."

"I am begining to think Danny was right about him." Harry walked to the other side of his table. The glass in his window was still shattered and effectively hid him from the rest of the Grid. Ruth sighed as he reached her.

"Danny?" She couldn't help but smile as she remembered her friend.

"He always called anyonen from 6 or the Foreign Office vampires. The moment they walked on the Grid he said the life literally drained out of the room." Ruth smiled as Harry explained. She could picture him whispering about vampires to Sam and Zoe and the way Tom would glare at him disapprovingly.

"Sounds like Danny."

"You think Sarah can get Rhys to talk?"

"No. And there is no way I am going to let her try. The man shot Malcolm and kidnapped her. He was involved in the death of a foreign national on UK soil and he was complicit in a cover up which led to Yasmin having to run to Syria to escape and Sarah serving almost a decade in prison. There is no way I am letting her anywhere near him. For one thing it would jepodise the case should it ever get to court." He watched as she nodded. She had heard him arguing with Alec about it before she had come in.

"I understand that." Ruth sighed. "Rhys is going to go to court and there isn't a jury in the country that would not convict him on those charges. I think she just needs to see him. He is still her brother."

"Ruth."

"I know." Ruth looked at his tie as she smoothed out a non existant crease. "I can just understand the need to have closure, so that he knows she isn't scared of him anymore."

"I can't allow it. I just can't."

"But you can talk to him again? With Alec or any of the others. Sarah and I could watch from my work station, on the CCTV. That wouldn't jeapodise anything." Ruth watched as Harry frowned. He knew when he had been had. He nodded once as Ruth kissed him chastely on the lips. "I'll tell Alec. Adam and Lucas will be on their way back from Epping Forest and I know Ros has already left Whitehall. Beth and Dimitri called in while you were talking to Malcolm and Zoe. It seems that his asset has finally been able to tell him something useful."

"I know Tessa Phillips and I know Jools Silvitir. They are not going to be found unless they want to be. She has left Rhys to face the music on his own. The sooner he realises that he has been set up the better." Harry rested his hands on her hips as he spoke. Ruth nodded slightly.

"Karma."

"You could say that." They sprang apart as the noise of the Pods opening startled them. Ruth smiled as she heard Ros snap that the JIC were a bunch of overpaid, buffoons as she opened the door and walked in to the office.

"Doesn't anyone bloody knock?" Harry snapped as Ruth raised an eyebrow.

"No." Ros snapped. "Harry, there is no way you can interview Rhys Hughes."

"And why would that be?"

"Because he has just been removed from the cells in a body bag." Ros stared at Harry as the phone on his desk began to ring. Ruth stared out in to the Grid as Ros continued to speak. "Lee stopped me as I arrived." Ros explained as Harry answered the phone. "The ambulance had just arrived. Seems the coward took the easy way out. Same as Lawrence."

"Oh God." Ruth closed her eyes. "Poor Sarah."

"Yeah." Ros knew how it felt to be betrayed by family. It never got any easier. She frowned as Harry slammed the reciever back on the desk.

"He died on the way to hospital." Harry spoke quietly. He knew that meant Sarah would never really have any justice for what happened to her but something at the back of his mind made him think the death was not as straightforward as the coroner's report would have them all believe. He joined the two women in the doorway of his office as the rest of the team began to assemble. Sarah seemed to be in shock as Malcolm held her to him. Alec looked angry while Tariq and Callum looked totally lost.

"Malcolm take Sarah home." Harry walked towards the newlyweds as Malcolm nodded. "Infact, everyone go home, get some rest. There is nothing we can do at the moment. Not until we hear back from Adam's contact at Interpol and Zaf's friend at 6 so go home and get some rest. Finding Tessa become a priority from tomorrow morning. She is to be considered armed and dangerous as are anyone she is associating with." He walked back into his office as the Grid began to slowly empty as the team dispursed. Ruth sighed. It was not the outcome any of them wanted but at least it meant that the threat was now over as far as Malcolm and Sarah were concerned. She smiled slightly as she watched Lucas usher Ros out of the Grid. Before she realised what was happening she was alone on the Grid with her husband ensconsed in his office. She sighed as she realised it felt like old times. Just the two of them working away when the others were all off duty. The sound of the phone on her desk springing to life startled her from her thoughts as Harry appeared in the doorway.

"Ruth, it's five o clock." He watched as the colour drained from her face. Suddenly she was facing her own stark reality. She nodded as she answered the phone.

"Ruth Pearce."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Ok there's an epilogue. Please let me know what you think.


	30. epilogue A Rainbow's End

**Disclaimer I don't own Spooks :(**

**Epilogue**

"Ruth Pearce." She closed her eyes as she heard the familiar voice on the other end of the phone. She was vaguely aware that Harry was watching her still. "What? Adam calm down."

Harry walked across the Grid and continued to stare at Ruth as she frowned. He wanted to know exactly what his senior case officer thought he was doing phoning Ruth when they were waiting for the one phone call that could change their lives forever. The fact Adam didn't know that was completely irrelevant to Harry at that exact moment in time. He was about to take the phone from Ruth when he saw her smile.

"Of course I will. Adam stop worrying, of course Wes can stay with us tonight. Tell him to go home with Nick after they have been to rugby. Look after Carrie." Ruth rolled her eyes as she heard Adam begin to panic over the phone. She briefly wondered if he had been like this after Fiona had Wes. The thought was dismissed from her mind as she felt Harry rest a hand on the small of her back.

"I'll tell him. Adam, Go." She sighed as he said his goodbyes and hung up.

"Adam?" Harry almost whispered as she nodded.

"Carrie went into labour this afternoon. They are at the hospital now." Ruth met his gaze.

"I didn't think she was due yet."

"She isn't. Thats why Adam is having a panic attack by the sounds of things. I agreed we'd take Wes for the night. The baby isn't due for another month." Ruth sighed. She was worried about the younger woman, she knew how terryifing it was to have a baby so early. She prayed that Carrie and Adam were luckier than she had been with Chloe.

"Bloody Hell."

"Exactly." Ruth stared at the floor.

"Ruth, it's 5:35. We should go." Harry watched as resignation seemed to pass across her face. For a moment she reminded him of a condemed man waiting to recieve his fate. Harry took her hand in his own, they both knew there was no way the hospital would ring with news. Not that type of news at least. She nodded curtly as Harry touched her face.

"It'll be alright, Ruth. You are going to be fine." Harry hoped he sounded more certain than he really was.

"Harry, we're spooks. None of us get the happy endings we want." She looked away as Harry pulled her into his arms and kissed her hair as she buried her face in his shirt.

"This time we will. This time." He tried to keep the tears out of his voice but he knew that Ruth heard them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah sat on the sofa in her living room as Malcolm placed the mugs of tea on the coffee table in front of them. Nothing seemed real. Her brother was dead and she was home. Her older brother was gone, there was nothing she could say to him anymore. He had died, seemingly by his own hand.

"Rhys would never commit suicide." Sarah spoke quietly as Malcolm sat next to her.

"Sarah."

"I know him. He would not kill himself." She turned to face him. "I just know he wouldn't and you know as well as I do that there is no way you can trust what we will see on the death certificate."

"Have you spoken with Bethan?"

"According to her, I killed him. My coming back here killed him. Even Ellen is refusing to talk to me at the moment. Says her mother and the children have to be her priority at the moment. And that I have got you."

"Well, you have you know." Malcolm watched as the tears sprung to her eyes. "Got me that is. The rest of it is grief stricken nonsense but you do have me, Ellen was right there." Sarah nodded slowly as he drew her into his arms as she cried.

"Why can't I hate him? He shot you. He killed that poor girl? Why can't I hate him?" Malcolm closed his eyes as he felt her tears soak his shirt.

"He was your brother."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth stared out over the London skyline. The hustle and bustle of the Londoners below her seemingly a million miles away as she thought over what the doctor in the hospital had told her. The knot in her stomach was still there. She knew the news should have sunk in but she had no way of working out how she felt. The grey clouds gathered as she felt Harry wrap his arms around her from behind. The kiss on her neck made her smile.

"Adam called. Baby girl. Isabelle Eleanor. 4lb 5 oz. Brown hair, blue eyes. Carrie' fine too. Isabelle is going to be in SCBU overnight to be on the safe side." Harry couldn't help but smile as Ruth rested her hands on his.

"Good."

"Seems to be a day for good news." Harry winced as she tensed at his words. He knew that she wasn't really thinking about the new baby or her own news. She had been in Sarah's position and he knew she was thinking about her and the rest of the team.

"For some." She closed her eyes as the clouds lifted, both literally and metorphorically.

"Benign. I think that is the best word I have ever heard." Harry kissed her neck as she rested her head back against his shoulder.

"Not cancer." Ruth smiled. "I was convinced, after Dad, Auntie Jess. I was just convinced I would end up the same way. I mean Dad was so young and so full of life. I know Jess had ADHD, the way she ran around the place - always on the go and such a fitness freak. And yet," Ruth shook her head. "So I just assumed."

"Ruth." Harry tightened his hold on her. "You are safe. We are ok, you are healthy and according to Mike if I keep behaving myself I should have a few years left in me yet." He chuckled lightly.

"I should hope so." Ruth opened her eyes and looked out across London. The image of a rainbow in the distance seemed to giver her hope that Harry was right. "What about Jools and Tessa?"

"He has probably climed under whatever stone he emerged from." Harry followed her gaze. "Tessa will turn up."

Ruth turned in his arms as he loosened his grip. "I think she will. Rhys was murdered."

"Yes." Harry nodded.

"She'll be back." Ruth was certain. Harry nodded. He knew Tessa well enough to know Ruth was right.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Across London Lucas watched as Ros dozed on the sofa, seemingly unaware that he was there. The baby in his arms smiled gummily as Amy climbed on the sofa next to Ros and rested her head on her mother's lap. Lucas couldn't help but smile. Amy was a miniture version of Ros, she had inherited his dark hair but she was like Ros in every other way. He handed James the bottle he was carrying as Ros stirred.

"Hello you." Amy smiled

"Shorty." Ros ruffled her hair as Amy narrowed her eyes in a perfect imitation of her mother. "Any news?"

Lucas shook his head.

"No, Tessa still hasn't shown up. Interpol and 6 are also interested in speaking to her but we have no idea where she is. She can't hide forever Ros."

"No." Ros nodded. "Tessa Phillips will be back, we just have to be ready for when she is."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Well that was that.! Please let me know what you think. Grenade will be up soon :D One final review would make my day.


End file.
